


Come What May

by Lionhearted_DragonEmpress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Sandor, Gen, Language, No Beta, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 79,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress/pseuds/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does happen after 'ever after'? Sometimes happiness is there and sometimes it isn't, but true love conquers all, doesn't it?<br/>Here is the sequel to The Diary as requested. See what does happen to the Cleganes, Snows, Rayders, Starks and Waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to the Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to write a sequel/continuation to The Diary. I've had this idea kind of in my head for a while too but I don't want to say what the idea is yet. This story is set around three years after the triplets were born. I really hope that this is good. Let me know what you think (unless it is mean then I don't want to know). Please, enjoy!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 1: Going to the Chapel

 Sandor Clegane only liked to be woken from his sleep by either the kisses or the singing of his little bird. At this ungodly hour he woke to neither. He woke to the crying of a wee babe coming from the baby monitor. He wanted to ignore the cries but they seemed to grow louder the more he tried to ignore them.

“Sandor,” Sansa moaned and not in the way she did when he touched her.

“What?” He grumbled with eyes shut tight.

“It’s your turn,” She pushed his hairy chest.

“Just let him cry,” He muttered.

“Sandor,” She whined and pushed her husband’s chest again.

“Fine,” He groaned and got out of bed. He slipped on the pair of boxers Sansa had taken off him merely hours ago. He limped to the nursery made for the newest Clegane. It had been six months since Sansa had given birth to their fifth child and only son. Of course, Sansa named him after some fantasy knight called Galladon. Sandor was not fond of the character and at this moment he was not very fond of his son. Galladon cried every night. The triplets had been rather quiet as babes but Galladon could never be pacified unless he was in Sansa’s arms. It was only logical for Sansa to take care of the child that adored her but she insisted it was important for Sandor to bond with the infant.

Sandor lifted up his son and smelled him to see if the purpose of his crying was in his diaper. There was no odor. Sandor fixed a bottle and tried to see if that was what his son needed. Sansa had stopped breast feeding Galladon after three months for she always feared of having a replica of her cousin Sweetrobin who was breastfed till he was ten. Sandor also did not like sharing Sansa’s breasts and was all for the end of breastfeeding.

Galladon would not accept the formula and kept crying. Sandor wanted to just drop the baby back into the crib and drive away but he could not do that. He tried bouncing the baby but it only made him cry more.

“Why do you keep crying, boy?” He growled at the infant as he drew the babe close to his face. The babe stopped crying momentarily and stared at his father. Tired grey eyes met wet grey eyes. It was then the baby started crying again. Sandor sighed and carried the crying babe to his bedroom where Sansa sat up in the bed. She pulled the covers up with her to cover her nudity. Sandor held the baby out like a bag of old diapers and Sansa took the baby and held him close. Galladon still cried then Sansa began to sing.

“Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine

 Little one when you play

 Pay no heed to what they say

 Let your eyes sparkle and shine

 Never a tear

Baby of mine,” Sansa sang the song she had sung to all her children. Galladon was soon calmed by the song and snuggled against his mother’s blanket covered chest. She merely hummed the rest of the song and watched as little Galladon fell asleep. Sansa got up from the bed not ashamed by her nakedness. She passed her husband and lowered her only son into his crib. Sandor followed her. They both looked down on the boy with the little brown curls. His cheeks were rosy and his little chest went up and down as he breathed. Sandor almost thought his son cute but his thoughts were only focused on returning to his bed.

Sansa walked past her husband and returned to their room first. Sandor began to follow but he stopped and looked into the room shared by his three little princesses. There was a three layered bunk bed that had bed rails on each level to keep his daughters from falling to the floor. Shella was on the top. Every day she looked more and more like her mother. She was the only one of the triplets to have Sansa’s auburn curls. Shella was a miniature replica of Sansa. All the girls had Sansa’s face but Elenei and Daeryssa were colored differently from Shella and Sansa. Though Shella looked like her mother she acted like her. She liked to roughhouse and get dirty. Sandor did not mind his daughter’s ways unless she hurt her sisters or he had to bathe her. She was very much against bathing and was harder to handle than any dog he ever washed.

Elenei slept in the middle. She had brown curls that she liked to keep in pigtails. When her eyes were open they were dark and grey like his. Elenei was already a perfect lady but had fallen into the whole ballerina craze. She only wanted to where a tutu. Even now as she slept she wore her tutu. Sandor could not take it off of her especially when she looked at him with her big grey eyes and pooched out her lower lip. She like her sisters had her him wrapped around her little finger.

On the bottom trundle was little Daeryssa. She too had brown curls like Elenei but she had her mother’s blue eyes. She was the quietest of the trio but followed Sandor around like a puppy. She was also the most obedient. If he told her ‘no’ she would stop asking. If he told her to clean she would. She never questioned but did everything he told her to do with a little smile. Elenei would put up a fight sometimes and would invoke the adorable card to get her way. Shella would holler and carry on in order to get her way.

His pups were precious. He looked on them lovingly and turned to return to his room where if he was lucky Sansa would still be awake and possibly in the mood for some pre-dawn activities. As he made it to his room he found Sansa still awake. He crawled into bed beside her. She looked rather upset and not in the mood for some fun.

“What’s wrong, little bird?” He asked.

“I remember singing that to Alysanne when she was a baby. I remember holding her in my arms at the hospital and singing that. I still see her in my arms as a little helpless newborn,” Sansa’s voice began to crack with her emotion. Sandor could not really understand what his wife was feeling for he had not been there when Sansa had given their eldest daughter up for adoption. He did not even know about the girl till a year after she was born and was told then that she was dead by the damned liar Petyr Baelish. It was not until years later when Sandor crashed Sansa’s wedding to Harry Hardyng that he met his daughter Alysanne. She took to him as if she had known him her whole life. He was not overly emotional about their meeting. Yes, he was happy but he had already come to terms with her death. But he knew it is easier to get over the loss of someone unseen and practically unknown to him while Sansa had actually held her baby and knew her baby was elsewhere for eighteen years. Sandor did not know how Sansa managed during those eighteen years. There were so many things Sandor did not know about his wife from their time apart. He did not even know much about her from before their separation. He just knew he loved her and she loved him. He wanted to find out every secret of hers and was glad he had the rest of his life to do so.

“Why are you thinking of Alysanne?” He asked.

“Why? Our baby is no longer a babe but a twenty two year old woman getting married tomorrow. Yesterday, I held her for the first time but today she is all grown up. In a blink of an eye Shella, Elenei, Daeryssa and Galladon are all going to be married off with children of their own,” Sansa brought herself to tears.

Sandor did not like Sansa’s words. It was true that tomorrow evening that he along with Jon Snow were going to be walking Alysanne down the aisle to that rock star Dallan Rayder. He had nothing against Dallan but the thought of giving his daughter away was unnerving. He thought about giving his other girls away as well. He did not like it. Btu he knew that it would years before the triplets were even close to dating.

“Sansa, don’t worry yourself so much. That is years away,” He wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She seemed to calm down in his arms.

“You won’t ever leave me, right, Sandor?” She looked up at him.

“Aye, little bird, come what may, I won’t ever leave you,” He grinned. His reply earned him a kiss and a bit of midnight fun. Once they finished, Sandor wrapped Sansa up in his arms. He was grinning as was she as they fell asleep. Hours later the Cleganes awoke and dressed. They had very important wedding to attend.

Alysanne sat in the bride dressing room anxiously awaiting the arrival of her fathers to walk her down the aisle. She did not sit alone. Her mothers, grandmother, Aunt Arya, Talisa and Lily Tarly were present in the room as well. They were all going on about how beautiful she looked. She was beautiful. Alysanne decided to wear Cat’s Grace Kelly style wedding dress. It fitted her perfectly. She let her auburn curls be loose beneath her veil and the little tiara that Sansa bought her. Ygritte bought Alysanne a pair of heels that had a six pence in the sole of each shoe while Arya made sure Alysanne’s bouquet was made of blue winter roses. Alysanne fulfilled all the requirements set by old wives’ tales and she was stunning. She was surrounded by people who loved her and who she loved. Both of her fathers were going to walk her down the aisle. She was going to marry the love of her life. Everything was perfect then a knock came to the door.

“Oh, I guess we’re going to start,” Cat got up. All the women went to the door and file out. That was when reality hit Alysanne. She was getting married. She was going to be Alysanne Rayder. She would finally lose her virginity to Dallan. She would no longer be a Miss Snow and she would no longer be a virgin. Never again would she being any of that. Panic began to set in. Alysanne began to breathe more rapidly and was even hyperventilating. It was Arya who was the last to leave and the only one to hear Alysanne.

“Are you okay, Alysanne?” Arya asked her niece rushing back into the room. Alysanne began to slow her breathing.

“Yes, sorry. I just realized some things and I guess I began to panic.”

“What did you realize?”

“I’ll never be who I was-am. I will no longer be a Miss Snow or a virgin. I can never have those things after today. I knew it would come but it is all so-”

“Terrifying,” Arya finished

“Yes.”

“I was just like you on my wedding day,” Arya sighed and took a seat by her neice.

“You were?”

“Oh, yes, I was. I know it might be surprising but I was actually a virgin when I got married. I was all excited to marry Gendry and then I began to over think things like how I would never just be free Miss Arya Stark or a virgin. How I would be bound to this one guy till death unless we got divorced. I would have his babies. Did I even want to have his babies? What if our babies are ugly? What if we can’t have babies? What if the reason we can’t have babies is because he is lame in bed? Oh, no, sex is going to hurt tonight! How will I bear it? Am I making a mistake? All these things whirled in my head. I was hyperventilating all the way to the altar. Then I saw Gendry and I knew everything was going to be alright. My worries faded when I saw him smile and when he took my hands so gently. Sure, the first night was rather painful and did not meet the standard the movies have set but I did not regret anything. Now, I am the proud mother of two gorgeous children and have amazing sex with my husband all the time!”

Alysanne was rather taken aback by Arya but her words comforted her. She thanked and hugged her aunt. They both stood when Jon and Sandor opened the door to get their daughter.

“Arya, you better get out there. You’re holding up the ceremony,” Jon informed his little sister. She muttered an “oops” and left.  Both Sandor and Jon looked at the daughter they now shared. She was stunning.

Jon thought back to the years he had spent with Alysanne. He remembered when he first held her in his arms at the hospital when Sansa gave her to him. He remembered her first which were “Dada”. He remembered potty training her and teaching her to ride a bike. He remembered everything. She may not be his by blood but she was still his.

Sandor stared at Alysanne. He had spent the last few years getting to know her. She showed no resentment to him and was eager to form a relationship. They formed a good one. It would never be like the bond she had with Jon but there was nothing Sandor could do about that. He was just honored that she had asked him to walk her down the aisle with Jon.

“Dad,” She kissed Jon’s cheek.

“Athair,” She kissed Sandor’s cheek.

They both greeted her and offered their arms. She managed to loop her arms between them and still hold her bouquet in the center. They started for the chapel.  She hummed herself a rather famous song by the Dixie Cups. They reached the doors that held the many guests that were eagerly waiting for the bride. Alysanne looked before her and saw her triplet sisters in front of her with baskets of flowers. Sansa and Sandor had drilled in their daughter’s head what they were to do. They all took their job seriously. Elenei even took off her tutu for this.  As the music played, the triplets went down the aisle tossing flowers. Then it was Alysanne’s turn.

Alysanne and her fathers walked slowly for Sandor’s bad leg but they were still in time with the music. She looked at her guests. Her side of the chapel was full of Starks, Waters, Snows, Tarlys, police and firemen as well as some of her fashion friends. Dallan’s side had Mance and Dallan’s Aunt Val as well as Dallan’s bandmates and some celebrities that had become close to the now popular Dallan. Alysanne looked towards Dallan. He stood at the altar in a tuxedo. He was dashing, blushing and grinning. Alysanne felt Arya had when she saw Gendry. When Sandor and Jon handed her over to Dallan Alysanne felt as if they were the only two people in the world.  

Alysanne’s mind fluttered back to Dallan’s proposal. He had just returned from his first world tour and she had finished schooling and had changed her mind from teen fashion to children’s fashion and had begun working alongside her mother at Alayne’s. He called her over to his apartment so they could watch _Beauty and the Beast_.

Dallan plopped down beside Alysanne. He put his arm around his girlfriend who was more focused on her designs in front of her.

“I’m getting married,” Dallan stated making Alysanne look up from her work. She stared at Dallan confused.

“To whom?” Alysanne asked. She did not understand this joke. Dallan smirked and nudged her.

“Really?” Alysanne raised her eyebrow and almost laughed. Dallan got off of the couch and got on his knee before her. He pulled out a box from his jeans and opened it. Inside was a simple silver band with a small diamond on it. It was simple but beautiful. Alysanne covered her mouth but definitely not her huge eyes.

“Alysanne Jonquil Snow, will you marry me?”

She accepted on the spot and showered him in kisses. Now they were actually getting married.

“Alysanne,” Dallan called her name making her snap out of her memories.

“Huh?”

“Do you?” Dallan was sweating. She realized she had be distracted that she missed her cue to say “I do”.

“I do!” She yelped making everyone laugh.

“By the power vest in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,” The preacher said. Dallan and Alysanne did not kiss tentatively at all even though they were in front of so many people. They practically ran back up the aisle.

The reception passed like a breeze and it was not long before the couple was chased into Dallan’s decorated mustang. They drove off towards the port that where the honeymoon cruise waited.

It was Sansa who was the last to stop staring after the speck that was Dallan’s car. Sandor came to his wife. Ned and Cat decided to take the kids for the weekend so Sandor and Sansa could have some peace after their daughter’s wedding.

“Sansa,” he called her name.

“Hm?” She turned to see him.

“It’s time to go,” He said. She nodded, took his hand strolled back with him towards their car.

“Look, it’s snowing,” Sansa held out her free hand to catch the snow.

“Aye, it is. We better get home before it sticks,” Sandor pulled but Sansa stopped. She stared up at the church before turning to Sandor.

“Sandor, I love you,” Sansa hummed.

“Aye, and I you.”

“When we get home I want you to make love to me like you did on our wedding night,” She stated.

“Your wish is my command,” He grinned.  They got in their car and drove towards their home. Sandor scooped up his bride and managed to carry into the house with his bum leg. They bounded up the stairs to their room where Sandor kept his promise.  Once finished, Sansa was so worn out she fell asleep against her husband. Sandor stayed awake and stared at his wife.

There were many things Sandor Clegane never thought would happen. He never thought with his facial burns that any woman would ever love him yet Sansa Stark confessed to loving him while giving him her virginity. He never thought that after being separated from Sansa that he would ever be with her again yet after eighteen years apart they were together now. He never thought that he would be a father yet he had four daughters and a son. He surely never thought he would be indescribably happy yet he was. Nothing could take his happiness away. Nothing.

Or so he thought...

 


	2. Bye Bye Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title kind of gives a hint ;)   
> (Warning: no one dies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the comments and kudos! Here is the second chapter of this story. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think.  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 2: Bye Bye Birdie

Sansa loved that Sandor worked even though he did not really have to since she made so much from her fashion line. She loved that his job was teaching women how to protect themselves from attackers. What she did not love was Cass Frey.  

Cass Frey was a college student had begun taking the defense lessons with her friends. Like everyone she was horrified by Sandor Clegane’s facial scars and was hesitant to keep on with the lessons. After deciding to drop his lessons, Cass was attacked by some ruffians outside the gym. Luckily, Sandor was leaving, saw the guys and beat them up. It was then Cass knew she needed to learn to defend herself. It was also then that Cass began to show an affinity to her teacher that was more than just respect and gratefulness. She would do whatever she could to spend more time with him in and out of lessons. Sometimes she would call and make a lesson and sometimes she would show up at the gym when he was working out or come up to him in stores. She flirted with Sandor who was oblivious. Sansa was not. Cass was all polite and kind around Sansa and her children but when Cass thought she was alone with Sandor she would attempt to go into seductress mode. Sansa did not like Cass one bit. Sandor was hers and not that big breasted bimbo. 

“I got to go now, little bird,” Sandor tried to push his wife off after receiving the call from Cass who wanted to move their lesson up from that afternoon to that morning.

“I don’t want you to go,” Sansa clung to him possessively. 

“I’ll only be gone for an hour or two. Let me go,” He pulled his wife’s arms off of him. He began looking for some clothes to put on. Sansa just glared at her husband’s cell phone.  Of course, Cass Frey had to call during the weekend when Sansa and Sandor’s children were gone. He went in for a goodbye kiss but was not given one.

“Eh, what’s this now?” He grabbed her face and made her look at him. She still averted her eyes.

“Just go, Sandor,” Her voice was cold and distant.

“What’s wrong with you, Sansa?” He asked then smirked, “You worried that I’m going to leave you for Cass Frey?”

Sansa looked at him. How did he know? He let his wife’s face go. He smirked and ran his tongue about the edge of his upper, uneven teeth.

“Why would I want to leave you for that daft bitch? Insecurity is not a good look on you, Sansa,” He chuckled and Sansa looked down embarrassed.

“Come here, little bird,” He grabbed her and pulled her close. He planted swift kisses on her collarbone, neck, ear, cheek and finally lips.  He pulled away because he had to go meet the girl with an overflowing bank account that was slowly becoming his.

“When you get back let’s do it all over the house since we won’t be worrying about the little ones seeing,” She said.

“I like that idea,” he kissed her then left the house.   He got in his car and drove towards the gym where Miss Frey waited. Sansa decided to get up and shower. After the shower she headed towards the kitchen to actually eat some food since had not had any so far that day.

“What should I have? I don’t want anything stinky and it has to keep my energy up,” Sansa talked to herself as she looked in her refrigerator.

“Well, the salmon looks really good. I can just brush my teeth a lot after I eat it,” She decided and began to cook the fish in nothing but her towel. She added some fresh spinach to the meal. She watched the clock as she ate. She really hoped that Sandor would be home soon. Finishing the meal she started for her bathroom so her breath and teeth would be clean for the hours of sex to come. 

“Whoa!” Sansa almost slipped on a puddle on the wooden stairs. Luckily she caught herself .

“I better get a towel and clean that up. I can’t have Sandor slipping on that,” She continued up the stairs. When she got into her bathroom she took a towel out to clean the wet spot but began brushing her teeth.  Not wanting to only hear the sound of her teeth being cleaned, Sansa slipped out her phone where she had downloaded a bunch of Broadway songs.  As the songs went from _Oklahoma!_ to _Rent_ to _Les Miserables_ to _The Book of Mormon_ , Sansa prepared herself and sang along.  Suddenly, the titular song from the _Bye Bye Birdie_ movie began playing. As Ann-Margaret sang so did Sansa.

She was mid chorus when she heard she saw Sandor pulling into the driveway from the bathroom window. She turned off the music and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair had dried enough and she was ready for some unrestricted lovemaking. She rushed to the top of the stairs just as Sandor walked in the house.

“I’m back,” Sandor grinned seeing his wife at the top of the stairs only in a towel.

“I’m ready,” She responded.

“Then get that pretty ass of yours down here,” He waved her down.

“If you insist,” She grinned as she began to descend the stairs rather quickly.

“Ah!” Sansa yelped as her foot hit the wet puddle she forgot to clean.

To Sandor it all seemed so fast. One moment Sansa was coming down to him. The next moment, she was at the bottom of the stairs at his feet.  He knelt down beside her calling her name and picking her up. Where he cradled her head he found blood.

“Sansa! Sansa!” He kept calling but she did not respond.

Sandor did not remember what happened next but he must have carried Sansa to the car and drove her hospital because he was sitting in the waiting room while his wife was in a different room with doctors. He must have called Jon because the man was there with him along with Ygritte and their four kids. Sandor did not know what his brother-in-law said to him or how much time passed. He could only stare at the door holding his wife. He waited and waited for someone to come out.  Finally, a doctor did.

“Mr. Clegane?” He came to the solemnest man.

“Yes.”

“Your wife has lost a lot of blood but we were able to stitch her up.”

“Is she awake?”

“No. She hasn’t woken up yet.”

“When will she wake up?”

“We don’t know. She did get a pretty serious head injury and-”

“So she’s in a coma?’ Jon asked.

“Yes. For now,” The doctor said.

“Take me to her,” Sandor did not ask.  The doctor nodded his head and led the man to his wife. There were machines strapped to her but she was still beautiful to Sandor. He took a seat by her bed and took her hand. He stayed there even when staff and family tried to tell him to go. He was not going to leave his wife. He could not. If something were to happen to her while she was in this state he would never forgive himself for it was his fault, wasn’t it? If he had not left to go with Cass Frey then Sansa would not have had to come to him. If he had not called her down when he got home she would not have fallen. In his mind it was his fault and he could not and would not leave her.


	3. Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak in on the newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July to all those in U.S.A. Otherwise, just plain old hello. I know last chapter was sad but life is not always a happy song. Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think! :D  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 3: Don’t Worry, Be Happy

Alysanne woke up naked and blushing. Next to her was the equally undressed Dallan. Last night had been their wedding night and therefore her and his first time.  Thinking back to his unsure kisses, shaking hands and anxious swallowing, Alysanne knew he had been just as nervous as her. She looked over at to her new husband who was still sleeping. She tried to sneak out of the bed to brush her teeth before he woke up but the pain between her legs had not subsided. She could not move. She had to just lay there and look at him. Images of last night’s activities played before her eyes making her blush deeper and making her cover her face in her embarrassment.

I'll make love to you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to

That was what song had been playing when they entered their rose petal covered boat cabin. She literally laughed. It was obvious that Dallan had made sure everything was ready for the newlyweds to get it on as soon as they entered the cabin. Of course, Dallan did not push her on the bed and rip off her clothes.  No, he let prepare herself in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth about six times in order to make sure she did not taste like the chicken they had at the reception. She showered, dried her hair and slipped into the white lingerie Ygritte bought her. She took several big breaths before exiting the bathroom. When she did she saw Dallan was on the bed in just his black boxers. He had changed the music to something classical so she would not have to hear Boyz II Men when they did it. He looked up at her as if she were an angel descending from heaven. She sat on the bed beside him unsure of what to do.

“You look beautiful,” He tried to clear the air.

“Thank you. You look handsome,” She replied with cheeks red.

“So…are you ready?” He was suddenly shy.  She wanted to laugh at his shyness but refrained from doing so. She nodded.

  He kissed her then and made her lie down.  Their consummation was painful and rather fast. But what could two virgins expect? Dallan tried a few more time but they ended just as quickly as the first. She could tell he was embarrassed but she did not hold it against him. In fact she was glad everything was fast because she was in so much pain. Still, she loved Dallan and was very happy. Dallan was the first to fall asleep and now she was the first to wake up.

Dallan began to stir and Alysanne closed her eyes. She did not actually want to be caught staring at him. She could hear and feel him move in the bed. She felt him wrap his arm around her ribs and pull her close to him. He planted a few generous kisses on her.

“Alysanne,” He mumbled her name into the crook of her neck. He kept trying to kiss her awake not knowing she was actually awake. His hand began to wander over her body. Instead of getting her in the mood, the touches tickled. Finally, she laughed making Dallan jump back. She rolled over to him and wrapped her arms around her surprised husband.

“Good morning,” She giggled.

“Good morning,” He chuckled.

“What do you want to do today?” She asked. It was a nudge from Dallan’s ‘friend’ that answered her question. Alysanne blushed and Dallan looked at her sheepishly.

“Could we-” He began to ask. Alysanne laughed and nodded her head. Practice makes perfect, right?

-

Alysanne and Dallan had been on the ship for about two days before they landed in the Bahamas. They were there for about two days. The whole time they were on the isles she could not get that Bob Marley song out of her head. She just felt so relaxed and worry free.  Alysanne had managed to get a tan while Dallan simply got sunburnt making sex terribly more painful for the groom.  Alysanne almost laughed at how much Dallan yelped when they touched. They were back on the ship and heading back towards Eyrie. Alysanne couldn’t wait to get back and see her family. She knew her mothers, aunts and Talisa would be very nosy about everything between her and Dallan but she still wanted to see them. They would have to wait about two more days but that was alright because she did want to be alone with Dallan for a while longer.

“Alysanne,” Dallan sang her name as he came towards the bed. She looked up at him. He was naked but lathered in aloe. Alysanne bit her lip to keep from laughing.  His intentions were obvious but was he really going to try to sleep with while covered in that gunk? He came to her kissed her. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away when she felt the gel.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I can’t,” She started to chuckle.

“Why?”

“You’re covered in aloe. Do you know how weird that feels?”

“But it hurts without it,” Dallan pouted, “Couldn’t we try?”

“How about we try something else,” She got up and took Dallan’s hand. She led him to the bathroom. She turned the shower on.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

“I hear cold showers are good for sunburns,” She smiled.

“Are you telling me to just take a cold shower?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“If you didn’t want to have sex you could have just said so,” His anger was evident in his voice and facial expression.

“I never said that. I just want you to get in the shower,” Alysanne said and proceeded to push her husband into the shower.

“I just wanted to make love to my wife and she just throws me into a cold shower,” Dallan grumbled unhappily in the shower. He was surprised when a now nude Alysanne joined him in the shower. He smiled as did Alysanne.

-

There was something wrong with Boban. Daeryssa knew it. When Grandma and Grandpa brought them to the big house where Mama was sleeping, Boban hardly even look at her or her sister and definitely did not look at her brother. He just held Mama’s hand while she slept. Shelly and Ellie did not really notice because they were too busy with Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Jon and Auntie. Donny did not notice anything since he is just a baby.  Daeryssa noticed.

“Boban,” She said his title. Her father looked down at her.

“Dae,” He said his pet name for his youngest daughter.  She raised her arms signaling she wanted him to hold her like he usually does. He lifted her up and put her on his knee. He didn’t kiss her cheek or ask how his ‘pretty Dae’ was.

“Boban, what’s wrong?” She asked. He looked at her then her mother.

“Is it Mama? I wake her up!” She decided. She lunged to smack her mother awake but Sandor held her back.

“Mama can’t be woke up like that,” He stated. Dae stared at her Mama. She was just sleeping, right? But a smack wouldn’t wake her up? Dae stared at her Mama. Then an idea came.

“Boban! Pince Fiwip kissed his pincess awake! Kiss Mama!” Dae remembered the movie of the sleeping princess she had watched on the trip from Grandma and Grandpa’s house.

“Dae, it doesn’t work like that,” He tried to tell her.

“But twue wuve’s kiss helps everything! Just twy it, Boban,” Dae urged him.

“Not now, Dae,” He growled. Daeryssa could take a hint and became quiet. She sat on her father’s lap and stared at her Mama like her Boban. Daeryssa leaned back against her father’s chest. She listened to the steady beats of his heart and steady beeping of the machines in the room. He said nothing and she said nothing. She knew something was wrong but she did not know what.

It was the second day after the girls came to the big house of sleeping people when a doctor came to see the girls and told them that talking to Mama would help her wake up. But they were to speak gently. Shelly and Ellie decided to come join their youngest sister and Boban. Shelly told her Mama about how much she was having with cousin Rickard since Uncle Rickon and Aunt Shireen came back. Shelly went on about how she and Rickard got to play with Rickard’s new dog Shaggydog. She then asked her Boban if they could get a dog but Boban said “Not now, Shella”. This caused Shelly to have a tantrum because she really wanted a dog. Aunt Shireen managed to take Shelly from the room and calm her.

Ellie was next.  The triplet’s Mama wanted to make sure her little angels would be smart so starting on the girls’ third birthday she began teaching them how to read. Now, eight months later, Ellie could actually read children’s books. Dae could read too but not as well as Ellie but she was far better at it than Shelly. Ellie decided she would read to her Mama. She read _Pat the Bunny_ and _Green Eggs and Ham_. Still, Mama did not wake up which really upset Ellie. She did not understand why her Mama would not wake up. She began to poke her Mama then smacking her. Her Boban did not like that and asked his in-laws to take her away. They did.

Last, was little Dae. She did not get upset or talk to her Mama. She like her Boban was quiet and stared at her Mama. Boban had to use the bathroom and left Dae alone in the room. She took her Mama’s hand like her Boban had. It was then she began to speak.

“Mama, Boban is sad. He misses you. I miss you too. Please, wake up. I promise I will be a good girl. Ellie and Shelly will be good too. Please, wake up,” Dae begged. She stared at her Mama who did not respond.  

“If Boban give you twue wuve’s kiss will you wake up?” She asked almost desperately. There was no response but Dae took it as a ‘yes’.

Her Boban returned.

“Boban, could you please kiss mama? Please?” Dae tugged at his pants. He was about to say ‘no’ when he saw the look in his little girl’s eyes. It was the sad, desperate look in those blue eyes that made him give in.

“Alright, Dae,” He sighed. He stepped over to the bed. He leaned over his wife as Dae watched. He lowered his face down until his lips were on top of hers.  He pulled away and looked down at his daughter who stood waiting and waiting for her Mama to wake. Dae knew her Boban did not think it would work but she knew it had to. It worked in the movie.

“Dae,” Her Boban began but he stopped as she watched her go to her mother’s side.

“You promised it would wake you up,” She began crying. Her Boban picked her up and tried to calm his daughter. She kept crying though.

“Daeryssa Clegane, stop crying,” He ordered. His daughter stopped her oral crying though the tears kept flowing from her eyes. She was obedient as always. They stared at each other in silence. They could see the sadness in each other’s eyes. A groan that did not come from either of them made them look to the bed. Dae’s Mama was groaning and moving slightly.

“Doctor! Doctor! Her Boban put her down and ran out into the hall yelling. Dae stepped up to the bed smiling as she saw her Mama raise her hands to her head and her eyes open. True love’s kiss did work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wan to let everyone know that "Boban" is Gaelic/Scottish for "Daddy" while "Athair" is "Father" or so the internet told me. lol


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their great comments and kudos! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please let me know what you think! :D  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 4: Reflection

It was dark in the movie theater. The only light came from the large screen where Val Kilmer was donning his Batman costume. Though the movie itself was a bit dark, Sansa was able to see her date’s emerald eyes, butterfly making smile, and his golden mane. His handsome face was coming closer and closer to her now. She could not believe he was coming in for a kiss. She was very excited. She was going to have her fist real kiss with the dashing prince Joffrey Baratheon. She had been kissed before when she was a child by her adoptive brother Theon Greyjoy while playing Sleeping Beauty but that doesn’t really count as real kiss. Joffrey was coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes and lifted her lips to meet his.

It was strange. His lips were as soft as they appeared. Half it was soft but the other half was rough, dry and cracked.  She try to open her eyes but there was a pain in the back of her head. Why did her head hurt? There was someone or something crying. Was there a baby in the movie? The crying stopped much to her pleasure but the pain in the back of her head was still there. She raised her hands to her head to hold it but the pain would not go away.  She really wanted to open her eyes, really badly. She tried and tried. She heard voices of strangers. She heard some deep Scottish voice calling for doctors. Why would someone be calling for doctors in the movie theater? Maybe it was in the movie. Why couldn’t she open her eyes? Why did her head hurt?

Finally, her eyes opened. All she saw was a white ceiling. Did she fall asleep in the movie? Was the movie over? She looked to her left where Joffrey was supposed to be but he was not there. Did he leave her? What was in her arms? This was not the theater? Where was she?

“Sansa,” she heard the Scottish voice again. She turned her head toward the area from which her name was called. There was a strange man. The left side of his face there was nothing but a twisted mass of scarred tissue and some slick black flesh that is pocketed in some craters and deep cracks that actually ooze something. A bit of his jawbone is also visible on this side. He seemed to try to hide it by parting his hair so the dark brown and barely grey locks went over that side of his face but it was still grotesque and horrifying to see.

She screamed.

“Sansa,” He said her name again and tried to grab her arm. She moved it out his reach.

“Who are you? Where am I?” She questioned.

“I’m Sandor. You’re in the hospital,” he answered.

“Hospital? Are you a doctor?” She asked even though he did not look like one. Men who actually did look like doctors came into the room.

“No, I’m your husband,” He replied. He was her husband? Sansa promptly fainted.

It had to be a bad dream. It had to be a really bad dream. There was no way she was married to that ugly man. He was just a version of Two-Face from the movie. She was going to open her eyes and Joffrey would be there.  Sansa opened her eyes and was greeted with an older faced man.

“Hello,” He greeted her.

“Hello,” She was confused. Was this another dream?

“I’m Dr. Ebrose. You fainted and I am here to make sure you’re okay,” he said.

“Oh okay,” She guessed she had fainted during the movie and sweet Joffrey took her to the hospital. How sweet!

“I have to ask you a few questions so we know there is nothing wrong. Is that okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” She consented.

“What’s your name?”

“Sansa Stark.”

 “Who are your parents?”

“Eddard and Catelyn Stark.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“I have one sister, three brothers, one adopted brother and a half-brother.”

“Are any of them married?”

“Oh, no. None are.”

“Where are you from?”

“Winterfell.”

 “Are you currently on any medications?”

“No.”

“Are you married?”

“Ha. No, I’m only seventeen,” She kind of laughed.

“Seventeen?”

“Yes, I’m seventeen.”

“I see. Could you look at some pictures and let me know if you recognize them?”

“Sure.”

He pulled out a pack of pictures and began holding them up. There was one of three little girls. They had similar faces but different eyes and different hair.

“Do you recognize these girls?”

“No,” She did not. He lifted up a picture of a girl in her early twenties. She had long auburn curls and grey eyes.

“Do you recognize her?”

“No.”

He lifted a picture of her parents but they looked older.

“Do you recognize them?”

“They look like my parents. But they look a lot older.”

“Okay. What about these people?”

He held up a picture of a bunch of couples with children. She did not recognize any of the women or children except one woman. The men looked like her brothers except the on beside the woman who looked vaguely like Arya.

“The men looked like my brothers and that woman looks like Arya. But these people are too old,” She answered.  He nodded and lifted up another picture. It was of the scaring man. She jumped at seeing it.

“Do you recognize this man?”

“Yes,” She answered.

“Yes? Who is he?”

“I don’t know. He was in my dream. He said he was my husband. But I have no husband and I would not be married to that,” She said not caring how shallow she sounded.

“I see,” He nodded then pulled up another picture.

“Do you recognize this woman?” He held up a picture of a woman. She was beautiful and mature looking. She looked a little like her mother but prettier. Her hair was long and red. Her stomach was large with child. She was smiling. She looked so familiar.

“She looks like…me,” Sansa was very confused and her head really hurt.

“Well, that is because it is you,” He said. She shook her head.

“No, she’s too old. That’s not me,” She denied.

“Sansa,” He tried to say her name.

“That’s not me. This is some weird dream. I just need to close my eyes and when I open them then I will be back in the theater with Joffrey and I can just wake up and laugh about this,” She said closing her eyes. She counted to ten mentally and then opened her eyes. Dr. Ebrose was still there.

“Sansa, this isn’t a dream. This is real life,” He said.

“No. No. It can’t be,” She kept saying. Her head ached, “Why does my head hurt?”

“You fell down some stairs and suffered a head injury. I see you also have some memory loss.”

“Memory loss? What are you talking about? I-ouch!” She clung to her head.

“Sansa, please-” He kept saying.

“Go away! Go away!” She yelled holding her head.

 Dr. Ebrose called for a nurse who upped the morphine which resulted in less pain.  Dr. Ebrose began to reach out towards Sansa she swatted at him. Dr. Ebrose could take a hint and left Sansa’s room and left the pictures with her. With the pain going away she relaxed in the bed. She was so confused and shocked. Was this really not a dream? Was she old? Had she forgotten a life? She looked down at the pictures. She looked at them one by one. Then she stared at the one the man said was her. The woman certainly looked like her but it could not be her. Sansa was not old. She just needed a mirror to prove it. She put the pictures down just in time for a woman who looked like her mother to walk in the room.

“Sansa,” She greeted. Sansa knew it was her mother.

“Mother,” Sansa asked/greeted.

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” Catelyn and came hugged her daughter. 

“Mother, that Dr. Ebrose says I have memory loss or something. That isn’t true right? He’s just lying to me.”

“Sansa, what is the last thing you remember?”

“Joffrey just kissed me at the movies,” Sansa answered blushing. Catelyn bit her lip.

“I see.  Sansa, is that it?”

“Yes, it is. “

“Oh, Sansa,” Cat hugged her daughter again and stroked in order to comfort herself and confused daughter.

“Mother, do you have a compact mirror?” Sansa asked. Cat nodded and pulled it from her purse. She handed to Sansa. Sansa looked at herself.

  _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_ Sansa mentally asked. She knew then that the doctor was being truthful. She began to cry.

“Oh, God! Oh, God!” She cried.

“Sansa, it’s okay,” Cat held her daughter.

“Who am I? Who am I?” She kept asking her mother.

“You are my daughter. You are a beautiful woman. You are a wonderful mother. You are a loving wife. You are my sweet Sansa,” Cat cooed. Sansa pulled away.

“I’m a mother?” Sansa asked.

“Yes. You are a mother to five beautiful children,” Cat smiled.

“Five?”

“Yes. You have four beautiful girls and a sweet little boy.”

“Five children?” Sansa kept repeating. She had five children? Five?

“What are their names? Where are they?” She asked.

“Well four of them are actually here.”

“Are they okay?” Her maternal instincts kicked in.

“Oh, yes, they are just outside with your father,” Cat assured her.

“You said four. Where is the fifth?”

“Oh, she is on her honeymoon,” Cat said.

“Honeymoon?” She already had kid that was married.  How old was her daughter? How old was she herself?

“Yes, she got married right before your accident.”

“How old am I?” Sansa asked.

“You’re forty,” Cat answered.

“Forty? Forty? I am so old,” Sansa was stunned.

“You’re not old,” Cat laughed.

“Yesterday, I was seventeen. Today, I am forty,” Sansa told her mother. Cat did not know how to respond.

“So what are my children’s names? What do they look like? How old are they?” Sansa questioned her mother. Cat saw the pictures and searched through them. She held the one up of the twenty-two year old.

“This is Alysanne. She is your oldest daughter. She’s twenty-two. She is the one who just got married,” Cat said. Then she held the one up of the three little girls.

“These are the triplets: Shella, Elenei and Daeryssa. They are three,” Cat pointed to the red head, the grey eyed brunette and then the blue eyed brunette. They were all beautiful girls. Sansa noted that none of the girls had blonde hair or green eyes.

“I take I did not marry Joffrey,” Sansa was disappointed.

“No, thank God,” Cat sounded so relieved. Sansa did not understand her mother’s relief.

“Who did I marry?” Sansa asked.

“Sandor Clegane.”

“Sandor Clegane? Who is that?” Sansa asked. Her mother found a photo in the pile.

“Here he is,” Cat raised the photo of the scary man.

“Him? I married him? I married that monster?” Sansa was disgusted.

“Sansa, he-”

“I married him. Oh, what happened? Was I drunk? Did he blackmail me? Mom, how did I end up with that guy?” Sansa was freaking out.

“Sansa-”

“What happened to Joffrey? Why didn’t I marry him? Why did I marry this-this-this thing?” Sansa lost it.

“Sansa,” Her mother tried to calm her but she couldn’t. A nurse came and ushered Cat away.

“I married this! This!” Sansa was wailing and raving. She pointed to the picture of the beast. The nurse lowered her back and made her take something. Sansa was out.


	5. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor learns of his wife's feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the great comments and kudos! I have some bad news. I will be out of town for the upcoming week and where I am going has not internet access and I cannot take my computer. :( I will not be able to update till around Friday night or Saturday. :( I'm so sad. But here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 5: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

“What’s wrong with her, doctor?” Sandor asked Dr. Ebrose.

“I believe your wife as retrograde amnesia. She thinks she is seventeen,” The doctor informed Sansa’s husband and parents. 

“I don’t think it would be wise for you to go to her, Mr. Clegane. She probably would respond best to a face she knows like her mother,” Dr. Ebrose said.

“I’ll go to her,” Catelyn volunteered and went to Sansa’s room.

“I want to see her,”Sandor said and tried to follow his mother-in-law but the doctor and Ned stopped him.

“The doctor said no, Sandor. Let Cat see her first,” Ned advised.

“Ned, I won’t go in. I’ll just stand outside the door. I just want hear her voice,” Sandor looked pathetic. Ned removed his hand from Sandor’s chest and let his son-in-law pass. Sandor was quiet as he limped to Sansa’s room. He stood at the door but kept himself out of her view. He listened to everything she said.

“Who did I marry?” Sansa asked.

“Sandor Clegane,” Cat answered,

“Sandor Clegane? Who is that?” Sansa asked. The words were like an arrow to his chest. He wanted to step in and say that he was her husband then kiss her. Instead he heard Cat answer for him.

“Him? I married him? I married that monster?” More arrows hit their mark.

“I married him. Oh, what happened? Was I drunk? Did he blackmail me? Mom, how did I end up with that guy?” Yet more arrows came.

“What happened to Joffrey? Why didn’t I marry him? Why did I marry this-this-this thing?”

Sandor did not know how much more he could take. He limped quickly down the hall away from Sansa’s room. His wife had forgotten him and thought him a monster. She even asked about Joffrey. How could she ask about that boy? Joffrey was the real monster. Still, it was breaking his heart that his wife would think him a monster. He always believed he was then she made him think differently.

Sandor kept down the hall until he reached the room where his daughters were playing with their cousins and his son was being passed around by the aunts. Shella was wrestling Rickard while Elenei was showing her other cousins her ballet moves. Daeryssa was the only one to see him. He could see her smile and mouth ‘Boban’. Daeryssa always noticed everything. She got up and came towards him.

“Boban,” She beamed reaching him. The other girls noticed their father and ran to him. Elenei claimed his left leg as Shella claimed his right. He picked all his girls up into his arms and held them tight. They all gave him kisses.

“How’s Mama?” Elenei asked.

“She’s tired,” He answered.

“Can we go see her?” Shella asked.

“Not now. She needs to rest,” Sandor said.

“But I want to see her now!” Shella protested. HE put his daughters down.

“You can’t see her now, Shella.”

“But I want to! I want to see Mama!”

“You can’t now.”

“Why?”

“You just can’t. Jon, can you help me get the kids in the car?” Sandor asked his brother-in-law. Sandor thought it’d be best if they all just left. He was suddenly feeling sick in this place. Jon nodded and scooped up Elenei and Shella as Sandor got Daeryssa. Ygritte followed holding Galladon.

“Why?” Shella kept asking.

“Stop asking,” Jon told his niece.

“I just want to know why, Uncle Jon,” She said.

“You just can’t, Shella,” Sandor groaned as they got into the elevator.

“Why?” She held out her question.

“Because she doesn’t remember us!” Sandor snapped. His face was cross and cruel. Shella burst into tears as did Elenei and Galladon. Shella cried because of how her father spoke. Elenei cried because of the scary face made. Galladon began to cry because others were crying. Daeryssa was the only calm child. She clung to her father as he stormed out of the elevator towards the parking lot. Jon and Ygritte were left to comfort their nieces and nephews.

“Boban is mean!” Sandor heard Shella cry just before he stepped outside the hospital doors. He did not mean to take such a harsh tone with his daughter. He was just upset. His wife had forgotten him and his daughter just kept poking him with her repetitive question. When he reached the car he sighed and sat Daeryssa on the top of the car but kept his arm around her to keep her from falling.

“What’s wong, Boban?” His sweet, sensitive Daeryssa asked.

“Your Mama don’t remember us, Dae,” He told her.

“What?” She was confused.

“Your mama hit her head now she doesn’t know who we are. She thinks we’re strangers.”

“But I’m her baby. I’m not a stranger,” Dae informed her father.

“I know, Dae. Mama is just confused.”

“Confused?”

“Not sure.”

“Oh. Okay. When will she be sure?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is that why we can’t see Mama?”

“Yes.”

Jon, Ygritte and Dae’s siblings arrived. Shella and Elenei were still sniffling. Sandor took the girls and began to fasten them into their car seats with the help of Jon as Ygritte fixed Galladon. Shella glared at her father as he fastened her in.

“I don’t like mean Boban,” Shella spat. Sandor sighed and looked at his daughter rather sternly.

“I’m sorry, Shella,” He apologized. They looked at each other for a moment.

“I fo-give you, Boban,” She had learned about forgiveness. She smiled and gave her Boban a kiss. He also apologized to Elenei who kissed him too. Daeryssa gave him a kiss just for good measure. As Sandor thanked Jon and Ygritte for their help and informed them that they were going home for the night, he heard Dae tell her sisters what was wrong with their Mama. The girls seemed to get the problem when Daeryssa explained it. The car ride was rather quiet as they returned home. Sandor unloaded his offspring from youngest to oldest. It was late and so he began putting them to bed. As the girls brushed their teeth, Sandor put the already asleep baby in his crib. He returned to his girls and helped each into their pajamas. Shella wanted to wear her bird pajamas. Elenei put on her pink ones but kept her tutu on over it. Daeryssa wanted her puppy pajamas. He helped them all then tucked them into their beds.

“Night, Boban,” They said in unison.

“Night,” He said. He turned off the main light that made all the nightlights turn on. He left his girls and went to his and Sansa’s room. He was tired. He had not slept for days. How could he? He was keeping watch over his beloved wife.

He stripped down to nothing and crawled into his empty bed. He was accustomed to sleeping in the nude. He used to sleep naked even before he met Sansa. He found after marrying her there was no need for him to change since sleeping nude proved to make it easier for the two to copulate. He would not be copulating tonight though. He looked over to Sansa’s side. Without her there he felt…incomplete. He tried to imagine her there beside him giggling about something he said or sewing or sketchy new dresses or even telling him about her trip to the super market. He missed her and now with her memory loss he was not going to have his wife back. His wife had been replaced with a scared girl. He had no idea what to do.

Sandor could not sleep even though he needed it. He just looked at Sansa’s side thinking of her red hair and her blue eyes. Her soft smile and tender voice. He almost tricked himself into sleeping but then he heard a sound he hated. Galladon’s crying.

Sandor got out of the bed and slipped on his boxers. He groaned and cursed as he went into the infant’s nursery. He picked the baby up. He did not smell. He tried to feed him but the boy would not have. Galladon just cried and cried. Usually, Sandor would have gone to Sansa by now but she was not there. He had no idea what he was to do. He tried bouncing him but it did not help. He wanted to leave the baby. He really wanted to just dropped the baby outside and let wolves raise the boy. But Sandor could not do that. He tried thinking of ways to calm the vocal lad.

“What is the damn song she sings?” Sandor’s thoughts were scrambled.

“It’s something about babies. Oh, shut up, boy! I’m trying to think. Dammit! What is that song?”

He kept trying to think but Galladon’s crying did not help at all. Then it came to him. He cleared his throat.

“Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes,” Sandor tried to sing but his raspy, deep voice was not comforting to the babe. He cursed. He almost wanted to shake some sense into the baby to make him stop crying. Sansa had told him that shaking babies was bad though.

“Galladon, stop crying,” Sandor begged. The boy was relentless. Sandor carried his son to his room as an idea came to him. Once in the room, Sandor pulled out his cellphone. He went to his saved voicemail. There was only message and it was from Sansa. He had saved it because it contained the one time Sansa had ever gotten drunk in their entire marriage. He put it on speaker so Galladon could hear.

“Sandor, its Sansa. I miss you. When are you coming home? I really, really miss you. I miss you so much I think my heart might burst if you don’t come home soon. Sandor! I need you. I need you bad. I bought some of the Dornish juice you like. I’ve already had some. It tastes weird. It makes me feel hot and drowsy and needy. Can you tell?  Sandor, hurry home, please. I need you. My body needs you.  Sandor, I need you home now. Oh, I need you. I love you so much, Sandor. I want to show you when you get home. I’ll even do that thing Ygritte told be about. Oh, Sandor, come home. I miss you. I miss you. I am just sitting here alone in bed with this juice, wishing you were somehow near,” Sandor was not sure how appropriate it was for him to play the drunken voicemail for his son but it was working. As soon as Sansa’s voice started Galladon quieted down. He was finally silent but stared at the phone.

“Sandor, I don’t know how much longer I can wait. I need you. I need you. Sandor, come home and make love to me! Hurry up! I miss you. I love you and need you. I love you. I love you,” the call ended and so did Galladon’s consciousness. He lied on Sandor’s chest. Sandor did not dare risk waking the babe and so drifted off to sleep with his son on his chest.


	6. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! I really missed everyone! :'( But I am back and hope to be for a long while! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 6: Getting to Know You

Sansa woke up hoping everything that had happened had been a dream but seeing her aged mother confirmed it was reality and not a dream. Her mother greeted her with a smile but Sansa began to cry.

“What’s wrong, Sansa?” Catelyn asked her eldest daughter.

“It wasn’t a dream. I’m old, Joffrey’s gone, I have five children and I’m married to that man,” Sansa sobbed. She continued to sob and mope for a few moments till Catelyn could take it no more.

“Stop that, Sansa,” Catelyn offered no sympathy.

“What?”                                                                                      

“Stop that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Losing your memory is terrible but you’re acting like you woke up among strangers in a crack house instead of a hospital with those who love you the most. I can’t let you just sit there and mope. Pitying yourself will not help you or anyone else right now. It especially will not help your children. You are a mother now, Sansa. You are good mother and good mothers are to be there for their children even when it is difficult to do so. I know you do not know them but they know you and they are too young to really understand what is going on with you. If you keep on having your pity party, they will be confused and eventually feel rejected which can lead to future bad choices. Your children need you now and you need them,” Cat had not talk to her daughter like this in many years.

“But I know nothing of parenting and-” Sansa began.

“Sansa, you just need to show them love and get to know them again. Your husband can take care of the parenting. He has been doing it with you for the past few years.”

Sansa paused in thought then nodded her head.

“Bring the children, Mother, but I don’t want to see that thing,” Sansa spoke.

“Sansa!”

“What?”

“That is rude. He is your husband!”

“I don’t even know him!”

“You don’t know him now, but you did and you married him and you had his children. He has been a good husband to you for all I know and you should not be so reproachful around him. He-”

“Mom,” Sansa did not want to hear any more of the man who was said to be her husband. This man must be some great actor to convince her mother he is not a monster. Sansa just knew he must have tricked her in some way into marrying him.

“Send for my children and…my husband,” Sansa wanted to vomit at the last part. Catelyn nodded and left her daughter so she could get Ned to call Sandor.

-

“Boban. Boban,” Three little pups poked the sleeping Hound. The old dog opened his eyes to see his daughters standing by his bed. They somehow escaped their room and found their father. Sandor was very glad he had put his boxers back on.

“What is it, girls?” He asked sitting up while trying not to jostle the still sleeping Galladon.

“We’re hungry,” Shella stated. Sandor looked to his side to ask his wife to make their spawn some food then he had to face the hard truth that Sansa was not there. Sandor frowned then began to get up from the bed. He had to take care of his children. He left his room and traveled to the kitchen downstairs with his three little lasses behind him. Once in the kitchen , Galladon woke with a big yawn and luckily, seemed not to be cranky. Sandor put the boy in his high chair.

“What do you girls want?” Sandor asked his three extra tails.

“Pancakes!” They cheered. Sandor looked at the stove.  He had no idea how to make pancakes and was not about to give himself more burns trying to learn how on this day. Sandor fetched some bowls, spoons, milk and box of a sugared cereal. He quickly fixed the cereal and gave them to his daughters there took a seat at the miniature table he had bought them.

“I want pancake!” Shella whined deeply disappointed with the cereal.

“Well, you’re having cereal,” He replied.

“I’m not eating it!” Shella pushed the bowl away.

“Yes, you are,” Sandor pushed it back.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Shella Clegane, if you don’t’ eat this cereal you’re going to get a spanking,” Sandor threatened. He had paddled his rather mischievous daughter before. He did not do it in a hard way. He more like patted her backside but she did not like it. Shella stared her father down with a scowl. Sandor stared back unblinking.

“Well…we can’t eat it yet,” She looked away.

“Why not?” Sandor realized that none of his girls had begun to eat.  He began rubbing his tense forehead.

“You didn’t bless it,” Shella smirked. Her sister nodded.

“God, bless this damn cereal,” Sandor groaned the prayer. The girls then began to eat. It was then that Galladon let his father know of his hunger through a cry. Sandor groaned as he fixed a bottle for his son and fed the boy. As Sandor fed his only son, he looked to Shella. How did she end up that stubborn? Neither Elenei or Daeryssa had much willpower unless it came to Elenei’s tutu. What had Shella gotten her stubbornness?

Sandor made him a bowl or cereal only after feeding Galladon and changing the diaper the boy had soiled during his feeding. As he ate his children stared him. He did not know why. Usually, he would come downstairs in the morning to be greeted with eggs, bacon and no kids. They were always doing something elsewhere so he could eat his breakfast in peace but today was not like that at all. He knew Sansa was responsible for that. She always planned the day for the children. Now, Sansa was in the hospital and did not seem to want to have anything to do with him or her children.

“Boban, when can we see Mama?” Elenei asked.

“I don’t know, Elenei,” He answered rather grimly. It was then that his cellphone rang. He could see that it was his father-in-law.

“Hello,” Sandor greeted.

“Hello, Sandor. Are you planning on coming to the hospital today?

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you should. Sansa wants to see the children and you,” Ned’s information gave a twinge of hope to the hurt husband.

“Okay, I’ll bring them,” Sandor then ended the call. He put the phone down and picked up Galladon.

“Girls, it’s time to get dressed,” Sandor announced.

“Why?” came Shella’s favorite question.

“Because we are going to see Mama,” He answered making the girls smile. They ran upstairs to wait for their father to dress them. Sandor followed behind with Galladon in his arms. He hoped things would not be like yesterday.

-

Sansa in haled and exhaled slowly and deeply. She had to prepare herself to meet her children and…husband. She could tell her daughters were very pretty like her and looked like sweet children. She always liked children and wanted to be a mother. She never thought that she would suddenly wake up one day and have five children. Having listened to her mother’s words, Sansa agreed that her children needed their mother. Even if she did not know them she was going to get to know them and raise them if she can. However, she will not be a wife to that man. She would be polite and civilized but that would be it.

“Sansa, your visitors are here,” A nurse came to the room. Sansa lifted her head to see that the three little girls from the picture were with the nurse. The only redhead was in a rainbow dress. Her shoes were dirty and did not match her dress. Her hair was long and curly but Sansa could see it had not been brushed. Next to her in a pink ballerina outfit was a grey eyed girl with sloppy brown pig tails. She too wore shoes that did not match her attire. Beside the ballerina was a blue eyed girl with unbrushed brown curls. Her dress was a pale blue but the buttons on it were not fastened in the right holes.  It was obvious that whoever dressed the girls was not the best at it. Sansa almost laughed. They walked in together beaming. Sansa felt something in her maker her smile to the girls.

“Hello,” She greeted them.

“Hello, Mama,” They spoke in unison. Sansa was unsure if it was creepy or cute. She decided it was cute.

“How are you?” Sansa asked them.

“Happy to see Mama,” Daeryssa answered. Sansa’s smile widened.

“What about you, Mama,” Elenei asked.

“I am happy to see you all,” Sansa replied.

“Then you’ll be weally happy soon because Boban is outside,” Shella grinned.

“Boban?”  Was Boban the son she had yet to see? It was a weird name. Boban. Where did that name even come from?

“Boban!” Shella ran out the doorway and reappeared with the beast. Sansa’s smile faltered and Sandor did see it. His face was serious and she could tell he was just as uncomfortable as her.

“Hello,” She faked a smile. He nodded awkwardly.

“Boban, Mama is happy to see us!” Shella spoke in a matter-of-factly tone. Sandor simple nodded again.

“Boban, come by Mama,” Elenei pulled at her father’s pants. Sandor limped forward to the end of the bed. Sansa wondered why he was limping.

“Mama, Boban says you don’t know us,” Daeryssa spoke shocking her mother.

“Well, I don’t remember you all right now,” Sansa tried to be delicate. The girls nodded.

“Perhaps your Boban could introduce us again,” Sansa looked to the older man.

“This is Shella, Elenei and Daeryssa,” He gestured to each girl as he said their names. Each girl smiled to their mother and she smiled back.

“I’m the oldest! Wikard says I’m the pwettiest!” Shella smirked.

“No! I’m the pwettiest!” Elenei stated.

“Wickard says I’m the pwettiest!” Shella defended herself.

“Wickard is a doo-doo head!” Elenei declared.

“No, he’s not!”

“Yes, he is!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

The two oldest twins began fighting and Sandor had to pull them apart before they could hit each other.

“Stop that now, girls,” Sandor growled but they did not stop.

“Who is Wickard?” Sansa asked.

“Rickard is Rickon’s son,” Sandor answered then tried to stop his daughters that had begun to hit him in order to get to the other.

“Rickon has a son?” Sansa was a bit surprised.

“Yeah, the boy is four or something now. I have to take these girl out.”

“I see,” Sansa nodded. Sandor left the room with the swatting girls.

“Mama, can I sit on the bed with you,” The little question came from Daeryssa who was closest to the bed.  Sansa nodded and pick Daeryssa up and put her on the bed.

“I’m Dae,” she introduced herself.

“Hello, Dae,”Sansa kind of laughed. Daeryssa hugged her mother which took Sansa by surprise but she hugged her back.

“I’m glad you woke up, Mama,” Dae cuddled against her mother.

“Me too,” Sansa stroked Daeryssa’s back.

“Boban was weally sad,” Dae continued.

“Was he?”

“Yes but I knew twue wove’s kiss would work,” Dae smiled up to her Mama. True love’s kiss? Had that man kissed her before she woke up? Sansa did not want to think about that.

“Did your Boban dress you?” Sansa asked her child.

“Yes,” Dae nodded.

“Does he usually dress you?”

“No, you do. Boban not good at buttons,” Dae gestured to her dress.

“No, he is not,” Sansa laughed and began to unbutton and re-button Dae’s dress.

“But Boban twied,” Dae said when Sansa fixed the last button.

“I know,” Sansa laughed. Sansa began to smooth out Daeryssa’s hair.

“You have beautiful hair,” Sansa complemented her daughter.

“I like Mama’s hair,” Dae grabbed Sansa’s long red hair.

“You do?”

“Yes. Boban likes it too,” Dae began twisting parts of Sansa’s hair together.

“Does he now?” Sansa began braiding Dae’s hair.

“Yes. Shelly and Ally have red hair. Uncle Jon says red hair makes girls sassy.”

Sansa laughed.

“Who is Ally?” Sansa asked not sure of who Ally was.

“She’s my big sissy. She and Dal got mawwied,” Dae said and made Sansa remember the photo her mother showed her.

“Do you like your sisters?”

“Yes. They are nice. Shelly and Ellie fight sometimes but I like them,” Dae kept twisting Sansa’s hair.

“Sisters do that sometimes. I fight with my sister a lot.”

“Auntie Awya?”

“Yes. She likes to be like a boy and I like to be like a girl.”

“Shelly is like Aunt Awya. She is like boys. Ellie is like girls.”

“What are you like?”

“I am puppy,” Dae answered.

“Puppy?” Sansa chuckled.

“Boban says I’m like puppy.”

Sansa just kept chuckling. This little girl was not a puppy.

“You’re not a puppy. You’re a…” Sansa tried to think of what Dae was.

“What?” Dae looked up at Sansa with her big blue eyes. Dae was so gentle and kind. She did not fight like her sisters had.

“You’re a lady,” Sansa decided and finished Dae’s hair.

“A lady?”

“Yes, you’re a lady.”

“Like Mama?”

“Yes,” Sansa smiled. Dae was glowing. She liked being called a lady.

“Are Shelly and Ellie ladies too?”

“I don’t know. I have to get to know them first.”

“But you know me.”

“That’s because I’ve gotten to know you some.”

“Do you like me?” Dae asked. Sansa laughed at the girl’s desperate sounding question.

“Yes, you are…” Sansa’s mind went back to an old movie she watched with her family. She could not help beginning to sing.

“You are precisely my cup of tea,” Sansa sang. Dae giggled as her Mama sang.

“I like it when you sing, Mama. You sound pretty.”

“Thank you. Do you like to sing?”

“I can’t sing,” Dae looked down.

“I bet you can.”

“No.”

“Why don’t you try to sing? I’d like to hear you sing,” Sansa coaxed.

“Okay…” Dae swallowed the opened her mouth to sing.

“Baby mine, don't you cwy

Baby mine, dwy your eyes

West your head cwose to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine,” Dae sang. Her voice was soft and gentle. It was pretty to hear. Sansa clapped for the little girl.

“That was very good,” Sansa encouraged the girl.

“Thank you,” Dae blushed. Sansa and Dae spent a long time together. Neither Sandor nor the girls returned to the room giving Sansa and her youngest daughter a lot of time together. However, Dae grew tired and took a little nap against her mother. At that point Sandor did return to the room.

“I see Dae is asleep,” He came by Sansa’s bed. She nodded and kept her eyes on the child and not the frightening man beside her.

“Where did you take the other girls?”

“I took them out to cool their heads then we got the call that Alysanne had come back into port. We went to see her and her boy-I mean-husband,” He informed her.

“Is she here?”

“She is in the waiting room with everyone else. I’ll send her in if you want me to,” He said.

“Sure,” She replied.

“I’ll take Dae,” He went to grab the child.

“No, that is okay, sir,” She held her hand up to block him. Sandor was taken aback by her calling him ‘sir’. He did not like the detachment that title gave him. He nodded and left the room. He returned with a gorgeous redhead. She came by Sansa’s side.

“I’m Alysanne,” She introduced herself to Sansa.

“I know.”

“Did someone show you a picture of me?”

“Yes.”

“I hope it was flattering one,” Alysanne laughed.

“I was told you can’t remember anything after you were seventeen,” Alysanne said.

“Yes.”

“Grandma Cat says you mentioned Joffrey.”

“Oh, yes. The last thing I remember is going on a date with Joffrey,” Sansa got all dreamy eyed.

“And you don’t remember him?” Alysanne nodded towards Sandor who stood by the door. Sansa leaned up and held Dae so she would not be disturbed.

“I don’t and he makes feel uncomfortable,” Sansa whispered.

“Athair, can you go outside,” Alysanne turned. The older man nodded and left the room.

“Athair can be a bit imposing,” Alysanne said.

“Athair?”

“It means father.”

“What about Boban?”

“It means Daddy.”

“Oh, that makes so much sense now,” Sansa finally got it. It became silent between the two women.

“I know this must be very awkward for you with you waking up with a husband and children you don’t know. It must be very confusing and hard,” Alysanne sympathized. Sansa was so happy to have someone who actually understood her.

“It is. I mean you girls are beautiful and lovely to be around but I just can’t believe I’m this old and that I’m married to _that_ man. I don’t mean to insult your father but I don’t know how I went from my perfect boyfriend Joffrey to being married to _that_ guy,” Sansa began to cry.

“Don’t cry, Mother. He is not how you might think him. Athair is a good, honest man who has never purposely wronged you. Granted he is a fearsome and imposing man but he is not bad,” Alysanne assured Sansa. Sansa shook her head. She was not sure if she should believe Alysanne.

“You should really get to know him,” Alysanne said.

“I don’t know. I can barely stand looking at him,” Sansa confessed.

“I know. It takes a bit to get used to that.”

“How did he get those scars anyway and that limp?”  Sansa asked

“You should ask him,” Alysanne replied.

It was then that a doctor, Cat and Sandor came in and informed Sansa that she was cleared to leave the hospital and return home. Sansa was not sure of what home she would be going to. She looked to her mother and asked.

“We believe it would be best if you went to your current home. It might be able to help trigger some memories and give the children some stability,” Cat answered. Sansa was heartbroken by her mother’s information. She was going home with that man. She looked to Alysanne for some support. Alysanne took Sansa’s hand and informed her that she and her new husband lived near and would come by a lot. Sansa took comfort in that.  Alysanne took Dae from Sansa so Sansa could get ready to go. Alysanne took Dae away with Sandor and Cat began helping Sansa gather her belongings.

“Where are my clothes to change into?” Sansa asked her mother.

“We totally forgot to get you clothes,” Cat gasped in remembrance.

“Well, where are the clothes that I was wearing when I came here?”

“You weren’t wearing clothes,” Cat blushed. Sansa turned red.

“I wasn’t wearing clothes?”

“No…”

“Why didn’t I have clothes?” Sansa was very puzzled.

“I don’t know. You should ask-Oh, Sandor, there you are.  Why didn’t have Sansa have clothes when she came to the hospital?” Cat asked the newly entered Sandor. His cheeks gained some color.

“Because she did not have clothes on when she fell down the stairs,” Sandor answered.

“Why wasn’t I wearing clothes?” Sansa wanted to take back her question. She feared it was something sexual.

“You just took a shower and were coming down the stairs when you fell,” He answered. Sansa was relieved.

“Oh, okay.”

“Sandor, we forgot to Sansa clothes. Can you go to the house and get her some?” Cat asked. Sandor nodded and departed. He returned with a dress that Sansa quickly put on and then joined her husband in the car to return to their house. It was a long, awkward and quiet ride but when Sansa saw the mansion she gasped.

“Is that my house?” She asked.

“Yes,” He answered. Sansa could not stop smiling as she got out. It was beautiful. She reached for the door but Sandor opened before she could. Walking into the mansion she could not stop her eyes from wandering everywhere. It was gorgeously furnished and was just how she always wanted to live. She loved it. If there was any plus side to this predicament besides her adorable children it would be this house. She absolutely adored it. As she searched from room to room she found the house far greater than her first impression. When she entered the living room she looked at the expensive furnishings but she froze when she saw the couch. Her head felt light as she stared. She closed her eyes.  Even with her eyes closed images flashed in front of her eyes. She saw a grey head bobbing against her chest. She heard someone hoarsely whimpering her name. She did not like it and opened her eyes to see Sandor keeping her from falling. She jumped back when she saw his face. Was he the whimpering man? She looked at his head. There was not enough grey his hair for him to be that man. And she doubted that the big man ever whimpered.

“Are you alright, Sansa?” He asked her.

“I’m just tired, sir,” She responded. He nodded then instructed her to follow him. He led her up the stairs and to a large bedroom. The bed was huge and not made. She knew this must be their bedroom.

“I’ll leave you here,” He said and began to leave.

“Sir,” She called after him. Sandor turned around. There was a secret hope in him that Sansa had some sort of memory gain at seeing the house and bed.

“Will you please close the door?” She disappointed the Hound. He nodded and shut the door. He limped down the hall. Usually, he would check on the children before bed but his in-laws had taken the children for the night so that Sansa would not be disturbed in the night. He went into a guest room, stripped off his clothes and crawled into the bed. He stared at the ceiling and could only think about the woman a few rooms down.


	7. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has her first morning at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I love them! Please, enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 7: Good Morning

When the sun rose, so did Sansa. She had a good sleep but something in her made her wake up so early. She knew the room she was in belonged to her and that man who says he is her husband. She was glad he was not in the bedroom. She got out of the bed and walked around the room. It was neat except for a table where many papers were strewn with sketches of dresses. She stared at the dresses.   They were beautiful and for children. She recognized her own handwriting on the papers. Was she a fashion designer? Sansa smiled at the idea. She always did like making clothes.  She walked from the table to keep exploring the room. There was not much furniture besides the bed and a dresser. There was door leading to a closet which she opened to find half of it was feminine clothes and the other half masculine.  She selected a violet dress from the lady’s side and laid it on the bed. She went to the dresser and began going through the drawers in search of undergarments. She discovered a drawer full of lacy brassieres and panties. All of them were nude, white, black or light blue. Sansa’s own underwear drawer at Winterfell was full of brightly covered undergarments. She guessed that her taste had matured.  She pulled out a nude bra and nude panties. Grabbing the bra she realized how much bigger the size was compared to her seventeen year old one. She put the garments on the bed with the dress and went to the door that led to the bathroom. She stripped down intending to take a shower. Before stepping into the shower she looked at her naked reflection. She looked very different from her seventeen year old self. Her hair was longer and her face was far more defined. There were some crow’s feet by her eyes.  Her skin was the same but her breasts were far larger and heavier. Her hips were wider and she had a lot more curves. She was no longer a size two. She looked to her lower abdomen where there was a scar. It looked like a C-section scar. She traced the scar with her fingers. She had probably needed the C-section with triplets.

Sansa looked away and stepped into the shower to begin washing, scrubbing, and shaving herself into perfection. After rinsing the conditioner from her hair she noticed something near her feet. It was not soap. No it was something silvery and small. It moved.

Screaming was what awoke Sandor and made him leap from his bed, limp down the hallway quickly and burst into the bathroom where Sansa was completely naked, dripping wet, still screaming and pointing to the shower.

“Bug! Bug!” She kept screaming. Sandor opened the shower curtain and saw the silverfish. He quickly killed it which made Sansa stop screaming.

“Thank you! I was so scared!” She hugged him tightly in her gratitude. Sandor did not miss opportunity to hold his naked, shivering, wet wife. It felt great to feel her naked body against his naked self once more. However, Sansa pulled away red in the face. They both looked down to see that they were both still naked and Sandor’s happiness had become a bit evident. Sansa screeched and covered her eyes. Sandor covered himself and rasped a “sorry”. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Because her hands were still busy covering her eyes she did not cover her body from Sandor’s view. Sandor grabbed a towel and tried to wrap it around Sansa to cover her up.

“What are you doing?” Sansa finally uncovered her eyes and smacked him away.

“I’m just trying to cover you up with a towel,” He barked.

“Oh,” Sansa blushed and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. They stood there awkwardly together it nothing but towels.  Even though she was terribly uncomfortable, Sansa could not stop her eyes from looking over Sandor. Even though she was told he was in his fifties, his body said otherwise. He was muscled like bull. He had scars here and there but that made him seem manlier. His tight chest was covered in dark hair. It was moist from where she hugged him. There were some droplets falling from his chest to his towel. She blushed remembering the size of that thing.  She averted her eyes. Her head began to hurt again and she closed her eyes. She held her head and her knees became weak.  Images went before her eyes.

She saw the shower again. Someone was inside but she opened it anyway. She saw a naked Sandor. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. She began to kiss him then his cheek then his neck then his chest then she went lower and…

“Sansa,” She heard him groan repeatedly. Sansa could not believe herself. She was doing that with that guy. Sansa opened her eyes and found her leaning against Sandor again.

“Are you alright?” Sandor asked. She was tomato red. She could not look at him at all.

“It’s just the heat from the shower. I’m fine,” Sansa pushed away from him and went back into the bedroom. Sandor followed her.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. You can leave now,” Sansa dismissed him. He nodded and left her. Sansa dried and dressed herself. She still could not get the images of him and her out her mind. She tried to distract herself by looking at herself in the mirror but her head went light and when she closed her eyes she saw the mirror reflecting Sandor’s hands wrapping around her chest and unbuttoning her dress. Sansa shook her head opened her eyes. She looked to her designs but her head went light again. She tried not to close her eyes but she could not stop her eye lids. She saw her own hand gripping the edge of the desk. Her papers rustled beneath her arms that were moving. She could tell her body was rocking. She heard her name being groaned in her ear then a hand went on top of hand. She stopped rocking. Sansa opened her eyes again and had to fan herself. She felt hot and sick. She had to get out of the room.

Sansa left the bedroom and began to go back down the stairs. She hoped she would not see any more images. She made it into the kitchen. Somehow she just knew where all the food products and dishes were. She began to fix herself some cereal. As she ate, Sandor came down the stairs in jeans and grey shirt that showed off his muscles. Her eyes went down to his pants and she looked away ashamed of herself. He fixed himself some cereal as well and sat near her at the table. They ate in silence. Sansa tried not to look at him at all. Sandor opened his mouth once or twice to attempt conversation but found he could not.

“Good morning,” Sansa broke the ice.

“Good morning,” He responded.

“Where are the children?” Sansa inquired.

“Your parents have them,” He answered.

“Oh, that was nice of them,” She commented. They returned to silence.

“When will they be back?” She asked.

“They’ll be here later in the morning,” He answered.

_Ding. Dong._

“That might be them. I’ll get it,” Sandor rose from his seat and went for the front door. The bell rang again as he tried to get there. Sandor reached the door just as the bell rang again. He opened the door.

“Mr. Clegane!” Came the bubbly voice of none other than Cass Frey.

“Miss Frey, what are you doing here?” He was confused as to why she was at the house.

“I heard about Mrs. Clegane’s accident and I wanted to make sure everything was fine here,” She smiled.

“We’re fine,” Sandor replied getting rather annoyed with the girl’s presence.

“I’m so glad. Has Mrs. Clegane gotten her memories back yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh, my, that be so hard. How are the children taking it?”

“They’re fine.”

“Oh, that’s good. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Sandor really wanted to get rid of the girl but Sansa had taught him he had to be delicate with girls’ feelings.

“Good. And Mrs. Clegane?”

“She’s fine as well,” Sandor began to grit his teeth.

“Are my parents-oh, hello,” Sansa had come to the door expecting her parents but instead saw a young lady.

“Hello, Mrs. Clegane. How are you?” Cass asked.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry but I don’t recognize you,” Sansa said.

“Oh, I’m Cass Frey. I’m one of Mr. Clegane’s pupils,” Cass shook Sansa’s hand.

“Pupil? Are you a teacher?” Sansa asked her husband.

“I teach self-defense to college students,” He responded. Sansa was shocked. He taught people how to defend themselves. She could not help thinking that his job was kind of sweet.

“I just came to make sure everything was well here,” Cass continued.

“That is very sweet of you, Miss Frey,” Sansa smiled.

“Oh, please, call me Cass, Mrs. Clegane,” Cass insisted.

“Okay, Cass.”

“Well, you can see we are all fine here. I’ll see you at class later this week,” Sandor tried to get rid of Cass.

“Sir, don’t be rude. Please, come in here, Cass,” Sansa ushered the college girl inside. Sandor closed the door and rolled his eyes. He returned to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Mrs. Clegane.”

“Please, call me Sansa.”

“Thank you, Sansa. Oh, my! You have beautiful home!” Cass exclaimed.

“Isn’t it? I came here last night and I was amazed,” Sansa stared around like Cass.

“How are you adjusting to everything?” Cass asked.

“Oh, just fine…well, except it is a bit hard waking up married to him,” Sansa whispered.

“Really? I would be thrilled to wake up married to him. Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say such things about your husband,” Cass turned away blushing.

“Would you really?” Sansa was shocked by Cass’s statement.

“Well, if I am being completely honest, I do find Mr. Clegane rather…sexy,” Cass kept blushing.

“Sexy?” Sansa was a bit horrified.

“Yes. You are very lucky, Sansa. I hope one day I can find someone like him.”

Sansa laughed.

“If you like him that much you can have him,” Sansa jokingly offered.

“Oh, I wish it were that simple,” Cass sighed. Sansa was slightly confused. Was this girl serious about her husband?

“I could never do that though. I mean I would never want to ever break up a happy marriage. I’m not that type of girl at all. But if the married couple was unhappy and the husband fell in love with me and the wife with another then it would be okay, right? I mean especially if the husband and I already did have an intimate relationship,” Cass went on. Sansa’s eyes went wide. Was this girl implying that she and Sandor were hooking up? Was she serious? Something in Sansa did not like what Cass had said.

“I guess.  I’m sorry, Cass, but could you excuse me? I left something in the kitchen,” Sansa got up and returned to the kitchen. Sandor looked up at her. Sansa looked at him then back towards the direction Cass was in. She shook her head and laughed. She caught Sandor’s confused look.

“I’m sorry but are you sleeping with that girl?” Sansa asked.

“What? No! Is that what she told you? That lying little-” Sandor rose in anger.

“No, but I think she wants to sleep with you,” Sansa got in his way.

“Aye, I know but I have no desire for her,” Sandor assured Sansa. There was a light feeling in her chest when he said that but she just laughed again. She really could not believe that girl was into Sandor.

“Why do you keep laughing?” He asked.

Sansa had looked the girl over. She was dressed in high, tight skirt and a low cut blouse. She had come dressed to kill and she wanted the Hound yet the Hound did not want the huntress. Sansa just laughed and laughed at the situation. She almost pitied Cass but she really did not.

“It’s nothing,” Sansa kept laughing and left the kitchen. She was still laughing when she returned to Cass. Cass inquired as to why Sansa was laughing.

“Oh, it was just something my husband told me,” Sansa did not know why she suddenly became cattish.

“I see,” Cass kept a smile.

“I’m sorry, Cass, but Sandor and I have plans and we have to get going. So could you please leave?”

“Oh, of course,” Cass smiled but as soon as Sansa showed her to the door, Sansa saw Cass’s face turn sour.  When Sansa shut the door she just had to laugh even more. How in the world did that girl think Sandor was Mr. Perfect? How did Sandor not want that girl? It was just too funny to Sansa.

She returned to the kitchen and giggled as she finished her cereal. Sandor was still in there and was confused by Sansa. She just kept laughing.

“What are you still laughing about, lass?” He asked irritated.

“That girl sure has interesting taste,” Sansa kept eating and laughing. Sandor stared at Sansa. He had not seen her laugh since her accident. He liked to see her laugh.


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Loved all the comments and kudos! I'm currently suffering from writer's block... :( But here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 8: Reunited

Ned cradled his grandson as she watched his wife dress granddaughters.  Watching Cat slip on a blue dress onto Shella and a grey one onto Elenei made him remember Sansa and Arya when they were around that age. However, Shella was not like Sansa. Sansa had always been a lady and would not fuss or fight when Cat tried to dress her. That was Arya. Elenei was more like Sansa but looked much like Arya.  Even though his girls had driven him mad on occasion Ned kind of missed having his little girls but he was glad to have his grandchildren. There is nothing like the joys of grandparenthood.

“Ned, help take the girls to the care,” Cat said once she finished putting Shella into her dress. He nodded and took Shella’s hand. Cat scopped up the other two girls and all began journeying to the car.

“Are we going home, Gwandma?” Elenei asked.                                       

“Yes,” Cat answered. The three girls cheered waking Galladon who began to cry. Ned did not enjoy the shrill cries in his ear. He wanted to give the boy to Cat but she had her hands full.

“Shut up, Don!” Shella covered her ears and glared at the baby. He kept crying and crying. Shella was not a comforter that was for sure.

“Shella, don’t tell your brother to shut up,” Cat scolded.

“But he keep cwying!” Shella whined. The other girls nodded too.

“He’s a baby. Babies cry,” Cat explained.

“Boban say we never cwied like Don,” Shella stated proudly. Ned thought back to when the girls were just babes. They were not criers. Galladon definitely was though. The Starks and their grandchildren made it to their car loaded with car seats. Cat held the baby in her arms as Ned drove. Galladon kept crying and crying aggravating his granddaughters. Cat tried to sing, bounce and coo to the babe but nothing satisfied him. His diaper was clean and they had just fed him. There was nothing that could be done with the boy. When they drove up to the mansion where their daughter and husband lived, Ned freed the triplets that ran to the door swiftly. They were too short to ring the doorbell but they kept trying. Cat got out with the baby as Ned rang the doorbell.  The swung open to reveal Sandor.

“Boban!” the girls attacked their father’s legs. He scooped all three up in his huge arms.

“Ned,” He greeted his father-in-law.

“Sandor,” Ned nodded to his son-in-law, “How is Sansa this morning?”

“She seems better,” Sandor answered.

“Good.”

Sandor put the girls down and welcomed his father-in-law into the house. Sandor walked out to help Cat who was still trying to calm the baby. Ned continued into tht ehouse with his girls and found Sansa in the living room.

“Mama!” The girls cried and rushed to Sansa who welcomed them with hugs and kisses.

“Dad,” Sansa hugged Ned.

“How are you doing, Sansa?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” She answered generically but sincerely.

“Mama, can we go outside and play?” Shella asked quickly adjusting to her old lifestyle. Sansa looked to her father.

“They have a fenced in play area. It should be fine,” Ned said. Sansa nodded to her girls who all hugged her then ran off like three year olds do.

 “Where’s mom?” Sansa asked once the girls were gone.

“She’s outside with the baby,” Ned answered.

“Baby?” Sansa was a bit confused. She had only met four children. Oh, right she had five. She had not met her last child. It was a boy, right? What was his name? No one had told her his name yet. She wondered what it was. Had she named him Eddard after her father or did they name him Sandor after that man she married? Mr. Clegane probably wanted a masculine sounding name for his son. He probably chose some name like Walder or Karyl or Randall or Raymund. They were all masculine names but she was not fond of any of those. She would have liked to name her son after some gallant man in those books and songs she likes like Sir Serwyn from the _Mirror Shield_ or Florian from “Florian and Jonquil”. Sansa doubted her husband would let her name his son Florian.

“Is he okay?” sansa asked concerned about her child.

“He’s just crying. Your mother was trying to calm him down before you saw him,” Ned said.

Then Sansa heard the cries of the baby which let her know her mother had entered the house. Cat entered with the crying babe and Sandor behind her. Sansa looked at the baby crying in Cat’s arms as her mother bid her ‘hello’. He was so small and rosy cheeked. His hair was dark like her husband’s and she bet his eyes were grey. She felt the need to take him from her mother’s arms and so she did. The baby looked up at her as he was handed over. She could see her guess about his eyes were right. As soon as he looked at her he stopped crying. He grinned at her which made her smile. He did a little jump of joy in her arms. He gurgled and babbled a greeting that only babies knew.

“Hello, baby,” She smiled and began walking away with him. She cradled him with ease and offered him her finger. He took it in his hands as he babbled more happily. She held him close to her chest and started to cuddle with him. He was so precious. She sat on the couch not even noticing her parents and husband had gone off to get some coffee from the kitchen.

“You’re a handsome little fellow, aren’t you? Oh, you are just darling,” She squealed. The baby blushed as if he understood her.

“I could just eat you up!” She kissed his chubby cheeks earning some giggles.

“You are the cutest boy in the whole world! Yes, you are. Yes, you are, Galladon,” Sansa stopped as she said the name. She had no idea why she had called him that. That could not be his name but it felt so right. His name just had to be Galladon. No other name would be right for this little angel.  

“Sansa.”

The said girl looked up to see Sandor standing there with an extra mug of coffee. He put the mug out towards her as if to offer it.

“Oh, no, thank you. I would hate to spill it on Galladon,” She answered the covered her mouth.

“Did you say Galladon?” He asked surprised. She nodded her head sheepishly.

“I know that probably isn’t his name but no one told me any other name but it felt right. What is his name?” Sansa asked.

“Galladon.”

“What?” Sansa was surprised by the man’s answer.

“You named him Galladon after some damn knight in a story you liked. I don’t particularly like the name but it was better than Florian,” He informed her. She laughed.

“Why do you laugh?” He asked.

“I knew you would not be one to have a son called Florian,” She stopped laughing but kept a smile, “I’m just surprised I got the name right. I mean I couldn’t even remember the girls’ names but I got his.”

Sandor shrugged. He had no idea why should remember one name but not others. He was just pleased that she remembered a name. Maybe this would be the beginning to her memories returning. He put the mugs of coffee down.

“I’ll take the boy if you want to drink some coffee,” Sandor offered sitting beside her. His weight made the couch dip a bit. Sansa and Galladon fell into Sandor’s arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She apologized and quickly leaned away from him.

“No, it was my fault,” He apologized. There was an awkward silence between them. A sudden odor reached the couple’s nose. Sansa looked at Sandor. Had he farted…in front of her? Sandor looked at her confused by the look she gave him.

“Did you just-?” She could not finish her question. Sandor let out a laugh.

“No, girl, the boy just shit his diaper,” He laughed. Sansa blushed. She lifted the baby form her lap. The baby was smiling at her. He was glad he had just taken a dump.

“Uh, I-I don’t know how to-” Sansa began but Sandor took the baby from Sansa’s arms.

“I got this,” He walked away with the baby. The baby began to cry. She got up and followed. Her baby needed her. Sandor put the baby on a changing table in another room. He undressed the baby as Sansa watched. The baby kept crying.

“Galladon! Look at mommy,” Sansa called to the baby and began making silly faces as Sandor began to cleaned the baby. The baby did not stop crying.

“What are you doing?” Sandor looked over at Sansa who had currently turned her cute nose into a pig one. She released her nose and blushed.

“I was just trying to cheer him up but I guess I am not very successful,” She looked down.

“He likes it when you sing,” Sandor informed her.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Sandor turned to dispose of the diaper. Sansa looked at the boy not sure of what to sing.

“What should I sing?” She asked the diaper changer.

“Anything. You could sing about killing puppies and he’d be pleased.”

“Why would anyone sing a song like that?” She gasped.

“It was merely an example,” Sandor rolled his eyes and shook his head. The baby kept crying as Sandor got the clean diaper on the boy.

 _Well, I am glad to be back with my son. I’m so happy to be reunited with him. Reunited…_ A song came to her mind.

“Reunited and it feels so good

 Reunited 'cause we understood

 There's one perfect fit

 And, sugar, this one is it

 We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited,” Sansa sang to the baby that calmed. Sandor had finished dressing the boy and smirked.

“Do you even know what that song is about, girl?” Sandor tried to contain his chuckle. Sansa blushed.

“Well, it’s not like he knows,” Sansa mumbled. Sandor nodded. He loved his wife even this memory-less one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey send me song titles! It might help inspire me! :)


	9. Little Black Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne comes over to see her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! CURSE MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!! sorry for the all caps lol. I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and giving me suggestions. I have been stuck for so many days but I finally got something out! Here it is! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Also if you want to suggest song titles for a chapter go ahead! :)  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 9: Little Black Book

“Alysanne,” Dallan sang his wife’s name as he kissed her bare shoulder. She groaned in her sleep.

“Alysanne,” He hummed again and kissed her neck. She swatted at him in her sleep. He slid his hands around her to her breasts and gave them a squeeze then grasped her nipples.

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll give you a purple nurple,” He half-way threatened.

“Then you’ll have to get a wooden cock,” She growled. Dallan removed his hands to cover one of his favorite organs. Alysanne turned over to face her husband. She had a smug grin on her face. She laughed as she saw his slightly frightened face.

“Don’t be afraid, my love.  I wouldn’t dare cut that off,” She assured him the kissed him. He kissed her back tenderly.  Alysanne pulled away.

“What time is it?” She asked. Dallan rolled over to see their clock.

“It’s almost eleven,” He replied.

“I should get over to mother’s house,” Alysanne rolled out of the bed. Dallan stared at her naked backside. He was tempted to grab her butt and literally pull her back into the bed but she would not appreciate that much. So instead he got out of bed and dressed like his wife. It was not long till they got in his car and they drove up to see Sansa. When they reached their destination it was Alysanne who rang the doorbell.

“Alysanne!” Catelyn opened the door and hugged her granddaughter.

“Hello, Grandma Cat,” Alysanne smiled.

“Come inside. It’s freezing out there!” Cat pulled Alysanne and Dallan inside the house. Both Dallan and Alysanne were used to the cold since they were raised at Castle Black but Catelyn was still not used to the cold even after so many years living at Winterfell. Even the Eyrie’s cold was too much for the woman.

“Alysanne! Dallan,” Ned greeted them.

“Grandpa!” Alysanne hugged the said man before Dallan shook his hands.

“How is mother doing?” Alysanne asked her grandparents.

“I think she is doing better,” Ned said just in time for Sansa to appear in front of the group with Galladon in her arms.

“Alysanne!” Sansa rushed to her daughter.  Alysanne was surprised by the hug from Sansa that almost crushed the baby.

“I’m glad to see you again.”

“I am glad to see you too.”

“You won’t believe what happened to me this morning,” Sansa spoke in hushed tones.

“What?” The women were like teen girls about to gossip but Sansa did not say.

“Who is that?” Sansa whispered into Alysanne’s ear and nodded towards Dallan who had begun talking with Ned and Cat.

“Mother, this is my husband Dallan Rayder,” Alysanne presented her husband to Sansa.

“Husband?” Sansa yelped.

“It’s nice to see you again, Sansa,” Dallan grinned and shook her hand. She nodded.

“Dallan,” Sandor appeared.

“Mr. Clegane,” Dallan pulled his hand from Sansa and shook Sandor’s.

“Alysanne,” Sandor looked to his eldest child.

“Athair!” She hugged him.

“Ally!” The triplets suddenly appeared and attack their sister with hugs.

“Hey guys,” She hugged them all but they passed their sister when they saw Dallan.

“Dallan!” They squealed and ran to him.

“How are my beautiful princesses?” He asked hugging the now blushing girls.

“We good,” Shella answered.

“Good,” He kept his grin.

“He is very handsome,” Sansa whispered to Alysanne.

“I know and he’s all mine,” Alysanne smirked. Sansa looked back at Dallan as he began giving piggy back rides to the girls. Sansa’s parents and Sandor walked off to talk or something. Sansa stared at Dallan. She kind of wished she had woken up married to him but the that meant that Alysanne would not have him and Sansa would never wish those two apart even though she barely knew either one.

“So what happened this morning?” Alysanne asked her mother in low tones. Sansa blushed.

“I saw your father…naked,” Sansa was beet red as she squeaked out the last word.

“What?” Alysanne’s eyes went wide.

“It was so embarrassing! I was naked and he was naked,” Sansa covered her face with the hand not attached to the arm holding Galladon.

“Why were you two naked?” Alysanne was red but terribly cuirous.

“I was taking a shower and saw a silverfish. I jumped out and screamed then he appeared and killed it. I don’t know why he was naked though…” Sansa mentioned as she thought about it. Alysanne was trying to not be disgusted or laugh.

“Well, he sleeps naked. I bet your screams woke him up,” Alysanne offered the information.

“He sleeps naked? Why on earth would he do that?” Sansa was slightly repulsed.

“I don’t know.  He just does.”

“That’s weird…but I just can’t believe the first man I saw naked was him. Granted his body was in good shape but-oh, the horror!” Sansa was being dramatic. Alysanne laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Sansa asked, “Losing one’s visual innocence is no laughing matter.”

“I guess he stole that twice,” Alysanne chuckled.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, he was the first man you ever saw completely naked,” Alysanne informed her mother.

“What?” Sansa’s voice carried even over to Dallan. He looked over concerned but Alysanne waved him off.

“When you were seventeen, you saw him naked. It too was by complete accident but you did see him. I just thought it was funny how it happened again.”

“I did? How do you know? You weren’t even born.”

Alysanne’s mental light bulb went on.

“Mother, we need to go to your room!” Alysanne stated.

“Why?”

“There is something very important in there!” Alysanne began rushing up the stairs. Sansa followed behind very confused. Once in the room, Alysanne began raiding the drawers and closet.

“Where is it?” Alysanne groaned in her searching as Sansa and Galladon just stared on.

“What are you looking for?” Sansa asked.

“Your diary,” Alysanne answered.

“Diary? What diary?” Sansa asked as Alysanne pulled shoes boxes from the top of the closet.

“When you were seventeen Jeyne Poole gave you a diary. You wrote in it almost every day for about six months. I’m sure it can help you remember everything!” Alysanne still could not find the book.

“Jeyne Poole gave me a diary? Why?” Sansa asked but Alysanne did not answer but instead starting going under Sansa’s massive bed. She pushed out some boxes.

“Eureka!” Alysanne exclaimed coming out from under the bed with a black book. Sansa looked on it.

“This is your diary! I’m sure if you read this you will be able to understand everything a little bit better!” Alysanne put the book in Sansa’s hands after removing Galladon.

“This is the key to your past, Mother. It is a very important part of you. Please read it,” Alysanne urged. Sansa stared at the little black book.

 _In my little black book, a part of me?_ Sansa thought.

“Well, it won’t hurt to try,” Sansa said.

“Sit down and read it, okay? I’ll take Galladon down and see if lunch is ready. Just read and don’t stop till I get back up here, okay?” Alysanne said.

“Okay,” Sansa agreed. She sat on the bed as Alysanne left.

“My diary? I hope this works,” Sansa sighed and opened the book to the first page.

_August 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, my name is Sansa Stark. I guess it is a bit silly for me to introduce myself to you since you are just a book but still it is always good to practice my manners. My best friend Jeyne Poole gave me you so I could record my new life in King’s Landing. I am so excited to be moving to King’s Landing since I’ve never been anywhere but Winterfell. I love Winterfell and all but I just need to get out of here. What better place to go than King’s Landing? It’s near the beach and is home to the rich and fabulous. It’s like an East coast Beverly Hills! But the best part is that Joffrey Baratheon lives there! Joffrey is by far the most gorgeous boy ever with his blonde mane, dreamy emerald eyes and athletic physique. He’s a senior at the prestigious King’s Landing Academy, son of Mayor Robert Baratheon of King’s Landing and he is a perfect gentleman. I was lucky enough to meet him when his family came up to Winterfell in the summer because as luck would have Mayor Baratheon and my father used to be best friends! I remember when I first saw Joffrey. He came into my house in his jeans and pressed, crimson, button down shirt. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. His father introduced him and then he took my hand. I wish he had kissed but a mere shake he gave it. But the chills he gave me just from his touch still thrill me. I was overjoyed when I was tasked with showing him around Winterfell. He was always polite and courteous and seemed really interested in whatever I talked about. Oh, Joffrey… But what surprised me was when he kissed me. We and our siblings went to see Batman Forever and in the back of theater he kissed me. It was a nice but too fast of a kiss but still he kissed me! I may be the same age as he and the daughter of the owner of Stark Enterprises but I am so inferior compared to him. HE is so smart and charming while I’m just average in everything. And he kissed me! I am by far the luckiest girl in the world! But I was terribly upset when I learned he was going back to King’s Landing until his mother Cersei, an angel if I ever met one, persuaded my mother and father to let me and Arya attend Joffrey’s school too! We would stay with the Baratheons while attending school. Imagine me and Joffrey living together and going to school together. It’s like a fairy tale! Arya was not happy though. She doesn’t want to leave Winterfell but she’ll get over._

_Of course, I will miss my family but it won’t be that bad. Mother is always busy volunteering at the church and Father is always at work. My brother Robb is off studying business at the local college Winterfell University while my adopted brother Theon Greyjoy has gone to Pyke  College. My half-brother Jon Snow just became a police officer in Castle Black where my Uncle Benjen works as a cop as well. My little brother Bran is still in rehab from last year’s car accident that has left him a paraplegic. And little Rickon is just enjoying being a kid. Besides, even if she is a pain, I got Arya with me._

_Oh, I can’t wait for dawn so I can leave for my new life! Oh, Diary, my life is finally beginning! I bid thee goodnight for now and will begin my new adventures as soon as possible!_

_-Sansa_

Sansa smiled reading of what had happened. She could not believe that she actually moved to King’s Landing with Joffrey. She had to see what happened.


	10. Carry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa reads some of her own diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have loved all the comments and kudos I have received. You guys are amazing! I just want everyone to know that there are excerpts from The Diary in some of these chapters just to help clarify stuff also to refresh some things. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!! :D  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 10: Carry me

Sansa decided to keep reading the book Alysanne said was her diary. She enjoyed discovering the details of her life with Joffrey so far and his family. But she was wary for she knew she did not end up with her beloved Joffrey.

_August 6, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight I have met someone else in the Baratheon household. The Baratheons are also hosting someone besides Arya and me. He serves as a type of nanny/bodyguard for the Baratheon kids but he did not some to Winterfell due to some family issue. He is six foot six, Scottish and horribly hideous. I know it is cruel of me to say but it is true. Only the right side of his face is covered in dark stubble and he has a long nose, uneven teeth and these huge brownish grey eyes. But it the horror comes from the left side of his face where there is nothing but a twisted mass of scarred tissue and some slick black flesh that is pocketed in some craters and deep cracks that actually ooze something. A bit of his jawbone is also visible on his left side. He tries to hide his face by parting his hair so the dark brown locks go over his face but he is still so frightening that I can barely look at him. When we were introduced at dinner tonight I was informed that his name is Sandor Clegane but Joffrey calls him “Dog” and Uncle Robert calls him the “Hound”._

“I married Joffrey’s old bodyguard/nanny? How the heck did this happen?” Sansa was horrified having read the description of her meeting with the man she knows now to be her husband. She had to keep reading.

_They told me it was okay if I called him that too but I don’t know why they call him that. Still he said nothing to me and I said nothing to him. I tried not to look at him during dinner. I know it is rude but looking at him was making me lose my appetite. During dinner Robert had to leave due to some political issue and Cersei went with him. With the parents gone, Myrcella excused herself so she could practice some more tennis while Arya just ducked out of the dining room to go to her room to sulk, I bet. It was Tommen, Joffrey, the Hound and I alone in the dining room. Joffrey began talking about how when school started he finally going to take me out in his 1995 red Ferrari. Tommen asked to come as well but I was a bit surprised when Joffrey barked a “no” to Tommen. I mean it was a bit harsh but maybe I just heard it weird, you know acoustics or something. Then the Hound said that Joffrey couldn’t drive the Ferrari since it wasn’t out of the shop yet. The Hound’s voice was surprisingly very deep and a bit raspy. I guess it was getting some work but what Joffrey did next really shocked me._

_“What do you mean it’s still in the shop? I can’t ride to school with my siblings and you! I’ll look like a total loser!” Joffrey snapped._

_“It should be ready in two more weeks,” Was all that the Hound said._

_“Two weeks! Two weeks!” Joffrey was turning red, threw his dinner plate down and stomped out of the room. I got up. Maybe he needed some comforting. I felt a big hand swallow my forearm. The Hound had grabbed me._

_“You better not go, girl, or you’ll end up like that plate,” He rasped. I don’t think Joffrey would ever hurt me but I saw Tommen nodding his head in agreement to what the Hound said. I sat back down at the table._

_“Little b*stard,” I swear I heard the Hound mumble and Tommen giggled. How could he call Joffrey that? Joffrey is just a little upset. There’s no reason for this man to call Joffrey that foul word. I quickly finished my meal and went out to the beach since it is in walking distance. I love the ocean. I love the smell of the salt water, the feel of sand between my toes and the cool waves that roll to my feet. I love it. Arya says she thinks it’s too hot down here and wants to go back to the mountains. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live anywhere else but here._

_I don’t know what happen but I think I must have fallen asleep because the sun was still up when I came out but it was gone when I opened my eyes again. I decided to get back to the house but before I could even reach the tennis courts the hound strode towards me and grabbed my arm. He smelt like beer and glared at me._

_“Where have you been, girl?” He growled. I told him but it seemed to only make him angrier. He started swearing and telling me it was not safe to go out alone as he pulled me back to the house. He yelled at me to go to my room and to bed. I swear he is the worst guy I’ve ever met! I hope I can avoid him as much as possible. I better get to bed now for who knows, the Hound might burst in here and force me into bed. Jerk…_

_-Sansa_

“He really does seem like a jerk. I married a jerk. First he insults Joffrey then he gets drunk and gets mad at me for falling asleep on the beach,” Sansa was disgusted.

_August 9, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Joffrey has been acting strange lately. Whenever we kiss now, he starts putting his tongue in my mouth. His tongue feels like a slick sausage in my mouth. Also he has started touching me weird. Like we were kissing on the beach and he put his hand on my breast. It really hurt because he started trying to pinch me. I told him I didn’t like it and he got really mad and stormed off. I don’t want him to be mad at me but I really didn’t like it. He seemed to have calmed down when I next saw him but when he were kissing yesterday he started pinching again and I let him because I didn’t want him to get mad. Then he grabbed my butt. I didn’t like that either but what am I supposed to do?  Maybe it will get better…I hope so._

_-Sansa._

“That’s odd. Why would he start acting like that?” Sansa wondered aloud but kept reading. She came upon a rather longer entry. It began with her wanting to go to church but only the Hound could take her. Then she asked him what a cock was.

“What is a cock?” Sansa wondered. When she had asked him in the diary he laughed at her and promised to show her one day. Then he returned her to the Baratheon house where she met up with a handsy Joffrey before being interrupted by Arya and then attending a boxing match that the Hound won.  Sansa went to the next entry.

_August 14, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day of school at King’s Landing Academy was today. I was too excited to sleep and so I stayed up trying to get ready. I laid out my clothes and makeup as well as the school items Cersei was kind enough to buy me. I lay in bed unable to sleep from the excitement.  Since I had already got everything ready for school I decided to go to the kitchen for some water. I had attained a glass and was filling it with water when I heard someone enter the kitchen. I was surprised to see the Hound walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. I could see the bruises from the fight forming on his muscular chest and arms. He seemed surprised to see me. I greeted him with a “Hello”. He only grunted and went to the fridge.  He pulled out a beer and began downing it._

_“You fought gallantly in the fight,” I have no idea why I tried engaged in conversation with him or why I used the word “gallantly”._

_“Gallantly? What am I some kind of knight? Ha! I’m just a dog,” I heard talking mostly to himself then he turned to me and continued, “Spare me your compliments, lass. Compliments to me are worthless.”_

_“But you did fight well. Even the Kinglsayer couldn’t withstand you,” I wished I had shut up. I could see his ruined lip twitch._

_“You’re like a d*mn bird, aren’t you? You’re a pretty little bird chirping out compliments even when they’re not wanted like the birds singing outside the house in the morning. ‘You fought gallantly.’ ‘Even the Kingslayer couldn’t withstand you.’”_

_He compared me to a bird. Then he came near me and I started to drink my water. He is so tall like a giant. I mean I am tall at five foot seven but he was huge. He smelt like alcohol. I guess he had been drinking before he came here and this beer he had was not going to help him sober up. He made me so nervous and frightened. I lowered my eyes._

_“Look at me. Look at me,” He said. I did not and then he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  I stared at him long and hard.  I could see now every crevices of his face and that his eyes were more grey than brown._

_“You don’t have any compliments now, do you?” He rasped. He looked at me with his ruined lip twitching for a long while and seemed to lean in towards me. I feared he might kiss me. He was rather drunk. But he did not kiss me but pulled away._

_“You should get back to your cage, little bird. You need to look your best so Joffrey can parade you around,” He grumbled. I put the glass down on the counter and turned to leave._

_“Good night,” I told him politely._

_“Good night,” He replied almost reluctantly. I went up and I managed to go back to sleep._

“He was a bit rude and slightly pedophile-ish,” Sansa mumbled, “did he rape me and to cover my shame I married him. Oh, I hope that didn’t happen but it would explain a lot like the age gap between Alysanne and the other children.”

“Mother, lunch is ready,” Alysanne appeared in the room. Sansa looked up and closed the book.

“Oh, thank you, Alysanne,” Sansa stood up.

“So how far are you in it?” Alysanne asked.

“I have met the Hound,” Sansa replied.

“Well, it will get better,” Alysanne tried to encourage her mother.

“Hm,” Sansa was not convinced and went downstairs with Alysanne by her side. They made it to the dining room where everyone was sitting and waiting for the women to return. Dallan, Ned and Sandor stood when the mother and daughter arrived. Alysanne took a seat by Dallan and the only free seat left was by Sandor who sat at one of the heads of the table. Sansa took it rather reluctantly.

“Can we eat now?” Shella asked as if she had been waiting for hours to eat.

“We must pray first,” Cat, who sat with her granddaughters, stated.

“Okay! God, bless this damn food!” Shella prayed enthusiastically.

Cat, Sansa and Ned stared at the little girl in both shock and horror. Alysanne and Dallan covered their mouths to keep from laughing and the other two triplets did not seem bothered by it. Sandor merely face-palmed and muttered “shit” quietly to himself.

“Shella Clegane, where did you learn that prayer?” Cat asked her second eldest granddaughter.

“Boban said this morning,” Shella smiled proudly.

“You taught her how to cuss in prayer?” Sansa was enraged.

“It was an accident,” Sandor shot a glare at Shella who smirked. It was as if she knew she got her Boban in trouble.

“An accident? How accidentally cusses in a prayer?” Sansa asked.

“Sometimes words slip out,” He was growing mad at his wife’s upset questioning. Sansa could not accept that.

“Words slip out? Words shouldn’t just slip out when you are around a child especially when you are supposed to be praying!” Sansa was fuming. Cat and Ned gathered their young grandchildren and took them from the table where the Clegane couple was about to fight.

“Are you on your period?” He asked making Sansa go red with embarrassment and anger.

 “Athair,” Alysanne looked at Sandor as if to tell him to stop.

“I am not! You are despicable!” Sansa screeched and stormed off.

“Sansa,” Sandor stood and called after her.

“I got it, Athair,” Alysanne stood up and went after Sansa who already made it to her room. Sansa was her bed crying.

“Mother,” Alysanne came by Sansa.

“I can’t believe he taught her that,” Sansa sobbed.

“It was an accident,” Alysanne defended.

“I know but is he always like that? Does he cuss a lot?” Sansa turned to Alysanne.

“Yes,” Alysanne mumbled.

“Even in front of the children?”

“Sometimes. I don’t really know since I’m not around all the time,” Alysanne replied.

“What about when you were a child. Did he cuss around you?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Alysanne answered.

“How come he didn’t do it when you were a child?” Sansa was confused.

“I didn’t know him when I was a child,” Alysanne informed Sansa.

“I raised you alone?” Sansa was scandalized.

“No, you didn’t raise me. I was raised by your brother Jon.”

“What?”

“Finish the diary and I will tell you everything. Please, just finish the diary,” Alysanne urged Sansa and left the room. Sansa could not understand anything. She looked at the diary. It probably held all the answers.  She picked up the diary and picked up where she left off. She read of her first day at school, other school activities and about some letters she received.

_September 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I went to my first King’s Landing party. It was being thrown by Arys Oakheart. He is a very attractive guy who sits with Joffrey at lunch sometimes. He is very friendly and loves nothing more than sports. He plays all of them and is so focused on them that he doesn’t have a girlfriend which is so surprising since he is so good looking. Anyway, his parents were a way so he decided to have a party.  I didn’t even know he was having a party till Joffrey told me we were going last night. I did my makeup and hair and put on a cute green dress. Joffrey told me I looked pretty._

_The party was full of seniors and a few select juniors from school. I lot of people were in the pool and Jacuzzi. Some were inside where music was blasting. I could see some people had attained beer and were drinking. I politely declined the beer when Arys offered but when Joffrey offered it to me I couldn’t refuse. I did not like the taste or how it made me feel drowsy. I don’t remember the party very well but I know that at one point Joffrey pulled me into Arys’s parents’ room. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. He was kissing me and groping me again. I did not like it then he tried to touch down there. I told him I didn’t want to have sex. He tried to convince me otherwise but I still said no. I don’t want to lose my virginity half drunk and in some stranger’s bed especially before I am married even if I lost it to Joffrey. So that is why I said no._

Sansa felt some pride in herself but was surprised by Joffrey’s actions.

_He called me a “stupid prude” and I tried to get away from him. He grabbed me and then he hit me. He back handed me to be more specific. I can’t believe he actually hit me. My sweet prince had hit me! Men aren’t supposed to hit women and yet he hit me. I couldn’t help but begin tearing up. He pushed me away then left the room and from the window I saw him drive away._

Sansa covered her mouth in horror. How could Joffrey treat her that way? He was supposed to be her prince and he treated her like. She wanted to cry.

_I cried a lot and when I stopped I went to the phone in the room and I dialed Mom’s phone number. Before she could even pick up I hung up. How could I tell my mother about tonight or ask her to drive all the way down here to pick me up? It would take her a good six hours to do that and she would be so ashamed of me. I didn’t know who else to call but I knew I couldn’t walk home. I went down stairs but everyone down there was either drunk or just out of their minds. I tried to find Arys and ask him if he could drive me home but alas I could not find him. I sat on a couch in a less crowded room. I held my cheek for it was sore and swelling. I don’t know how long I was there but I know I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt something or rather someone lifting me off the couch. I opened my eyes and he was there. The Hound was carrying me through the drunken partiers and put me in his car without a word. I don’t know if he knew I was awake or not but when I spoke to him he did not seem surprised._

_‘What are you doing?’ I asked him sleepily._

_‘Returning the little bird to her cage,’ He replied then looked at me. He asked where I had gotten my swollen cheek. I lied and said that I fell._

_‘You’re a pretty lass but you’re a bad liar. Dogs can smell lies, you know.’_

_He had caught me and I knew I had to tell him and I did though through sobs. When I had finished my tale of woe he simply muttered, ‘C*nt’._

_‘Why did you come for me?’ I asked him._

_‘I was told to,’ was his answer and we left it at that._

Sansa put the diary down. She had cried while reading about her past. She couldn’t believe what had happened in her past. She suddenly felt very grateful towards the Hound for getting her. She rose up from the bed. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. She felt weak with hunger. She saw her parents and Dallan were gone as well as her children. She made into the dark, quiet kitchen. She lack of nutrition hit her and she hit the floor.

Sansa opened her eyes slightly when she felt her body being jostled. A gruff voice called her name. She saw Sandor’s face and felt his arms around her. He saw her eyes open.

 “Sansa,” His voice was not as desperate as it had been.

“I’m…hungry,” She muttered. He picked her up and sat her in a chair. She leaned against the table as Sandor grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal. She looked at it then to him.

“I don’t know how to make any else very quickly,” He stated. She began eating the food. When she felt some gain in her stamina she looked up at Sandor who had been staring her down the whole time.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I guess I just didn’t have enough to eat. I’m sorry if I worried you,” she apologized.

“I’m just glad you aren’t hurt,” He said. She kept eating. When she finished she tried to stand but her knees gave way. She caught herself on the table. Sandor got up and went to her. He tried to pick her up.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“You can’t walk. I’ll carry you,” He said.

“Carry me? Okay,” She allowed him to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he struggled to carry her back to her room. She looked up at him as he carried her. Was this how he carried her that night of that party she read about?

“Thank you,” She said when he laid her on the bed. He only nodded.

“I’m sorry about getting mad at you earlier,” She looked down.

“I’m sorry for asking if you had your period,” he apologized as well.

“I forgive you. Do you forgive me?” She asked.

“Of course,” He answered. She offered a smile and he smiled back slightly. He bowed out and left Sansa so she could rest. Sansa decided not to read anymore of the diary and instead go to sleep. She lied in the massive bed after removing her tight bra. She stared at the ceiling. Sandor was not really a bad guy after all, was he?


	11. Fried Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ Hello! I have enjoyed the comments and kudos! You guys are great! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 11: Fried Eggs

When Sansa had awaken in the morning the sun had yet to kiss the horizon. She turned on her lamp and decided at such an early hour she might get some reading done. She picked up what was said to be her old diary. She had not marked where she left off and as she turned she found two pages sticking together. She grimaced. She had missed something. It was probably important and everything. She did her best to force the pages apart.

“Ah ha! There we go. Let me see,” She looked at the pages and began to read.

_August 16, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have had the most embarrassing moment of my life so far!_

“Oh dear,” She frowned.

_I guess I should start at the beginning. Yesterday I discovered where Joffrey and the boys keep going off to after school. Apparently, they go to watch the Hound train for his boxing matches. Though I do not like to watch men fight too much, I went with Joffrey when he asked if I wanted to only after I asked where he was going. Joffrey and his friends get really into watching the Hound beat up people. I sat outside the ring with Joffrey. When the practice was over the hound went to the locker room and I waited with Joff, Meryn and Boros. They were discussing the different types of punches the Hound threw. Does a punch need a specific name?_

_I had the sudden urge to use the restroom so I excused myself to do so. I went looking for the lady’s room but the one I found was out of order. So I kept walking. I met a rather nice janitor who told me there was a lady’s lockerroom down the hall where I could use the bathroom. So I went into the first locker room I reached and it said ‘Locker Room’. I went in and there before me naked and dripping wet was the Hound! Before I could cover my eyes the image of his wet, taut muscles, his confused face and his thing was ingrained into my mind forever!_

Sansa was beet red. Her own thoughts went back to the previous morning when she had seen Sandor naked. Alysanne had said that yesterday’s incident was not the first.

_I covered my eyes and tried to run but I hit something and fell down. Then I must have passed out for a few seconds because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground and my pants were soaked with my own urine._

“No! I didn’t!” Sansa gasped.

_To my horror the Hound was bending over me putting something on my forehead but was still naked! He asked if I were alright but all I could do was cover my eyes and scream for him to put some clothes on. He laughed me. Once he assured he was covered I opened my eyes and sat up. He only covered himself with a pair of dark boxers. He helped me stand up._

_‘Are you alright, little bird? You hit your head,” He asked._

_‘I’m fine and I’m sorry. It’s just I was very surprised to see you like that. I’ve never seen a naked man before and it must have caught me off guard,’ I tried to explain. He laughed again, that roaring, raspy laugh. Then he stopped when he saw that was trying to cover my pants._

_‘Did you piss yourself, little bird?’ He realized my soiled state. I thought for sure that he would laugh but he didn’t._

_‘I really had to use the restroom when I came in here and I guess in the excitement I peed myself,’ I figured out aloud. He turned from me and opened his locker. He pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a large yellow shirt then tossed them to me._

_‘Get in the shower and clean yourself the put those on,’ He ordered._

_‘But what if a man tries to walk in?’ I was so nervous about using the men’s locker room._

_‘I’ll pull out their throats. Is that good?’_

_I mumbled a ‘yes’ then went into the locker room shower. I saw in the mirror a little cut. I guess the hound applied enough pressure on it while I was passed out for it to clot so I was fine.  I washed myself_ _clean and slipped on the way too big clothes. It was so uncomfortable wearing his sweatpants without any panties. I looked ridiculous. I had put my soiled things in the sink to clean while I showered and folded them up when I got out. I walked into the dressing area where the Hound was finally dressed. He grabbed my clothes and I did not protest. He disappeared and returned.  I asked him what he had done with my clothes and he informed that there was a washer and dryer in the gym. He also told me he arranged for someone to pick up Joffrey and his friends from the gym so they wouldn’t get bored waiting for her._

_‘Did you tell Joffrey that I peed myself?’ I prayed he did not ruin my image to my boyfriend._

_‘No.’_

_‘Then what did you tell him?’_

_‘What does it matter what I told him, lass?’_

_‘I don’t want him to think less of me!’_

_‘I told him you ran into some wet paint and ruined your clothes. That’s better than telling him you pissed yourself, isn’t it?’_

_He made me sound stupid to Joffrey but that was better than Joffrey knowing that I peed myself._

_‘So you are going to stay with me since you arranged a ride for Joffrey?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_It was awkward with just the two of us sitting in the locker room with me in his clothes and he was still wet. I blushed when it popped into my head again. I covered my eyes as if that would block the image from my mind. It did not._

_‘Why are you covering your eyes, little bird? Unhappy with my company,’ He sounded angry._

_‘No…’_

_‘Then what is it?’_

_I couldn’t tell him I was trying to get the image of his thing out of my mind but I guess he did have a right to know since it was about him._

_‘I-I am sorry but I can’t seem to un-see something that embarrasses me to no end,’ I confessed._

_He looked at my face then roared with laughter again. Once he stopped he smirked._

_‘I did tell you I’d might show you my cock one day, little bird. I didn’t think it’d be like this though.’_

_‘What?! That’s a cock?!’_

“Oh my gosh! That’s what a cock is!” Sansa shrieked. She was still terribly embarrassed.

_The Hound laughed at me again._

_‘What did you think a ‘cock’ was, little bird?’_

_‘I don’t know. Some sort of drink or treat or something only adults had,’ I was so mortified and he kept laughing._

_‘D*mn, you’re innocent, lass.’_

_I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I wouldn’t let him see me cry. I stormed out of the locker room where he was laughing. I went in search of the laundry room. While walking I felt something trickle down my legs. It definitely was not pee and I knew what it was. I looked down to my pants and saw the grey turning darker. Oh, God, why did you have to let me get my period right now when I’m in a gym with another man’s clothes on and no panties?_

“Holy Crap! I got period right in front of him. Oh, this is so embarrassing!”

_I didn’t know whether to return to the Hound only for him to tease me or to run to a convenient store looking like a literal bloody mess. Before I could make up my mind I heard someone behind me._

_‘D*mn, little bird,’ Was all it took for me to know who was there and for me to start crying. I fell to the ground crying in my humiliation. I wanted to die right then and there. Before I could, he knelt down beside me and picked me up not ungently. I just cried and cried but he carried me back to the locker room and put be down on a bench in there. He walked out and said nothing. I lied on the bench crying and crying for I don’t know how long. Suddenly, the Hound reappeared with a grocery bag and my washed and dried clothes. He told me to wash myself up again and then get dressed. He walked out. I opened the grocery bag to see inside six different types of pads and tampons. I did as he bid and cleaned myself and put on a fresh pad with my clean panties. I came out and folded his soiled clothes. He sat patiently outside the locker room._

“He bought me pads. That’s so kind of him,” Sansa was on the verge of tears since she could still feel her humiliation.

_‘I’m sorry I ruined your pants,’ I apologized. He merely grabbed the pants and threw them away. He did go back into the locker room with the shirt. He returned and started walking. I followed. Once we got into his car I spoke._

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘For what?’_

_‘For…everything.’_

_‘I couldn’t let you walk around with pissed pants or bloody ones,’ He replied. We were quiet again. I am very thankful for the Hound today but I am was so terribly embarrassed. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget anything and I mean anything from that event. I hope it never happens again._

_-Sansa_

“That was so embarrassing but he was so kind through it all,” Sansa spoke softly and unconsciously stroked the word “Hound”. She shook her head and flipped her way to the passage she was meant to be on.

_September 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Sunday and as per usual I went to get Arya to come with me and as usual she declined my invitation. It saddens me that she won’t come with me. Still, the Hound drove me to church. I don’t know why but I am somewhat glad he is the one who drives me. I feel so…safe around him. Maybe that is why I actually invited him to come into the church with me. He looked at me confused when I asked him but none the less he came in with me. When we entered all stared at the Hound. I heard some women gasp and saw some children hide behind their mothers. I know how shocking it is to see the hound for the first time but when everyone kept staring even when we sat down in the back and they were whispering about us. I knew they were.  I grew a bit angry but when I looked at him he seemed unfazed by the congregation’s actions. He remained a stone statue through the beginnings of the service but once the priest came up, the Hound began scoffing and rasping comments whenever the priest talked. Iw as the only one who could hear the Hound. Thank God. I did nothing to stop him since he some of his comments were rather funny though disrespectful. However, when the Hound called the priest a ‘greedy fat *ss’ I suddenly snacked the Hound’s arm. As soon as I did he looked at me with such a menacing look that I thought he might hit me but all he did was smirk and he stopped his comments. Even though we sat in the back of the church it took us a long time to exit due to the scores of people. As we moved I felt his large hand on the small of my back as if to lead me through the crowd. We finally made it back to the car. I asked him if he liked the service to which he replied ‘I’ve been to better.’_

_‘When was the last time you went to a church?’ When I asked he paused to think._

_‘I haven’t been a church since I was about five back in Scotland.’_

_‘Wow! That was a long time ago,’ I felt so bad for forgetting to filter myself but the Hound just laughed at me like he likes to do._

_‘Barely thirty and I’m over the hill, eh, little bird?’ He chuckled._

_‘I’m sorry I did not mean to imply that you are old I just meant-’_

_‘Save your chirping, little bird.’_

_‘Why did you stop going to church?’ I asked truly interested._

_‘Last time I was in a church was for a funeral and I haven’t been to one since.’_

_‘Whose funeral was it?’_

_‘My sister’s.’_

_‘You had a sister?’_

_‘Aye. I did. I was the one to find her corpse at the bottom of our house steps.’_

_‘I’m so sorry.’_

_‘It’s in the past, lass, and I don’t remember much about it or her really. All I remember of her was her dark grey eyes and light hair.’_

_‘What was her name?’_

_‘Alys or maybe it was Anne…maybe it was something else…I really can’t remember.’_

“Alysanne,” Sansa gasped. She smiled.

“We named her after his sister,” Sansa was touched by her and his thoughtfulness. She pitied Sandor. His sister had died. How terrible that must have been.  She could not bear to think how she would feel if Arya died.

Sansa glanced over to the clock by the bed. It was already eight and the date said it was Sunday.

“Sunday! I should probably go to church. I’ll read this later,” Sansa put the diary down and went to her closet. She pulled out a warm azure dress. After dressing and primping she slipped on a pair of shoes. She descended to the kitchen with hunger.

“What should I have?” She opened the fridge. It was stocked with various foods.

“Bacon and eggs sounds good,” She smiled pulling out the said food. She found the pans she needed with ease and it did not take long for her to cook her breakfast.

“I wonder if Sandor would want any?” She verbally wondered, “I guess I should just to be nice since he was good to me that time.”

She back cooking but a question came to her mind. How did he like his eggs?

“Fried,” She heard Sandor’s voice. She turned around but he was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head but still proceeded to fix him some fried eggs and bacon. She put the plate down in the dining room. She looked to see if Sandor had come down the stairs yet…he hadn’t.

“Maybe I should go get him,” She was talking to herself then ascended the stairs to search for his room. She found the girls’ room and then the nursery. She guessed the last one belonged to her husband. She knocked softly but he did not answer. She opened the door to see nothing but darkness. She stepped in cautiously.

“Sandor,” She called his name quietly. She found the bed and saw a large lump. He did not respond. She reached out to touch him.

“Sandor,” She said again and gave him a nudge.  He still did not answer.

“Sandor,” She said his name a bit louder and pushed him again. Nothing.

“Sandor,” she began rocking him.

“Ah!” She yelped as arm pulled her onto the bed and forced her close to his bare chest. She tried to push away from him but his arms were steel.

“Sandor,” She spoke loudly but his arms only held her tighter.

“Sansa,” he moaned her name.  She felt something hard against her. He must have hit her with his side hip bone, right?

“Sandor,” She hit his chest. His eyes popped open.

“Sansa,” He seemed surprised that she was there.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked.

“I came to get you. I made breakfast then you pulled into the bed,” She explained.

“I’m sorry,” He released her.

She rolled off the bed super red.

“Will you come down for breakfast?”

“Yes, you go on ahead,” He shooed her away. She left the room and returned down the stairs. She patiently waited for Sandor to come down and he did in boxers and t-shirt. He sat down where she sat down his plate. Sansa bowed her head and prayed over their food then they began to eat in silence.

“Do we go to church?’ Sansa asked as they ate.

“Yes,” He answered.

“Since it is Sunday, we should go today.”

“Okay,” Sandor agreed. He finished his food quickly then left to get dressed leaving Sansa to collect the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Sandor returned in polo shirt and nicer pants. Sansa stifled a laugh. It was odd to see him in a polo shirt.

“We should probably go if you want to be on time,” Sandor headed towards the door and put on a coat. Sansa came to his side and put on a coat she assumed was hers.  They advanced to the car which led to a silent car ride.

Sansa glanced over to Sandor a few times during their trek. He kept his eyes on the road the whole time. Sansa did not like the silence.

“May I turn on the radio?” She inquired and he granted her request by nodding. “Ode to Joy” blared. Sansa burst into laughter.

“What’s funny?” Sandor asked.

“You like classical music?”

“Yes.”

Sansa giggled.

“What? I can’t like classical music?”

“No, it’s just I didn’t expect for you to like this sort of music…”

He merely laughed. Sansa looked down at her hands with a smile. Her head suddenly began to ache. She closed her eyes. She was in a very different car with a much younger Sandor.

 “Don’t you want to get to bed, little bird?” He asked.

 

“I wanted to thank you first,” Sansa said.  Sansa leaned over quickly and pressed her lips against Sandor’s.

“Sansa,” the present Sansa felt Sandor’s hand as he said her name. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

“Are you alright?” He leaned close to her. She gave him a weak smile.

“Yeah,” She lied. Sandor took her word with a heavy heart and continued driving since he had pulled over to check on Sansa. They continued to drive till they reached a large church. Sansa stared at it. She did not recognize at all even though that was the place that gave _Sansa Stark_ great fame and a certain celebrity great heartbreak.


	12. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Sorry for the lack of updating. I have been and still am on vacation in Florida! Whoo! I haven't had much time to write since I've been visiting Disney parks from opening to close. I only now found time because one of my besties who came with me has been puking all night and thus I can not sleep so here is a chapter! Yay! Please enjoy and review! Also please keep my friend in your thoughts and prayers because she needs some healing and I need some sleep. :)  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 12: Burn

All eyes were on the Cleganes as the couple sat in the church. No one had seen Sansa since before her accident and word traveled fast about her memory problems. Whispers were wild in church among the onlookers. Sansa did not speak to anyone for she felt uncomfortable. She was not rude to anyone who approached her but Sandor was not shy in telling people to leave them alone. The service began much to Sansa’s relief. She felt good to be in church.  She enjoyed the singing and the praying.

Sandor did not like being in the church. With everyone eyeing them, Sandor was uneasy. He wished they had stayed at home. His children and in-laws were not present but Cass was. She was looking at him with obvious intentions. He still did not understand young women. He thought he understood Sansa now she was back to her young self and he was so confused. She was not easy to get along with recently. She was so jumpy around him and kept calling him sit. He could see glimpses of his beloved wife some moments but majority time she was a stranger. He knew to her he was the stranger. It was getting really hard for him to be with her. They were barely together a week and he did not know he would be able to be with her. Honestly, he thought about something the doctor had suggested to him-let Sansa go home with her parents. Maybe it would be better for her. She would probably be more comfortable and might be able to get her memories back in the other environment. Cat was better at caring for Sansa than he. He would miss her of course. She was his Sansa, his wife, his children’s mother, his little bird. He would have to talk to Cat about it then Sansa after church today. It would be best, right? He needed a drink and communion wine would not be enough.

Since Sansa was trapped between the end of the pew and the ruined side of Sandor, she could not help her eyes glancing over at Sandor’s face.  She still had not found out how his face had become so distorted. Yes, she needed to focus on the service but her eyes kept looking over at him. He did not seem to notice. She kept wondering how he got them. Did he fall in a vat of acid like in a comic book or was he in a house fire? How? How? The question plagued her mind all through the service and during their car ride.  It was not until they were in the car that Sandor noticed her stares.

“What is it?” Sandor suddenly asked making Sansa blush.

“Nothing…”

“It’s not nothing. What is it, Sansa?”

“Well, I was wondering….oh, I shouldn’t ask….”

“Ask it, Sansa,” he growled.

“Well…how did you get your facial scars?” Sansa felt terrible asking. Sandor sighed and closed his eyes was okay since they were at a stoplight. Sandor dreaded this question but kind of knew she would ask it.

“I was about seven when my older brother Gregor did this to me. I was just playing with one of his old damn toys and he picked me up and shoved my face into the fireplace. I screamed and screamed but he didn’t stop. HE just let me burn. Burn. Burn. That was till my father finally managed to free me from him but the flames’ damage was done. We couldn’t afford plastic surgery at the time so by burns are still visible. That is how I got my facial scars,” Sandor said with a heaviness that also came over Sansa.

“I’m so sorry,” She removed the hand that had gone over her mouth, “That’s terrible.”

“It is in the past,” Sandor shrugged it off like a man. Sansa nodded in agreement but still felt terrible for Sandor.  There was a silence in the car.

“They aren’t that bad. I mean after the first glance, they aren’t so bad. In fact they are…kind of cool,” Sansa tried to break the ice and be supportive. Sandor just looked at her weird.

“Ah, there’s the little bird chirping out untrue and unnecessary compliments,” He chuckled.

“It’s not untrue! They look cool!” She tried to defend herself.

“Sure, little bird,” He chuckled again.

“Why is it hard for you to take compliments?” She asked.

“I don’t like lies, little bird,” He responded.

“I wasn’t lying,” She insisted.

“Sure.”

“I wasn’t!”

He merely laughed at her aggravated face.

“You’re a jerk,” She huffed, crossed her arms and turned from him.

“I know,” He grinned and rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want for lunch?” He asked.

“I don’t know. What do you want?” Sansa answered.

“Chicken,” He responded and immediately turned into KFC.

“You love chicken,” Sansa said then suddenly stopped. Why would she say that? Sandor looked at her as well. They were both surprised.

“I don’t know why I just said.”

Sandor just looked at her. Maybe she was getting her memories back. Maybe doing things they usually did would help her remember. He did not want to jinx it so he did not prod her.

“Well, you speak the truth,” He said then proceeded to go through the drive-thru, order a large bucket of chicken and return to their house. 

It was just the husband and wife duo at lunch. Of course she wondered where their children were but did not ask. Instead she sat the dining table with Sandor and ate their chicken. She tried to discuss the service with him but Sandor proved to not be the most attentive person during church which was actually alright because she had not paid much attention to the service herself. Once finished, Sandor volunteered to take the dishes and Sansa excused herself back to her room. Once in she picked up the _diary where she had left off._

_Do you have any other siblings?’ When I asked I saw him tense._

_‘I have an older brother.’_

_‘What’s his name?’_

_‘Gregor,’ He seemed to spit the name._

_‘Are you two close?’_

_‘No. I hate him.’_

_‘Surely, you don’t mean that. I know I say I hate Arya sometimes but I never really mean it.’_

_‘I truly hate him,’ He growled. I was so confused. How could one sibling truly hate another?_

_‘Why?’ I bet I sounded like a child. The Hound pulled the car off to the side of the road. He put it park then grabbed my face. I could see his gruesome face very closely and the anger in his eyes._

_‘He did this to me!’ He pointed to his face and pulled my face closer to his disfigured side._

_‘I was no more than seven when he did this. I was just playing with his damn toy and he picked me up and shoved my face into the fireplace. I screamed and screamed but he didn’t stop. My father finally managed to free me from him and the flames but the damage was done. We couldn’t afford plastic surgery so all can see my burns. Instead of punishing my brother, my father did nothing and told everyone I fell into the fireplace and did this to myself. Gregor got away with whatever he wanted,’ his voice was low and sad as he told me his tale. He released my face._

“I’m glad this time around he had not been so violent with me,” She spoke he thoughts but still pitied the Hound.

_I was sad for him and almost felt like hugging him but that would have been awkward. I put my hand on his shoulder and said the only thing I thing that came to mind._

_‘He was a cocksucker.’_

“Did I really say that?”

_The Hound seemed shocked by my words but then he roared in laughter._

_‘He was, wasn’t he?’ He laughed then started the car again. We rode in silence the rest of the way but the Hound seemed a bit better but when he got into the driveway and looked at me with a very serious expression before saying, ‘If you tell anyone what I told you, I will kill you.’_

_‘I won’t tell anyone.’_

_‘Not even your sister or anyone.’_

_‘I promise I won’t.’ that seemed to satisfy him a little and I got out of the car. I pity the Hound greatly. He found his sister’s corpse and was burnt by his brother and his father was no help at all. No wonder he is grumpy a lot. He has had such an unhappy childhood. And I guess working as a bodyguard/nanny is not much fun either nor is getting beaten up as boxer. Even when he threatens me he seems sad to do so. I don’t think he’d actually hurt me. Do you, Diary? Wait, you can’t think. You’re just a book. Ha. Ha. Still, I will not tell anyone. It is the Hound’s story to tell not mine._

_-Sansa_

Sansa kept reading she was very shocked when she read about Mr. Baratheon’s hospitalization and coma but was not too surprised with Joffrey’s vile behavior towards her. She wondered how she did not leave him.

_September 10, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I came down for church as per usual. I was really excited to get out of the house and honestly, away from Joffrey. I want to be with Joffrey and I know this will pass. He just needs some space right now. Anyway, I was glad I would just be able to go to church in peace with the Hound. I was even feeling giddy when I went to the kitchen. I expected to be able to eat my breakfast alone and then the Hound would walk in and ask if I wanted to go. I would respond positively then we’d leave. Today was different though. I came down to find Mr. Lannister in the kitchen eating some burnt black bacon. He greeted me and I greeted him in return. I fixed my breakfast and sat down at the table with him._

_“Why are you so dressed up this morning?” He asked._

_“I’m going to church,” I answered._

_“Ah, it is Sunday, isn’t it? Where do you go?” I told him what he wanted to know. He seemed to ponder my words._

_“May I ask who takes you?” he asked but before I could answer a deep, raspy voice answered “me”. The Hound was again dressed in jeans and a grey shirt. I felt myself smile but the Hound looked as mad as he did the first time he took me to church. Mr. Lannister turned to me and asked if he could join me. The Hound did not seem pleased when I agreed to let Mr. Lannister to come but what was I supposed to do? He is my teacher and who am I to deny a man church? Mr. Lannister went upstairs quickly to get changed into appropriate church clothes. The Hound said nothing to me the whole time we waited for Mr. Lannister to return. When he did return, Mr. Lannister insisted on taking the town car which meant the hound would be more of a chauffeur. Mr. Lannister was very pleasant during our trip but I could see the hound glaring at him in the mirror. When we reached the church and got out I went to driver’s window for the Hound had not gotten out._

_“Won’t you come inside?” I asked him. I liked having him beside me in church even if he was a bit rude._

_“The church doesn’t need two freaks to stare at, little bird,” He growled. I knew he was referring to himself and Mr. Lannister._

_“I see no freaks for them to stare at. Please, come in with me.”_

_“Oh, leave him, Sansa. The Hound is not really into religion,” Mr. Lannister spoke. I looked to the Hound but he only scowled._

_“I’ll just wait in the car,” the Hound said. I was honestly saddened by the Hound’s decision but I went into church with Mr. Lannister and went through the service. Mr. Lannister proved to be a polite companion. He did not comment on the service or talk during it. I could see him staring at some woman across the row. She was very pretty with her caramel skin and black curls. When it was over he told me to go ahead of him and because he needed to talk to someone at the church. I could see that someone was the woman he had been staring at during the service. I went out to the car where the Hound waited. I crawled into the passenger side instead of the backseat. He was actually asleep when I got in and did not seem to wake when I closed the door. I am ashamed to admit but I just sat and stared at the Hound. He was sleeping in such a way that the ruined side of his face was clear to see. I hadn’t seen his face so clearly since he made me look at him when he told me of his brother. His face is truly horrific with his exposed jaw bone, the black ducts and the stuff oozing from his face. I felt a tingling in my fingers to touch his face. I really wanted to just brush my fingers against it and see how it would feel._ _Would it feel rough? Would it be wet? Would it be dry?_

“What does it feel like?  Seriously? I wonder…well, I can’t just go up to him and start touching his face,” Sansa reasoned then kept reading.

_I lifted my hand to touch it when his steely grey eyes opened._

_“Why are you staring at me, lass?” He asked. I was caught off guard. I could not help but blush and try to sputter put an excuse._

_“I was going to wake you up,” I said. He accepted that answer and straightened up._

_“Where’s the imp?” He asked a bit rudely._

_“Mr. Lannister had to talk to someone but he’ll be here soon,” I informed him. No sooner had the words left my mouth did Mr. Lannister get into the car._

_“Sansa, what are you doing up there?” I heard Mr. Lannister ask. I told him I meant to wake the Hound. Mr. Lannister accepted it and suggested that I return to the backseat with him. I did and we discussed the service on the way back to the house. When we arrived I got out after Mr. Lannister. I made sure to get out when the Hound did._

_“Thank you for driving me today,” I said. He seemed annoyed by my thanks._

_“I was sad that you didn’t come in with me though,” I confessed as we walked together inside. He rolled his eyes. He looked like he was about to speak when I heard Joffrey call my name. I looked to my boyfriend. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood._

_“Sansa, we’re having a pool party! Get changed out of those nun clothes!” He commanded. I couldn’t disobey my prince and so I am now getting ready for the party. I can’t believe they are having a pool party in September. Then again it is so warm down her in King’s Landing. I hope will be fun and Joffrey won’t get mad. I might write in here again before the day is out!_

_-Sansa_

“Why do I still care about Joffrey? Why was I so stupid?” Sansa kept asking herself.

_September 10, 1995 –Continued_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Joffrey!_

“Oh, good, I’ve come to my senses.”

_He is cruel and terribly unkind! As I have previously written, Joffrey was giving a pool party today. HE invited all the popular people from school. I’m not big on pool parties. Since it is so cold at home, we hardly ever go swimming and so I don’t swim well and my only bathing suit is a lime green one piece that Joffrey has seen me in many times since I’ve been living here. Still, I went down in my old one piece. I stayed in the shallow end of the pool mostly. When I was in the middle of a conversation with Arys Oakheart, Arya came up to me and informed me that she was going out with that “Hot Pie” kid and the other boy. What was his name? Gentry? Gimby? Gumpy? I don’t know but anyway as soon as she left Joffrey called me over to the Jacuzzi where he, Boros and Meryn were. I came of course. He greeted me with kisses but soon his hands gave away his true intentions. I tried pushing him off of me. Seriously, I was not about to lose my virginity in a hot tub in front of everyone! He grew mad and slapped me._

_“God, Sansa, you’re such a god*mn prude!” He yelled at me loudly. I could see from the corner of my eye that all stopped and looked over at us._

_“First you come down in that tacky one piece and then you refuse me. What the h*ll is wrong with you?” I tried to say sorry for my shrewish ways and bathing suit but he did not accept my apologies._

_“Maybe if we got rid of that stupid suit you’d be friendlier. Boros! Meryn! Please, help my lady,” Joffrey’s wormy lips went into a cruel smile. The boys grabbed me but it was Boros that grabbed my suit and ripped it down to my waist exposing my breasts to everyone! I did my best to cover them up. Joffrey just laughed and laughed at my humiliation and I heard some cruel sniggers in the background. I looked out for help from anyone. I looked to Arys but his eyes were downcast. I looked to some of the girls that claimed to be my friends but they were like Arys._

“My God! They just stood there? How could they?” Sansa was in tears but kept reading.

_I looked out for the Hound but he was nowhere to be seen. I knew if he were there that he would save me but he wasn’t there. Then with fury in his eyes came Mr. Lannister._

_“What the h*ll are you doing?” He was livid. Boros and Meryn let me go so I covered my nudity in the water. Joffrey and the boys gave a lame excuse. Mr. Lannister ordered everyone to leave before scolding the terrible trio. I just held myself in the pool not sure what to do. Then the Hound came outside. Seeing me he looked furious. He came to the Jacuzzi and quickly stripped off the grey shirt he was wearing. He gave it to me and I quickly put it on. The fabric was rough and was scratchy against my skin but no velvet ever felt so fine. Mr. Lannister came to me and helped me out of the Jacuzzi as Joffrey and his goons walked off. He assured me that Cersei would hear of this and offered to escort me to my room but I told him I could walk by myself. I’ve been crying for hours here in my room. I hate Joffrey. How did my sweet prince turn into such a monster? I want to break up with him. I will break up with him. I will!_

_-Sansa_

“I better have dumped him!”

_September 11, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning Cersei came to me to talk to me about Joffrey. She apologized for Joffrey’s actions but blamed them on his depression over his father’s conditions like I had done before. She told me that Joffrey was just very confused right now and then gave me a letter that he wrote me. I have taped it in here._

_Alysanne looked down to see a big blank spot but no letter. So she looked till she saw words again._

_I must give Joffrey another chance. He said he loves me and he didn’t mean to do those things and I did see him drinking some of that beer that Boros brought. Maybe as long as Joffrey doesn’t drink we’ll be fine, right? I hope so, Diary. But if he does hurt me again I will definitely break up with him._

_-Sansa_

“Why was I such a fool!” Sansa could not understand herself. She was being tortured by this boy yet she was staying with him.

_September 12, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_School has been so awkward since the pool incident. I can barely stand to be around anyone anymore especially Arys Oakheart after he just stood aside like that. I don’t like sitting with Joffrey and his friends but I have to, don’t I? I’m so glad Joffrey and I only have English together. Mr. Lannister must have told the other teachers or the students talked about around the teachers because it seems like all of them have been extra sensitive towards me. Mr. Baratheon even gave me an ‘A’ on a paper that definitely should have been a ‘B’, not that I’m complaining. Anyway, Joffrey has taken up lacrosse and so he has to stay behind at school in the afternoons meaning I get to ride with Arya, the good Baratheon children, Mr. Lannister and the Hound. I’m far more pleased to be in their company than Joffrey’s._

_When we got to the house, people were everywhere. Apparently, Cersei brought her work home with her including all her staff. I tried to avoid them to go to my room and study but there was one man with dark hair with strands of silver that approached me. He smiled courteously before commenting on how lovely he found my red hair. He introduced himself as “Mr. Petyr Baelish”. I introduced myself in return and if possible his smile widened._

_“Is your mother Catelyn Tully-Stark?” He asked._

_“Yes. Why?”_

_“You look so much like her. Your mother and I were good friends in our youth, you see.”_

_“You knew my mother?”_

_“Yes. Her father took me in as a child and raised me alongside your mother after my parents died,” He informed me. His situation was much like my adopted brother Theon’s. Mr. Baelish was about to say more when he was called away._

_“I hope I can see you again, Miss Stark,” He smiled and left. He was truly a friendly man._

“Petyr Baelish. He seems like a very nice man. I hope I saw more of him.”

_I was trying to get to my room when Mr. Lannister approached me. I stopped when he asked me to._

_“Sansa, after Sunday’s incident I think it would be best if you started taking some self-defense lessons. The Hound has agreed to give you some lessons if you want them,” Mr. Lannister told me.  I was surprised by Mr. Lannister’s concern for me as well as the Hound’s willingness to give up boxing practice to teach me self-defense._

_“Joffrey wouldn’t know about it,” Mr. lannister assured me and so I accepted. I was told to change then meet the Hound down stairs where he would take me to the gym. So now I’m borrowing some of Arya’s old gym shorts and one of her huge KISS shirts. I hope she doesn’t mind. Anyway I’ll finish you after I get back._

“Mr. Lannister seems to be a really good guy and it is very kind of Sandor to teach me. I wonder how it went.”

_Oh, Diary, I am so sore. When the Hound and I got to the gym he showed me the most vulnerable parts of a man._

_“Eyes, nose, neck, knee, legs, ear and cock,” he listed and pointed made touch each part on him except his groin since I pulled away before he could make me. He told and showed me out I am supposed to aim for these parts then decided to break free of certain holds. He grabbed my wrists so hard and so many times that I think his hands have left an impression. Then he showed me how to break out of a choke hold. Apparently, I am to put my arm between us, push against his esophagus then move backwards. He is to be unable to hold on to me because I am cutting off his air passage or I am to swing my arm over his and knock them down then give him an elbow to the face. He tried it from behind and I was to swing arm back in order to break his hold then turn and give him a karate chop to his neck. Then he wrapped his arm around my neck, He told me to lean against his chest and bring up one my arms in order to save my neck then I was to throw my head back into his. Then I was to swing my arm down to hit him in the groin then elbow him in the chest, grab his arm as I twirl out of his hold and make him fall to the floor. He made me do these so many times and he grabbed me so hard when he practiced._

_“Couldn’t you do it…gentler?” I asked at one point._

_“Do you think your attacker will be gentle? No. Let’s do it again,” he said then pinned me back against his chest. I tried my hardest to break free but the Hound was far too strong for me. He kept telling me to protect my neck which I did manage to do but because of our height difference I couldn’t hit his head. He told if I couldn’t hit him in the head but I could get an arm free to hit him in his groin I should go for that.  I had an arm free and so I began swinging my hand back to hit his groin. No matter how much I swatted at the thing he did not falter but I don’t think I hit the same spot because one moment was smacking something soft then something a bit harder. But I must have done something right because the Hound released me. He turned from me and told me that would be all for the day then stomped off to the bathroom. When he got back we returned to the house. When we got back I went to take a shower and now I’m writing in you, Diary. I hope I won’t be too sore tomorrow._

  * _Sansa_




“Wow…well, I am very grateful to him. I hope I put those moves to some good use.”

Sansa read the next entries quickly. Apparently, she had trouble with Arya –no shock there, she traied with the Hound, and Joffrey had a birthday party that almost ended fatally for her.  Then she discovered Jeyne Poole got pregnant! Sansa then found a new appreciation for this female teacher Miss Tarth who was so kind her during her abusive relationship, she was relieved when she and Arya bonded again,  and then she was happy to see she met with Mr. Baelish again. But no greater joy came of Sansa when she read that Joffrey left her for some girl called Margaery Tyrell.

In celebration, Sansa went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she down a glass of water she heard the TV on. She went out to see Sandor sitting on the couch watching some boxing.

 _Makes sense since he was a boxer_ , Sansa thought.

“Hi,” She came near.

“Oh, Sansa,” He muted the TV.

“So you’re watching boxing?”

“Aye.”

“May I join?” She inquired. She was not really into boxing but strangely she wanted to be near him. He did play her hero in many of the entries she had just read. He nodded his head and she joined him on the couch. He unmuted the TV. Two men she did not recognize where duking it out. She had no idea about the rules but Sandor seemed really into it. When his favored man was losing, he cursed and grumbled.

“Why are you getting so upset?” She asked the question women should never ask during a sports game. He looked at her like she had three heads then shook his head.

“You see that one in the red?” He asked.

“Yes,” She answered.

“That’s the undefeated champion. His opponent is some rookie wanting the belt. If the champion loses then his five year streak will end. I’d like to see him hang on to it longer but it looks like that damn rookie might get the better of him. I also have some money riding on this game,” He confessed.

“Well, then the red guy better win. Go red! Go!” Sansa transformed into a cheerleader. Sandor yelled at the TV as if the people could hear him as did Sansa. She did not why she suddenly felt so passionate about boxing.

“One more! Knock him out!” Sandor yelled and boom the red man won.

“He won!” Sansa exclaimed and the couple went wild.

“We won!” Sandor cheered and picked Sansa up in his arms in his excitement. She laughed then they both froze. Sansa looked down at him as he looked up at her. He put her down.

“You better go get your money before he runs away with it,” Sansa said. He nodded and bid her farewell as he left. Sansa sat back down on the couch. She suddenly felt tired. She lied down on the couch and took a dreamless nap.

Sansa woke up alone and hungry. She treated herself to some leftovers before returning to the living room to watch TV. She changed it from the sports oriented channel to a movie channel.  There was a film about to begin called _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. It was a Disney film so she was excited.  Right as the antagonist Frollo was riding down a gypsy woman holding a bundle in her arms at the beginning of the film, someone came behind Sansa.

“What are you watching?”

“Ah!” Sansa yelped then turned to see it was only her husband, “Oh, it’s you. I thought you were a ghost or something.

“I can tell. What are you watching?”

“The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Have you seen it?”

“No, I tend not to watch Disney shit unless forced by the girls,” He replied.

“Oh, I see. Well, if you want to watch Disney crap with me you can,” She offered. Sandor shrugged. He had nothing better to do and so joined Sansa in viewing Disney’s adaption of the classic Victor Hugo novel.


	13. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! I'm so grateful for everyone's patience and prayers. My friend is a lot better and I am finally home from my vacation. Unfortunately I think my friend got me sick. T.T Anyway, the is the update! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 13: A Girl Worth Fighting For

There is something about a hunchback getting rejected by a beautiful gypsy woman that made Sansa bawl. She did not necessarily want Esmeralda and Quasimodo to end up together since obviously Phoebus was for the gypsy but still it was painful to watch Quasimodo’s heart break.

“Are you crying?” Sandor looked to his distressed wife.

“Don’t look at me!” She ordered and turned from him to wipe the tears away. He laughed at her reaction. He pulled out an old yellow bit of cloth and handed to Sansa. She took it willingly and used it for her tears. Pulling it away she stared at the cloth. It was a dingy yellow but it was clean. There was a black bird in the middle of it and the initials “S.S.” on it. Her head suddenly ached and she closed her eyes as she had down each time her ached like this.

Her hands were sewing the black bird on to the shiny yellow cloth. It was beautiful and she could tell she spent a while on it. She finished putting the “S.S.” on it when she folded the cloth and placed into a box. Her hands began to scribble a note onto a piece of paper.

_I’m sorry I broke your nose.  –Sansa_

Sansa’s head ached even more. Suddenly it was as if a typhoon of memories hit her mind. Younger Sandor was in a ring in yellow and black but then he was dressed in jeans and grey shirt. He was on the floor cursing and holding his nose. Blood was dripping from his hand. She heard herself apologizing to him.

“You need to drive me to the hospital,” He said and gave her the keys.

“I don’t know how to drive,” She was confessing.

“You should have thought about that before you broke my nose!” He growled before grabbing her wrist and made her follow him to his car. He got in the passenger side and ordered for her to get in the driver’s seat. 

“Can’t you call someone else to drive you?” She had asked in a last attempt to get out of illegal driving.

“You’re all I got, little bird.”

Her mind went back to her hand stitching the bird then to her walking in a hall and dropping the box in front of a door. She knocked and ran away. Her mind went her sitting on a couch.  She actually felt feeble. She saw Sandor and was trying to ask him something but ended up vomiting on him. He stripped off his shirt revealing a very chiseled torso before pulling out the cloth and wiping her mouth where a bit of vomit was.

“Sansa,” Sansa felt her body being shaken gently and heard her name being called. The pain subsided and she opened her eyes. A not too aged but very concerned Sandor was in her face.

“Sansa, are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m sorry for vomiting on you and breaking your nose,” She apologized.

“What?”

“I broke your nose and vomited on you, right? I made you this because I broke your nose and you wiped my mouth when I puked on you, right?” Sandor stared at her.

“That was long ago. Did you just remember that?”

“Yes, I did. I remembered!” Sansa beamed and Sandor felt a little excitement.

“So you remember everything now?” Sandor asked trying to hide his desperation.

“No,” She responded looking down. Sandor looked down too.

“I remember little bits like that and the diary is helping me some. But my memory seems to trigger when I see something familiar, you know?”

“What other memories have you had?” He asked as if he were the doctor.

“Well, just now I remembered you used to box and I made you this after breaking your nose and I puked on you and cleaned me up. I don’t know why I broke your nose or getting sick. While we were in the car this morning I remember that I apparently kissed you in a car in order to thank you. And I remembered that you like fried eggs and chicken. And I remembered Galladon’s name. And after I saw you naked I remembered-” Sansa turned crimson.

“What did you remember?” He implored.

“…Sandor…did we…do _it_ a lot?” She was so embarrassed. He tried not to smirk.

“Anytime and anywhere we could,” He answered. Her colored cheeks deepen. She kept her eyes lowered.

“What? Did you see-”

“I don’t want to talk about that. Anyway, before that I remembered a grey head bobbing over my chest while I laid on the couch. I know it wasn’t your head since you do not have as much grey as that grey head did. I didn’t really get why I remembered that…”

“Littlefucker,” Sandor mumbled with distaste.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing. I need to call the doctor and let them know about this,” Sandor stood up. He stopped and looked back at Sansa.

“Most of the memories were triggered from seeing a physical object, right?” “Yes. “

He left her and went to make the call. Sansa’s attention went back to the movie.

“Whoa!” She exclaimed just as she saw Frollo falling to his death.  By the time the credits were rolling, Sandor returned to his seat.

“What did the doctor say” She asked.

“He says to keep a record of what you remember and what happened right before you get them,” Sandor informed her.

“Okay. I can do that,” She said. Sandor nodded.

“Oh, look another movie is coming on! What is it? Mulan?” Sansa stared at the title flashing before her eyes.

“What the hell is up with all these Disney films?” Sandor groaned.

“It’s a Disney film? I must watch it then!” Sansa exclaimed. She was so childish. Sandor stayed though he grumbled at the choice. He had already seen this movie with his girls since Sansa thought it was important to keep Disney in their “movie diet” since it did inspire some feminism.

“This is what you give me to work with?

 Well, honey, I've seen worse

 We're going to turn this sow's ear

 into a silk purse” The Chinese woman sang and Sansa was entranced. Sadly, her enchantment did not help her fatigue and by the time General Shang finished his rousing song about being a man Sansa had fallen asleep against Sandor. He adjusted them so his thighs could serve as a pillow. He stared at Sansa as she slept. She was so serene and beautiful. He was tempted to dip down and kiss her but he did not dare run the risk of waking her and earning her contempt. She was warming up to him some. She was beginning to remember things. He was so happy she was. Now, he just had to find something to trigger her other memories. However, trying to help another regain her memories is a hard battle. But Sansa was definitely a girl worth fighting for. Sandor turned back to the TV and attempted to finish the movie. However, he fell asleep before Mulan could save the Emperor.  

Sansa woke up to the sound of some movie on the TV. She did not know what it was but she knew she was tired. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. It was then she realized she was lying on Sandor. She sat up and happily discovered she had not woken him. She snuck away back to her room. Suddenly feeling refreshed, Sansa decided to a do a bit more reading.

_October 1, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been such a wonderful day! This morning when I came down for church Arya actually came down with me! I asked her why and she nonchalantly replied that she had nothing better do. She tries to act so uncaring but I think she might actually want to spend time with me. Anyway, Mr. Lannister informed me that he couldn’t accompany me which was totally alright with me and Arya and that Joffrey was spending the day with Margaery! Then we met with the Hound who was going to take us in his mustang. I couldn’t help smiling at him. He looked at me as if I were crazy. When I got into the front seat he asked me why I was all smiles._

_“She’s smiling because she and that a**hole are done,’ Arya spoke up. It was true but I had to scold her on her language._

_“But he is one! Don’t you agree?” Arya asked the Hound. I saw him smirk._

_“That he is,” he answered._

_“I feel for that Tyrell girl though. Now she’s stuck with that skeezy b*stard,” Arya said._

_“Better her than another,” I heard the Hound mumble._

_When we go to the church I convinced the hound to come in with us. He commented again but Arya almost got us kicked out when she started laughing at the Hound’s comments. I mean they were funny but she shouldn’t have laughed out loud. Of course I scolded them both when we got back in the car but I was happy._

_We got back to the house. Arya went to do something in her room and I went back into the house and ate lunch. Then I did a bit of sewing for one of Tommen’s cat’s outfits. Tommen came into my room to watch me._

_“Sansa, are you sad that Joff dumped you?” He asked as he sat there watching me._

_“Of course,” I lied._

_“Well, I’m glad,” He said._

_“Why are you glad?”_

_“He is mean and when I get older I can date you.”_

_“You’re very sweet, Tommen,” I smiled to him and he smiled then blushed. He excused himself from the room.  I continued sewing though. For some reason I started singing “Florian and Jonquil”. I love that song. It is so sweet. I love old love-songs. I must have sung it a hundred times as I finished about three more outfits for Tommen’s cats. I looked to the clock and saw it was supper time so I went downstairs. When I did I found myself alone with the Hound in the kitchen. He was about to leave, I could tell._

_“Where are you going?” I asked._

_“I have a match tonight,” He answered._

_“May I come?” I had nothing better to do._

_“NO.” His answer was very clear and loud. I wanted to ask why but I didn’t want him mad at me. He left and I am glad now that because Arya came down and wanted to watch a movie with me. Tommen and even Myrcella joined us. We all went to our afterwards. Today was really just a pleasant day._

_-Sansa_

“That is weird. Why wouldn’t Sandor want me to come see his match?” Sansa wondered aloud but turned the page.

_October 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Margaery Tyrell is one of the nicest people I have ever met! She is some of my classes with me and instead of ignoring me like some of the people have since Joffrey dumped me she actually talks to me. She says that just because she’s dating my ex doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. In fact today at lunch Margaery invited me to sit with her and Joffrey. I declined of course. I sat with Arya and her friends._

_Turns out Hot Pie is called Hot Pie because he is really good at cooking. He even gave me some of the cookies he made.  They were superb. The boy Gendry is very handsome. He seems fond of Arya and is always calling her “My lady”. She of course blushes and gets mad at him. I think it is so sweet. Young love but I don’t that Arya would call it that._

_Everything was going well then P.E. came. Miss Tarth made us play flag football. I don’t even like normal football. Arya was a captain of one team and some random guy as the other. I was left till the end! And even then the boy that was supposed to be my captain tried to persuade Miss Tarth to not let me play. I know I suck but still that was rude! Miss Tarth said I had to play._

_I did play but no one passed to me. At one moment though, the ball was flung to my arms.  I had no idea what to do till someone yelled for me to run. So I did. I ran fast and hard then someone crashed into me. It some big guy and he took pleasure in trying to find my flag. Seriously he was groping me. I tried to push him off of me but he was persistent. I heard Miss Tarth and Arya yelling at him and I could see them coming towards us. I managed to karate chop him in the neck and knee him in the groin right before Miss tarth pulled him off of me. There was no greater satisfaction than watching him hold himself in pain as Miss Tarth scolded him. Miss Tarth gave the boy two weeks of detention then told me I didn’t have to play and could go shower. I enjoyed my shower and even left earlier than everyone else. The Hound was waiting in the parking lot._

_“What are you doing out early, little bird?”_

_“Miss Tarth let me out earlier because some guy tackled and groped me in P.E.,” I informed him. His eyes flamed._

_“But I was able to defend myself. Now he has a sore neck, sore groin and two weeks of detention,” I smiled, “All thanks to you really.”_

_“I guess the lessons weren’t a complete waste then.”_

_“They were never a waste.”_

_“They were when you didn’t defend yourself against your beloved Joffrey,” His words were like a slap. He was right. Maybe that’s why he got mad during our training. I wanted to change the subject._

_“How did your match go last night?” I asked._

_“I lost.”_

_“What?” I was so surprised._

_“Don’t act so surprised, little bird. Everyman loses at some point.”_

_“Who did you lose to?”_

_“Barristan. He’s one of the best boxers.” I was glad it was someone the Hound found superior to him because I could not imagine him losing to someone he deemed lesser than him in skill._

_“I’m sure you’ll win the next match,” I smiled to him. I saw the ruin part of his lips twitch. The school bell rang then Arya came out. She expressed her anger at the punk who tackled me and was surprised that I able to hurt him.  I just smiled._

_When we got back to the house, the Hound asked me if I wanted to go train some more. I accepted. He drove me to the gym and he trained me. He showed me some new moves. At one point the Hound excused himself to the bathroom then none other than Margaery Tyrell came in. She expressed her surprise at seeing me as did I about seeing her.  She informed me that her older brother wanted to be a boxer and was coming to this gym to practice. I told her I was taking some self-defense classes. Then the most beautiful boy I have ever seen walked into the gym. He had flowing brown hair, wonderful golden eyes and a well-built body. He came ot Margaery’s side._

_“This is my brother Loras. Loras, this is my friend Sansa Stark,” She introduced us. He smiled and shook my hand. His hands were so soft and warm.  Then the Hound came back. He did not look happy. Loras recognized the Hound and tried to talk to him about boxing but the hound only gave him short, vague replies then told Loras that we had to go. I didn’t want to go. I wanted to watch Loras but the Hound was very insistent that we leave. As we walked away I heard Loras say, “Your friend is very pretty, Margaery.” He thought me pretty! Loras Tyrell thought I was “very pretty”! I wish the Hound didn’t make me leave so suddenly..._

_When the Hound and I got in his car I wanted to ask him why he made me leave but I decided against it. He seemed angry enough._

_An hour after supper the phone rang and it was for me! It was Loras. Turns out Margaery gave him my number and so he called. Could this be the beginning of my true love story? I hope it is!_

_-Sansa_

“I got a boyfriend! Oh, he sounds great! I wondered what happened to make us break up and me marry Sandor?”

Sansa kept reading learned of her and Loras’s dating life. And she noticed how Sandor seemed a bit jealous. It was so obvious in the way he was always around her when he got drunk and called her “little bird”. It was sweet in a creepy way. Anyway, Sansa kept reading of her and Loras.

“Oh, my!” Sansa gasped when her eyes came upon the entry revealing Loras’s homosexuality.

“Well, that makes sense as to why we did not end up together.”

Sansa read and read. She learned of Miss Tarth and her relationship advise, Myrcella’s acceptance to go play tennis in Dorne and this Arys Oakheart was going to take her to a Halloween party where she was going to be Red Riding Hood and he was to be the Woodsman. Sansa finally felt tired and so put the diary down and went to sleep.


	14. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short litte Ygritte and Jon chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is a little chapter kind of requested by castaroon. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)  
> Warning: It is short!

Chapter 14: I’m Yours

Sometimes Ygritte found herself in Alysanne’s room. It had been many years since Alysanne discovered her true parentage and went to college where her real mother lived. Now, Alysanne was married and living in Eyrie where she worked alongside Sansa. Was Ygritte jealous of Sansa? Slightly. Ygritte had raised Alysanne from birth and then out of the blue Ygritte finds out Alysanne was not hers and Alysanne went off with Sansa. Ygritte knew it was the right thing to let Alysanne go since Ygritte had had her for eighteen years and Sansa her true mother had never gotten to see her. Still, Ygritte missed Alysanne. One could say Ygritte had empty nest syndrome but since she had four more beautiful children at home that was not the case.

“Ygritte,” Jon came behind his wife.

“Jon,” She addressed him.

“What are you doing in here? It’s three o’clock in the morning.”

“I just missed Alysanne is all,” She sighed. Jon wrapped his arms around her from behind. He planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“I know she misses you too,” Jon tried to console Ygritte.

“I doubt that. She has Dallan and Sansa now,” Ygritte sighed.

“Ygritte,” Jon was about to scold his wife.

“I am happy that she married, Jon. I am also happy she is getting know Sansa better but I wish she would come back home for a while. I miss her.”

“She can’t come home right now, you know that. Sansa needs her right now.”

“I know,” Ygritte leaned her head back on Jon’s shoulder.

“The rest of our children are _ours_ right?” Ygritte asked suddenly.

“Of course,” Jon confirmed.

“Good. I don’t think I could stand losing another child.”

“We haven’t lost Alysanne, Ygritte.  We are just sharing her.”

“I don’t sharing,” Ygritte pouted.

“I know.”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” Ygritte sighed and tried to remove herself from him. But he moved so she was turned to face him. He rested his forehead against hers as he looked her in the eyes.

“I know some things. I know that I love you and I’m yours and you’re mine,” He whispered sweetly. Ygritte kissed her husband. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his again. He held her in his arms as they stood there together.

“I’m not sharing you with anyone, Jon Snow,” Ygritte was the first to speak.

“And I’m not sharing you with anyone, Ygritte,” He kissed her.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Ygritte took Jon’s hand and led him back to their room.

 


	15. I Just Had Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa reads a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Kunichiwa, Hola, Ciao, Ni Hao, and other ways to say 'Hello'. I love all the comments and kudos! They give me life! anyway, I'm starting college in like less than two days and I probably won't be able to post till after I get settled into college. So I made this chapter a little longer. :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!! :D  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 15: I Just Had Sex

Sansa woke up early again and decided that she would rather read some more before getting out of bed. She picked up the diary and continued to read.

_November 1, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was Myrcella’s party and one of the most frightening days of my life. First, Margaery had to cancel because she got some food poisoning so Joffrey turned his attention to me. Luckily, Arys picked me up before anything could happen. We got to the club. It was crowded and had a total movielike atmosphere. Arys and I danced a lot. But Arys was soon swept away by some dark skinned girl. Turns out Doran Martell and his tennis playing daughter, Arianne had come to the part as well and it was Arianne who had seduced my date away._

_I still had fun without Arys. I danced with Tommen and some other guys. I soon became tired and at down for much of the party. I wanted to leave but my date was gone so I decided I’d try to get a cab. I walked out of the club only to be greeted by a bunch of protestors. Apparently, these people were not happy with Cersei acting as interim mayor.  They yelled horrible things at me even though I didn’t even know them. I tried walking through them but they wouldn’t let me pass. Once I made it to the street corner a group of men seized me. They asked me what I was doing out there so late at night. They ask if I wanted to have some “fun” but I knew their definition of “fun” was different from mine. I tried to get them off of me but there were too many of them. They dragged me to an alley._

“No. No. No,” Sansa did not know if she wanted to keep reading but she did.

_I screamed for help and tried to fight them off. One finally punched me so hard I started to bleed and I fell to the ground and busted my head open. Two held down my arms as two more grabbed my legs. The one that must have been their leader leaned down on top of me. Things became a bit blurry for me._

_“Have you ever been f*cked?” He asked me. I was tears. He tore at my costume and went for my panties._

“No! Please, don’t let it be so, God,” Sansa was crying. Had she been gang raped?

_I saw him trying to pull his thing out but before he did he fell over. There was dark figure pulling the goons off of me and throwing them everywhere._

_“You’re alright now, little bird,” the figure said then scooped me up into his arms. I must have passed out but when I woke up I was in the hospital. Mr. Lannister and Arya were by my side. They explained to me that Arya caught Arys and Arianne together and so she went to look for me. When she could not find me she went to Mr. Lannister who got the Hound. The Hound came and saved me._

“He saved me,” Sansa seemed shocked that Sandor had saved her. More tears came and something in her heart fluttered.

_I passed out and the Hound took me to the hospital. They put a few stitches in my head but nothing was seriously damaged. Of course, I could only ask for the Hound, my savior but he was not at the hospital. I was taken to the house and he is not here either. When I see him next, I must thank him! Thank God, for the Hound!_

_-Sansa_

“Yes, thank God for Sandor,” Sansa nodded and wiped away her tears. She turned to the next entry.

_November 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_School is letting me take a few days off to recover. So I was at the House all alone. I slept for most of the day but I woke up at lunch time and went down to eat. I was surprised to see the Hound down there. I was so happy to see him. He greeted me with the lifting of his head. I came to his side._

_“Thank you for saving me,” I said, “It was very courageous of you.”_

_“Courageous?” He snarled, “Dogs don’t need courage to fight of rats.”_

_I wish he didn’t speak so harshly but that was his way. I sighed at him._

_“Still, thank you,” I said then I don’t know what came over me but I…I kissed his cheek. I kissed his good cheek of course. He looked at me as if I were an alien._

_“Don’t romanticize me, lass. I am no knight. Don’t pretend I’m not the monster I am,” He growled._

_“I wasn’t romanticizing anything. I was just trying to thank you.”_

_“What do I need with your thanks or a d*mn kiss? I am a dog and you’re little bird. Now, fly off to your cage and rest. I’m tired of you peeping at me.”_

_It hurt my heart to hear his mean words but I still left him like he wanted me to. I spent the rest of the day sleeping. I only now just woke up again. I think I’ll actually go down and eat this time._

_-Sansa_

“Well, he was rude.”

_November 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_All yesterday I slept. Today is Saturday and everyone was gone. Joffrey was Margaery. Arya was with her friends. Tommen and Mr. Lannister went to the zoo. So I was left at the house alone again. I actually stayed out of bed today. I went downstairs and started watching the new VHS of Braveheart. I saw it once in theaters and I was so moved by it and I wanted to see it again but my mother was too appalled by the violence. While watching it I could not help crying. It was so sad. This William Wallace’s wife was killed and everything. It took me the unfiltered violence for me to stop crying. Then I was happy when he and the French princess-queen lady met and were falling love. But that is when someone else spoke up._

_“That’s d*mn inaccurate.”_

_I looked behind me and there was the Hound. I had not seen him since he practically kicked me out the kitchen the other day._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing in this film is accurate. Not the events, not the dates, not the characters, not the names and not even the clothes,” He informed me._

_“How do you know?”_

_“I’m Scottish, aren’t I?” He came around the couch._

_“What are the differences then?” I was truly curious. He sat down and stared at the TV. He began to explain the actual years the war took place. Who the people really were and that Isabelle was like three when William Wallace fought in the Battle where the movies said they had gotten together. Also Isabelle’s son was born seven years after William was killed. So he was not the father. But what made me want to laugh was the fact that the Hound actually knew that the kilts were of the wrong century._

_“You really know your history,” I said._

_“Aye,” He still didn’t look at me but watched the TV.  The movie took the turn for the worse when William was captured and then the torture scene came. I could barely stand to watch as they did what they did. I was sobbing mess by the time he cried “Freedom”._

_“Stop crying, little bird,” I heard the Hound say a few times but I just couldn’t._

_“All he wanted was his wife and a child and a free land,” I cried. I heard the Hound laugh beside me._

_“You’re too soft, little bird. If you think about it he was reunited with his wife in death. The Scottish are his children and Scotland did become free for a while,” His words made me stop. I looked at him but he still didn’t look at me. I couldn’t believe something so poetic came from him._

_“That’s beautiful,” I said. He rolled his eyes. I could see his lips about to form something cruel to say. Boldness came over me and I covered his mouth with my hand. He looked at me as if I were out of my mind._

_“Don’t ruin the moment,” I said. I felt a pressure against the palm of my hand as if he was kissing it but the Hound wouldn’t do that. I pulled by hand away but he seized my wrist and pinned me down on the couch. I had no idea what he was doing. I leaned very close to me and stared at me almost angrily._

_“You shouldn’t let down your guard. One day someone will take advantage of you if you do and I won’t be there to save you. Now, get me off of you like you would an attacker.”_

_I tried to move my legs but knees had mine pinned down and spread apart. I couldn’t move my arms either. I tried wriggled out but that did nothing._

_“By now you’d already be raped,” He said getting my face with a cruel look his eyes. Then I did it. I head-butted him. He roared his obscenities as he rolled off of me and the couch. I got up._

_“You’re bleeding!” I shrieked._

_“You broke my d*mn nose!” He barked._

“That’s how I broke his nose?” Sansa laughed.

_“I’m sorry,” I knelt down to help him but he got up on his own. He dug in his pockets then produced his car keys._

_“You need to drive me to the hospital,” He said and gave me the keys._

_“I don’t know how to drive,” I confessed._

_“You should have thought about that before you broke my nose!” He growled. He grabbed my wrist and made me follow him to his car. He got in the passenger side and ordered for me to get in the driver’s seat._

_“Can’t you call someone else to drive you?’ I asked in a last attempt to get out of illegal driving._

_“You’re all I got, little bird.”_

_His words touched me and I got into the car. I buckled up and tried my best to copy the memories I had of the Hound driving me to church. I guess I have a good memory because I was able to start the car and back it out of the garage. I got onto the road and headed towards the way the Hound pointed me._

_“The speed limit is 45,” He kept saying annoyed. I was only going 25. I’m sorry but this was already nerve wracking for me._

_Finally, we reached the parking lot. I walked behind the Hound into the emergency room. Nurses ran up to us._

_“My God! There’s man walking in with serious facial burns!” A nurse said over the phone then came to the Hound. The Hound rolled his eyes._

_“I’m not here for my d*mn face!” He growled making the nurse back off._

_“He broke his nose,” I informed her. She instructed us to go to follow her. We sat and waited for a doctor to come in. I was handed some paperwork. The nurse asked me to fill them out. I looked at them and I realized I barely knew anything about the Hound. I looked at him unsure of what to do or say._

_“So…your name is Sandor Clegane, correct?” I went with the first question._

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re birthday is?”_

_“March 22, 1965. When’s yours?” he seemed sarcastic in his asking but I still answered him._

_“January 22, 1978.”_

_He answered all the questions and I answered them too about myself so he wouldn’t feel like he was the only one being investigated. I learned so much about him today and he of me. But the doctor came in. He introduced himself and asked the fateful question of how the breakage occurred._

_“I’m her self-defense trainer. While defending herself she hit me and broke my nose,” the Hound said. The doctor nodded, took the Hound away for X-rays and what not. He came back and was informed that it was a clean break and would heal quickly. The Hound was made to wear a type of “cast” on his nose to keep it straight. The doctor gave specific instructions for the Hound to not fight and to only sleep on his back._

_“Make sure he does, Miss,” The doctor turned to me, smiled then left. I couldn’t believe he told me to make sure like I was the Hound’s wife or something._

_When the Hound and I left, he made me drive back to the house. We reached slowly but surely. When I parked in the garage, I turned to Hound._

_“I’m sorry I broke your nose.”_

_The ruined side of his lips twitched._

_“Well, now I know the little bird has talons and defend herself somewhat.”_

_He got out of the car as did I. When we came in, all who saw the Hound became concerned and questioned how he got his nose broken. I couldn’t let them know I was the one._

_“You think he looks bad? You should see the other guy,” I said the line I had often heard in movies. Everyone just accepted the idea that the Hound lost fight. Little did they know that the fight was lost to a girl. I feel bad for breaking his nose and I must take responsibility. I will care for him till he is better._

  * _Sansa_




“Well, aren’t I the little nurse,” Sansa giggled.

Sansa kept reading and learned of her attempt to check on Sandor in the night then another unfortunate meeting with Joffrey in the kitchen. Her spirits lifted when she read of her giving Sandor the handkerchief but they fell when she learned of her former teacher’s death but they rose again when she read of how Sandor had cared for her when she had the flu.  Sansa could see why she in the past had grown fond of Sandor. He was a gentle beast. As Sansa read of the Thanksgiving trip with Sandor she was very touched but was still shocked that she had kissed him.  But she was more shocked at how Sandor ignored her after the kiss.

_November 27, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning when I left for school, the Hound was waiting for me, Arya and Tommen at the town car. When I saw him I blushed but he ignored me. He dropped me off at school without so much as a ‘good bye’. All through my classes I was bothered by his avoidance. I could hardly eat at lunch and in P.E. Miss Tarth saw my disturbed state. She pulled out of the class to talk to me._

_“What’s wrong, Sansa?” She asked me. There is something about Miss Tarth that makes me feel like I can tell her anything._

_“I kissed a guy and I think he is avoiding me. It’s really bothering me. I mean I’ve seen every day for the past few weeks and we were getting on great then I kissed him and ever since I haven’t seen him and when  I did he didn’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do. Should I talk to him or just let him ignore me?” I confessed. She seemed to ponder my words._

_“Do you really like him?” She asked me._

_“Yes,” I found myself saying._

_“Then when you can, talk to him. I’m sure he is just surprised or unsure about what to do next. You should really talk to him,” She advised. I thanked her for her advice and she let me go shower early and leave._

“Wow. Miss Tarth was full of good advice,” Sansa commented.

_I walked out to the parking lot and I saw the Hound checking the tires of the town car. I really wanted to run away but I walked up behind him and cleared my throat. He turned his head but when he saw it was me he turned back to the tires.  I could feel my face on fire. I greeted him with a ‘hello’. He nodded._

_“I want to talk to you,” I said._

_“Go ahead, lass,” he replied._

_“I know on Friday I…kissed you and-” before I could finished he stood up still with his back to me._

_“Now, you want to tell me you were just fatigued and in that state you kissed me but you want me to forget it. Don’t worry, little bird. I had already for-” I knew what he was going to say but I knew from his voice he was lying. I grabbed his arm and made him face me._

_“I don’t want you to forget it or ignore me anymore!” I shouted at him. I saw his ruined lip twitch. He stared down at me then seized my arms. I stared up at me as he glared down at me as if he were waiting for me to do something. Then he let my arms go._

_“You’re just a child,” He sighed then opened his car door to get in. I stopped the door before he could shut it. He looked at me confused._

_“Don’t ignore me and wave me off as a child.”_

_He got out of the car and stared me down. He grabbed my arms again but tighter._

_“What do you want me to do? Am I a fool like Florian who will fawn over you? I am no Florian even if you are a Jonquil. Do you want me to see you as a woman? Do you want me to treat you as a woman? Do you know how I treat women? I f*ck them then I’m done. Do you want me to just f*ck you then be done? Then I will!” He spoke harshly and forced me into the back of the car. He pinned me down and began fiddling with his belt._

_“Stop!” I yelled at him and he did. He let go of my arms. He looked angry but not with me. I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine till my lips touched his. I pushed his face away and stared at him. He looked so lost and confused._

_“You may not be a Florian but I don’t care. I want you to see me and treat me like a woman but I don’t want you to ‘f’ me. I really like you even when you’re mean and even when you do this kind of stuff,” I told him softly._

_“Even if I do this?” He kissed me forcibly then stuck his tongue in my mouth. His tongue seemed far more skilled than Joffrey’s. He pulled his mouth away._

_“Yes,” I was breathless. I saw his slight smirk but it went away in a flash as soon as he got off of me._

_“You may think you a woman and I may see you as a woman but in the eyes of the d*mn laws here you are a child and I am a grown man,” he stood up outside of the car._

_“No one has to know,” I said suddenly. I could see he wanted to say something but the dismissal bell rang._

_“We’ll talk about it later,” He said and closed the door keeping me inside. When Arya and Tommen got in we went to the house. Tommen and Arya left me and the Hound alone again. As soon as the garage door shut he cornered me against the car. He was so intimidating and imposing. I really felt like a little bird and he a huge hound. He stared at me and I stared at him._

_“You like this?” he turned his burnt side towards me._

_“Yes.”_

_“You like this?” He grabbed me hard._

_“Yes.”_

_“You f*cking like this?” He kissed me furiously again the pulled away,_

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re killing me, little bird,” He groaned. I must be a wanton because I pulled him down into a kiss. I’m glad the car was behind me because I felt hot and weak when he kissed me. But all good things must come to an end and he pulled away from me. He pulled away just in time because we heard the door leading into the house open. Tommen walked in with the excuse of forgetting something in the car. He asked what we were doing in here. I quickly lied that I had an eyelash in my eye and the Hound was helping me get it out. Tommen accepted it and I went in with Tommen. Now I’m in my room reflecting. Am I in a relationship with the Hound? Do I really want to be in a relationship with him? I do. I really think I do._

_-Sansa_

“Oh, my,” Sansa could not take her eyes away. She read of her and sandor’s developing relationship. It was rather hot and heavy but sweet. She was a bit upset when she read of how Sandor referred to Mr. Baelish. He seemed like a nice man. She kept reading. Sandor seemed actually really great. Sansa did not even mind how he looked now as she read of their dates and conversations and kisses. No wonder she had liked him.

_December 15, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can’t sand Sandor! He is such a jerk!_

_“He totally ignored me today. I went to him this morning and he locked me out of his room. When I knocked on the door and asked to come in he told me ‘no’. When he eventually came out he didn’t talk to me at all. I kept asking if there was something wrong but he wouldn’t tell me anything! He then just left without a word. Why? Why? He was so wonderful yesterday and then today he just ignores me! He is such a jerk!_

_-Sansa_

“What the heck?” Sansa could not stop now.

_December 16, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried talking to Sandor again today. But he avoided me till late in the evening. Finally, he talked to me when I came to his door and knocked for about five minutes._

_‘Go away, little bird,” He rasped._

_‘No.’_

_‘I’m serious. Go away.’_

_‘I’m serious too. I’m not going. Not until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.’_

_‘I don’t want to see you anymore than I have to with my job.’_

_I stood there shell shocked and on the verge of tears. I asked ‘why?’ again._

_‘I’m tired of you. I’m tired of wasting my time trying to get into that tight c*nt of yours so I’m ending it.’_

_I slapped him._

“That’s right!” She cheered herself.

_I glared at him. I knew he was lying. He never even tried to get past kissing._

_‘Tell me the truth.’_

_‘I am,’ He lied again. I went to slap him again but he caught my wrist. He slammed me against his wall. I started crying ‘Stop lying to me’. With my free fist I hit his chest and cried._

_‘Sansa,’ He rasped. I looked up at him. He looked so sad and so serious._

_‘We can’t be together right now,’ He whispered._

_‘Why?’_

_‘They know. If they so much as breath a word in the right direction, I’ll be deported or worse and you’ll be alone and ruined,’ He spoke so quietly._

_‘Who are they?’_

_‘The f*cking Lannisters.’_

_‘How? Why would they care?’_

_‘They installed cameras…everywhere. They care because if anyone else finds out then it could ruin Cersei’s already shaking handle on the Mayor position.’_

_‘How could we affect that?’_

_‘Not many people would be thrilled with Cersei allowing her ward to be coerced into f*cking Cersei’s son’s bodyguard.’_

_‘But I haven’t been coerced into anything by you. We’ve done nothing wrong or illegal.’_

_‘We can claim all we want but it won’t matter to these people. Just us being together sets off rumors and rumors ruin Cersei’s chances and that will lead to me getting deported or something and you’ll be seen as damaged goods. I can’t be deported and I can’t let your reputation be ruined. So we’ve got to end this. Move on to some pretty white knight and forget about this old dog.’_

_‘Sandor, I don’t want some pretty white knight. I want my hound. I want you. I don’t care about Cersei or my reputation. If you get deported I’ll go with you. I love you.’_

_I couldn’t believe I confessed. He looked at me so shocked._

_‘D*mmit, Sansa!’ He barked and pushed away from me. That wasn’t really the reaction I thought I would get. I mean I didn’t expect him to say it back. He doesn’t really need to say it._

_But then he came back, slammed his forearms against the wall. He grabbed my face and stared at me again. He muttered some language I don’t know. I think he said ‘Tha gaol agam ort’ or something like that. Then he kissed me so hard I felt weak in my knees._

_‘We’re over,’ He said. I saw his sight smirk which made me know he was lying just in case there was a camera. He left me and went back to his room. I still feel shaky from his kiss._

_-Sansa_

With that Sansa closed the diary. That was enough for this morning. She quickly dressed herself before descending down the stairs. As she passed through the living room she found Sandor still asleep on the couch. His arms were limp by his side and his head was titled back against the couch. His mouth was slightly open but his eyes were completely closed. Sansa looked at him for a moment. He seemed so at peace in his sleep. Sansa kept staring at him and unconsciously came closer and closer to him. Her heart was tender towards him having read of heroic deeds and gentleness towards her. An urge came over her. Her fingers twitched. She wanted to touch his face just as she had wanted to do long ago. She knew this was her chance. She was behind the couch on the side where his scars were. She gently placed her fingers against his scarred temple. Slowly, she let her fingers explore the different grooves and crevasses of this face. It felt weird. It was moist but not. Then it was hard but soft. It felt almost like plastic then so skin like. She almost giggled in glee as she continued rubbing his face. It was so new and different. She did not know why she liked the feel of it but she did.

“What are you doing?” Sansa froze with her fingers still on Sandor’s face. Her blue eyes went to Sandor’s now open grey ones.

“I-uh…” Sansa did not know what to say but she still did not remove her hand. He kept staring at her waiting for an answer.

“I’m sorry,” She finally removed her hand from his face terribly embarrassed. Sandor grabbed her hand and she did resist his hold.

“Why were you touching me?” He asked her.

“I just wanted to know what it felt like…I’m sorry,” She looked away. Sandor grinned and pressed her hand against his face. Sansa looked up in surprise. He smiled at her and she felt herself smile back.

“You don’t need to be scared to touch me,” He assured her and released her. They stood there with her hand on his face for a moment longer.

“I better go make breakfast,” She was blushing.

“I better shower,” He stood up. They went their separate ways.  Sansa made it to the kitchen where she began making some eggs and bacon. As Sandor’s eggs fried, Sansa heard something like singing.

“But I would walk five hundred miles

 And I would walk five hundred more

 Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

 To fall down at your door,” The male voice sang. Sansa had gone in search of the source of the music. The sound grew louder as she neared the living room’s coffee table.

“Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

 Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

 Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

 Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da,” the singing went on. Sansa looked down to see a rectangle playing the music. The rectangle was lit up with a picture of Cat Stark. The singing started over.  Sansa picked up the rectangle. It kept singing and the picture stayed till finally it all stopped. “Missed Call” went on the screen.

“Missed call?” Sansa was utterly confused. She stared at the rectangle. On the back was a quarter-eaten apple. She was so bewildered. Suddenly, Sandor came down with his hair surprisingly dry.

“Sandor, what is this thing?” She asked holding up the rectangle.

“That’s a cell phone,” He answered.

“A cell phone? I thought cell phones were a little bigger and had antennas,” Sansa thought back to her time in the 90s. She had wanted a cell phone. There was no way this little thing could be a cell phone.

“They changed,” He stated and took the phone.

“Odd,” Sansa accepted it.

“Is something burning?” Sandor sniffed.

“Oh no! The eggs!” Sansa ran back to the kitchen.  Sure enough the eggs and bacon were black.  She shoved the smoking pans under the faucet. She frowned.

“Burnt the food, eh?” Sandor stated the obvious.

“Yeah,” She still had a frown. 

“How about we go out to breakfast?” Sandor suggested.

“Really? Okay!” Sansa beamed.

“Get your coat on and we’ll go,” He said. Sansa ran off to get her coat. She slipped on the heavy coat since it was snowing outside.  She heard Sandor talking on the phone as he came near.

“Okay. We’ll see you there,” Sandor ended the call.

“Who was that?” Sansa asked.

“Your father. He and the kids are going to meet us for breakfast,” He answered the opened the door for his wife. They both made it to the car where Sandor was made to drive again.

“Sandor, your cell phone was playing a song. What song was that?” Sansa inquired curiously.

“Ah, ‘500 Miles’,” He answered.

“Who is that by?”

“The Proclaimers. They’re a Scottish band. You set it as my ringtone and I can’t figure out to get it off,” He grumbled.

“Ringtone?”

“The music that plays when someone calls,” He clarified.

“Ah, I see.  Do I have a cell phone?”

“Yes. It’s probably in one of your purses at home.”

“Do I have a ring tone?”

“Yeah.”

“What song is mine?” She was bit excited.

“You don’t have a song. You just have chimes,” He answered.

“That’s disappointing,” She pouted like a child making Sandor’s lips twitched.

“Sandor, how long have we been married?” Sansa suddenly asked.

“About four years,” He answered.

“Four years? Only four years?” She was surprised.

“Aye,’ He answered.

“But Alysanne is twenty-two,” Sansa remarked.

“Aye, she is,” He answered.  He could see from the corner of his eye that Sansa was trying to figure this out.

“And she is your daughter, biologically?”

“Aye.”

Sansa still looked confused.

“If she is twenty two now then I was eighteen when she was born…but we’ve only been married for four years…” Sansa was trying to put it together.

_One. Two. Three._

“Oh, my God!” Sansa shrieked making Sandor swerve.

“What?” Sandor looked over concerned.

“Did we have sex before we were married?” Sansa was scandalized and in tears. He was not sure how to answer. Luckily, his phone began to ring. He answered and proceeded to have a long conversation with whoever was on the other side of the line. Sansa stared at him horrified. Had they had sex before they were married? They couldn’t have! She was to be a virgin till marriage! No. She and he could not havehad sex. Alysanne had to be another woman’s child. Yes, that was it. Sandor had an affair with a woman and had Alysanne. So she broke up with Sandor and they met again and fell in love then married four years ago. But Alysanne said Jon raised her… Sansa was so confused. Maybe they had been married before then got divorced or something. Yeah, that was it. Yep. That had to be it. The couple pulled up into the IHOP parking lot where they were greeted by the triplets, Galladon, Ned, Cat and the Rayders. Sansa was hugged and kissed by all while Sandor was merely attacked with hugs from his younger daughters. They all went into restaurant where everyone ordered loads of pancakes of varying styles. As they ate, Sansa sat beside Alysanne.

“How far are you in the diary?” Alysanne asked when the others were distracted.

“Sandor and I have begun our secret relationship,” Sansa answered.

“Oh, you’re almost to the most important stuff!” Alysanne’s eyes were wide.

“Alysanne, before I continue reading, are you my biological daughter?”

“Yes,” Alysanne assured her. Sansa frowned a bit.

“What?” Alysanne asked.

“Did Sandor and I conceive you before marriage?” Sansa was slightly embarrassed.

“Just keep reading and you will find your answer. Sorry, I sound like a weird sage or something, don’t I?” Alysanne chuckled. Sansa laughed and nodded.

“Seriously, just keep reading,” Alysanne said.

~

By the time the moon was high in the sky, all of the Cleganes were back under one roof. Sansa had decided to take on her maternal duties including putting her girls into their pajamas and tucking them into bed after kissing each one.

“Mama, can you sing us a song?” Elenei was the one to ask.

“What would you like me to sing?” Sansa asked her girls.

“Baby Mine!” Shella declared her choice. Sansa laughed. Luckily, that song had not left her memory.

“Baby mine, don't you cry

 Baby mine, dry your eyes

 Rest your head close to my heart

 Never to part

Baby of mine

 Little one when you play

 Pay no heed to what they say

 Let your eyes sparkle and shine

 Never a tear

Baby of mine

If they knew all about you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

 From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine,” Sansa sang softly and saw how each girl drifted into the land of dreams. She slipped from the room only to bump into Sandor.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa apologized.

“It was my fault,” He assured her. She could not help but think him a gentleman.

“Are you going to bed?” She inquired.

“Aye. You?”

“Yes. Good night, Sandor,” She stared up at him. Her stomach felt funny.  

“Good night, Sansa,” He nodded his head. He passed her by but something in her made her look back at him.  Once he had gone into his room she rushed to hers. She flopped on the bed and opened the diary. She had to know what happened.

_December 17, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sandor has been ‘avoiding’ me again but I know it is all to protect us even though I could care less. I just want to be with him. I catch him staring at me and I want to kiss him when he does. I wish we could be like normal couples. I wish we could just go out and hold hands and kiss each other in public. I wish we didn’t have to hide. But today was Sunday so he took me to church but Mr. Lannister was there. I was so happy when Mr. Lannister went to talk to his lady friend. Sandor and I were able to kiss some in the car. I miss his lips on mine._

_I did get to go see him box tonight. He won which makes him able to participate in the Blackwater Bay Competition on Christmas Eve. Too bad I won’t be here to see him._

_-Sansa_

_December 18, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just found out that I will not be going home for Christmas. A huge storm passed through Winterfell and all the roads are iced over and will not be able to be cleared in time for Christmas. I am so upset as is Arya but at least I’ll get to see Sandor fight on Christmas Eve._

_-Sansa_

_December 19, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I bought the last of the Christmas presents. I got Arya some vintage record she’s gone on and on about since forever. I made Tommen three new outfits for his cats. I bought Mr. Lannister some history book he mentioned he wanted a while back. But I did not buy anything for Sandor. I don’t know what he wants and he did tell me before not to get him anything. I feel bad for not getting him anything but maybe I’ll come up with something._

_I also got a letter from Jeyne today. She seems rather distraught. She begged for me to come home in her letter but we both know I can’t because of the roads. I wish I could see her. It must be hard being a teen mom._

_-Sansa_

_December 20, 1995_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Sandor has seemed rather agitated lately. I think it is because of the upcoming fight. I heard that the men in this competition are ruthless and exceedingly tough but I know my Sandor will pull through to victory. Sadly, I won’t be able to see him do so. Cersei has forbidden any of us to go because Myrcella is coming back and wants to have a party. But Joffrey whined his way into going to the match. Of course, Sandor knows of Cersei’s decision. I wish we weren’t banned._

_-Sansa_

_December 21, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Myrcella arrived at the house today. She is so beautiful and still sweet. She’s brought us all gifts from Dorne and is excited for her party on Christmas Eve. But all I can think of is Sandor He is barely around anymore because of his preparation for the big fight. I wrote him a love/encouragement letter and put it in his room. I hope he likes it._

_-Sansa_

_December 22, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met with Mr. Baelish today. He is such a nice man. I found out that he is actually marrying my widowed Aunt Lysa. As my uncle he has sworn to help me if ever I got in trouble. He left soon after. There’s nothing else really. Without Sandor, life is kind of dull._

_-Sansa_

_December 23, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_There is only one more day till the big match. I haven’t seen Sandor at all but I wish I could at least give him a kiss for good luck. But que sera sera._

_-Sansa_

_December 24, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Christmas Eve as well as Myrcella’s party and the Blackwater bay match. I was so busy helping everyone prepare for the party that I actually forgot about Sandor for a while. I didn’t think about him till half way through the party. Myrcella had a grand time. All her friends came over and we all watxhed Christmas movies and listened to Myrcella talk about Dorne. When I thought of Sandor I prayed that he did well and would not get hurt. Around eleven all the girls and Tommen fell asleep and Cersei told me she had to go out for some last minute shopping. I’ve come to my room now to go to bed. The lights aren’t working well in here so I changed into a random nightgown in the dark. I’m actually writing in you, Diary, by the light of the moon. I’m off to bed now. Good night!_

_-Sansa_

“Why do I feel something is about to happen?” Sansa wondered aloud. She turned the next page.

_December 25, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night after I wrote my last entry, I crawled into bed to sleep but to my surprise Sandor was already in my bed in nothing but his boxing shorts. Even with the lights off I knew it was him from the moment I got into the bed, he trapped me in his arms, covered my mouth and told me not to scream. He reeked of alcohol. When he removed his hand from my mouth I asked why he was there._

_“I’m not going to be here for long. I’m going,” he replied._

_“Where?” I asked._

_“Some place far from here. Maybe I’ll return to Scotland.”_

“What? What about his job and stuff? What about me?” Sansa questioned aloud.

_“What about your job with the Baratheons and your boxing?”_

_“F*ck the Baratheons. F*ck boxing,” he groaned._

_“Why are you here?” I asked. He still caged me to him from behind._

_“You promised me a song, little bird,” He reminded me of that long forgotten promise. I didn’t understand why he was being so forceful and physical. I think it was the alcohol. Did something go wrong at the match? I didn’t like the way he was holding me and I asked for him to let me go on account of the pain. He only held onto me tighter but flipped me so he was pinning me down to the bed all the while commanding me to look at him._

_“I could take you with me. I could take you far from here. You could see the world and no one would ever bother us again,” He told me.  He yanked me up towards him and I thought that he might kiss me. I braced myself for contact but it never came._

_“You don’t want to be kissed by an ugly, old drunk dog, do you? I’ll have my song then,” His words were venomous and mean. He kept me pinned down but moved one hand to my throat and tightened his hands around it. I was so frightened by him._

_“I could crush you with my bare hands like the little bird you are. Now, I’ll have my song,” he said then tightened his grip, “Sing for your little life, little bird.”_

_In my terror and panicked state I could not think of a song for him._

_“Sing,” he growled and I sang the first song that came to my mind. I prayed it would soothe the Hound._

_Why should I be discouraged and why should the shadows fall?_

_Why should my heart be lonely and long for heaven and home?_

_When Jesus is my portion, my constant Friend is He,_

_His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me._

_His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me._

_I sing because I'm happy;_

_I sing because I'm free;_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches me._

_I forgot the other verses and I have no idea why I sang that song but he slowly removed his hand from my throat without speaking. Without a second thought I reached up and cupped his cheek. I could not see him in the darkness but I felt something wet on his cheek. I heard him mutter “Little bird”. It must be a Christmas tradition in King’s Landing for when it was probably midnight and fireworks were going off outside my window  and I could see the man atop of me. I could see the unsure look in his eyes, the bruises forming on his face and the tears leaving his eye and going down his cheek. There was the man I loved. I did what I could to lift myself up and I kissed him._

_The popping of fireworks continued outside and I could see from the lights that he was confused by my actions. He whispered his pet name for me again before I kissed him again. This time he kissed me back in a fierce and desperate way. His hands grabbed my shoulders as if he were going to push me back but instead and pulled my closer as he deepened the kiss with the entrance of his tongue. His hands began to slide down and without a second thought they pulled down the top of my night gown and found my breasts._

“Breasts! What?” Sansa’s eyes only got wider and wider as she kept reading the passage. She covered her mouth as she read the details of the loss of her virginity and her promise to leave with Sandor. She had to read it all twice before she could understand all that happened. She dropped the diary in her shock.

“I just had sex…”


	16. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa still is reacting to the truth of her deflowering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm alive! Thanks for al the kudos and comments. I'm finally getting settled into college but my new laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word yet so my updates are going to be a bit later than I like. Anyway, I WANT to shout out to gingerbread. She gave me this song title. Thanks, gingerbread. :) Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 16:

Sansa was literally crying as she realized that she had lost her virginity to Sandor before being united in matrimony. She could not believe she had actually had sex with him. She could tell from her diary that she had loved Sandor but she could not believe she had sex with him. Sansa just could not stop crying. She hid her face in her pillow as she sobbed. She wasn't supposed to lose it that way. She was supposed to lose it on her wedding night in some exotic location to her loving husband not in her bedroom in the Baratheon house to an upset drunk when she was unwedded. She just could not believe herself. She couldn't believe Sandor had even gone through with having sex with her even though he had gone on about their age difference how technically them having sex would be statutory rape. She could not believe what she had read so she just kept crying not knowing her cries carried.

Knock. Knock.

Sansa wiped her tears away when she heard the noise at the door. She stepped to the door and opened it slightly. She saw Sandor standing there tall and concerned. His eyes were gentle.

"Yes?" She tried not to sob.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"No," She muttered.

"What's wrong?"

As she looked at him she grew angry. if he hadn't of come to her so desperate that night she wouldn't have lost her virginity to him and things would have been totally different. It was his fault! Well, it was her fault as well. It takes two to tango but he was in more power than she was that night.

"I don't want you around me right now," She looked away from him.

"Sansa-"

"Just go away," She growled and tried to shut the door.

"Sansa!" He put his hand out to stop the door.

"Go away you burnt creep!" She slammed the door. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth and as soon as she saw the pained look on Sandor's face. She opened the door to apologize and let him know she did not mean what she said but he was already gone. She ran out of her room just in time to see him hurrying out the front door. She dashed down the stairs but when she reached the door keeping out the snow. She saw Sandor driving off in the car. She wanted to run after him but she was not dressed for that. She closed the door and felt a bit guilty. She knew he was self-conscious about his burns and he really had been trying to be nice and keep his distance yet she called him a burnt creep. Granted it was not the worst insult ever but it hurt Sandor none the less. She returned to her room with the guilt eating at her. She sat on her bed uncomfortable.

She turned to the landline by the bed and picked it up. She had learned Alysanne's number and thus called her only married daughter.

"Hello?" Alysanne answered the phone.

"Alysanne, this is Sansa," She said.

"Hi, Moth-Sansa," Alysanne went by the name Sansa had said.

"Sandor just left kind of upset with me and I don't where he went. I want to apologize but he is gone and-and-" Sansa was emotional and she did not know why.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Alysanne tried to calm Sansa.

"Well, I read of the loss of my...virginity to Sandor and I was very upset. I had no idea I had done something like that. I was crying and Sandor came to the room and I was still mad at him for having sex with me and he wouldn't go away so I told him to go away and I called him a burnt creep and he drove off. I feel so bad. I didn't mean it and I feel so bad. I don't know how to contact him or where he went and I can't drive and-" Sansa began crying again.

"It's okay. I'll call Athair and see where he is and then let you know where he is, okay?"

"Okay," Sansa ended the call and waited for the call back. She waited and waited till finally the phone rang again.

"Alysanne," Sansa was almost desperate.

"Hey, Mot-Sansa, I can't reach Athair," Alysanne spoke lowly.

"Really?"

"I think he is probably at the pub downtown then. I can get Dallan to go check on him, okay?"

"Please do," Sansa said.

"Okay. I'll go talk to Dallan. Try and relax, okay?" Alysanne felt like the mother at this moment.

"Okay," Sansa was still sure as to why she was so upset.

"I'll call you later," Alysanne assured Sansa.

"Okay," Sansa hung up. She stayed on the bed kind of curled up. She felt even a little unsafe. There's something about having Sandor around that made Sansa feel safe. Even with a limp Sandor was fearsome and no one would want to fight him. Now, she had run him off. She felt so terrible. She really wanted to just beg for his forgiveness. She just felt so guilty. She sat for who knows how long before the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Sansa answered.

"Mother, Dallan is bringing Athair home They should be back any minute," Alysanne informed her mother.

"Thank you. I'll look out for them," Sansa hung up the phone and went downstairs to wait. She stod at the window till she saw headlights. She opened the door and watched as Dallan helped the obviously inebriated man get out of the car.

"I got you, Sandor," Dallan huffed as they made their way tot he door. Sansa helped Dallan get a cursing Sandor to a couch.

"There you go," Dallan said as he helped Sandor sit up. Sandor grumbled something no one understood.

"I'll go make some coffee," Dallan went for the kitchen. Sansa stood near the couch where Sandor sat.

"Sandor," She cautiously said his name. He looked up at her with a slight glare.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your at home with me," She said.

"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here," He tried to stand but Sansa pushed him back down. He looked at her again. He grabbed her wrist. He suddenly released.

"No, you don't want me to touch you. I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. I don't belong near you," His voice was harsh but slightly broken.

"No, you're not! I'm so sorry. I did not mean what I said. I was just really upset. I'm so sorry," She began to cry, "I just read something and got mad about something so long ago and then released that on you. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Sandor stared at her then stood up. He wrapped her in his arms causing her to suffocate on the fumes of his choice alcohol. He held her to tightly she felt he might crush her.

"Don't cry, little bird," He buried his face in her hair. She felt safe again.

"I'm sorry," She apologized again.

He pulled her on to the couch with him. He pulled her sway from him slightly. He was still intoxicated but he ad his wits about him. He stared into her watery blue yes.

"Please, forgive me for hurting your feelings," She begged.

"I will if you just stop crying and sit here with me till I can walk on my own," He said. She smiled and nodded that she would and so she did. She stayed with him till he was full of coffee and could once again walk. She walked up with him to his room and even tucked him into bed. She bid him goodnight and turned to leave.

"Wait," He grabbed her wrist again. She turned back to face him.

"What?"

"Why were you upset with me?" He inquired.

"Do you remember the first time we ever had sex?" She was blushing as she asked.

"How could I forget?" He answered.

"I found out and I was very upset with how it all happened. I know it was stupid of me to get upset since it was long ago and at that time I did love you but it was all just so shocking for me. I still shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry," She looked from him.

"Stop apologizing, little bird. Stop apologizing," His grip became gentler. She looked to him and felt safe again. An urge came over her. She leant down and kissed his cheek. Sandor went wide eyed in surprise. She blushed seeing his reaction.

"I'm-" She began.

"If you apologize for that I'll-" He began to threaten.

"I wasn't going to apologize. I'm going to bed. Good night, Sandor," She was still red as a cherry.

"Good night," He reluctantly released her. Sansa went back to her room and went to bed.


	17. Can't Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Rayder time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Please enjoy this rather short chapter and let me know what you think! :)  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 17: Can’t Stand It

“Honey, I’m home!” Dallan entered his and Alysanne’s home.

“Welcome home, Darling,” Alysanne remained in the other room

“I got Sandor home. He and Sansa made up,” Dallan informed her as he stripped off hid overcoat.

“Good,” She was still unseen.

“Ally, where are you?” He kept walking in without seeing his wife.

“I’m in the bedroom,” She called to him. A grin came on his face. He hoped he knew what was waiting for him in the bedroom. He removed his belt in his anticipation. He saw the bedroom door was opened.

“Hello, handsome,” Alysanne laid on the bed in a set of monkey footie pajamas. Dallan stopped. He did not know whether to laugh or kiss his wife. He did both.

“I take you like this,” She smirked.

“Yes, these pajamas are rather fetching,” He flipped the zipper that had a monkey head on it, “Where did you get this lovely lingerie? Gamboree?”

“No,” She chuckled, “This is an early Christmas gift from Aunt Arya, since she, Uncle Gendry, Mycah and Nymeria are going to be in Australia during Christmas next week. I thought I’d wear it tonight.”

“It’s nice but I think I’d rather see it on the floor,” Dallan began unzipping her pajamas.

“Wait,” Alysanne stopped him before the zipper reached her navel.  She got of their bed and went to a bag in the corner of their room. She pulled out an outfit identical to hers.

“What is that?”

“Your Christmas present,” Alysanne smirked.

“It’s great,” He chuckled.

“I want you to wear it so I can send a pic to Aunt Arya,” Alysanne threw the set to her husband.

“Fine,” He rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers before putting on the monkey pajamas. Alysanne grabbed her cell phone and prepared to take a selfie.

“Wait,” Dallan stopped her and zipped up her pajamas.

“Thanks,” Alysanne kissed Dallan’s cheek in gratitude while snapping the picture. She quickly sent the picture to Arya.

“Now, that we’ve taken a picture, let’s get out of these,” Dallan went for her zipper again.

“Well, aren’t you eager,” She giggled and went for his zipper as well. Dallan picked up Alysanne and carried her to the bed where they proceeded to make love.

After their love making, the held each other in their arms underneath the sheets. Dallan stroked Alysanne’s hair as she began to close her eyes.

“Are we still going to your grandfather’s for Christmas?” Dallan asked randomly.

“Yeah,” She yawned.

“Good,” Dallan yawned as well.

“Will you sing me a song, Dallan?” She asked with drooping eyes.

“I’ll sing a short one since I am sleepy,” He said. She nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat.

“Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go

 The more I think about the more I want to let you know

 That everything you do is super duper cute

 And I can't stand it,” Dallan only did the chorus but Alysanne passed out. He smiled and closed his eyes as well. 


	18. Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! (Seriously, let me know.It will boost my morale a bit)  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 18: Be

Shella was the first to wake up to the smell of pancakes but Elenei was a close second and Daeryssa was content with third.

“Boban! Boban!” Shella screamed till the man burst through the door. He held his head since he had not entirely recovered from his hangover. He was still in his clothes from the previous night since he knew Sansa would have seen embarrassed to see him naked when she tucked him in.

“Pancakes! Pancakes! Help me down!” Shella ordered with outstretched arms. Boban did assist his daughters in getting out of their beds. He watched as they scurried away towards their awaiting pancakes. He followed behind slowly. He was still not sure of his footing and therefore took his time in order not to slip.

“Boban!” The girls were already seated with pancakes before them. Sansa came towards him already dressed and with a mug of coffee ready for him.

“Thank you,” He took a sip and a seat.

“You’re welcome. Would you like some pancakes?” Sansa asked. He nodded and was served a hearty stack of the bready breakfast. Sansa sat across from her husband and near to the younger of the two girls.

“Pway?” Dae looked to her parents.

“I’ll pray,” Sansa volunteered since she didn’t want one similar to the one Sandor told Shella.

“Dear God, thank you for this meal we are about to receive and bless it. Let it be beneficial to our bodies and let our bodies be used for your service. In Jesus name, Amen,” With that conclusion the family began to eat.

“Mama, bhuirefjbnieurhbvfiuerbn,” Shella talked with her mouth full of food.

“Shella, don’t talk with your mouth full. Chew with your mouth closed, swallow then speak,” Sansa instructed. The girl nodded and obeyed.

“Mama, can we go to the store today?” She asked.

“The store?” Sansa looked to Sandor.

“You have a clothing store downtown,” He informed her.

“I do?” Sansa was excited by this information.

“Yes. I can talk you down there with the children on my way to the gym,” He offered.

“Okay,” Sansa smiled then stopped, “Oh, wait. Didn’t Dallan drive you home last night?”

“Dammit, you’re right,” Sandor groaned.

“Sandor, language,” She shot him a stern look. He sighed and ate some more of his food.

“I’ll call Alysanne and she can get Dallan,” Sandor decided after taking another swig of his coffee.

“Okay,” Sansa put another piece of pancake in her mouth while the girls all began chatting about what they wanted to do at the store.

“You’re going to shower before we leave, right?” Sansa spoke lowly as not to disturb her daughters’ conversation.

“No, I was planning on going out reeking of alcohol,” He spoke in a serious tone and rose from the table having finished his food. Sansa stared at him in surprise.

“I was just joking, little bird,” He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

The pet name made a warm feeling come over Sansa but a jolt of electricity hit her when Sandor leaned down and kissed her head as he passed her with his dirty dishes. She looked at him as he walked away. That was rather bold of him. Then again she had kissed him on the cheek last night. Had she opened the door for physical contact? It did feel nice but was she really comfortable? Well, as long as long as he doesn’t kiss her kiss her or try to have sex with her it will be okay.

Sandor passed his girls on his journey to a shower and clean clothes. As Sandor washed his air and scrubbed his muscled body, Sansa escorted her daughters upstairs and helped them dress.

“I want to wear my wainbow dwess!” Shella declared.

“Okay,” Sansa retrieved one of the many rainbow dresses then gave Elenei a pink outfit that would go with her tutu. As she dressed the two eldest of the triplets, Daeryssa sat patiently watching them. She sat still like a little doll. Sansa was very proud at the way her youngest daughter acted. When Dae’s turn came, Sansa pulled out an adorable blue gown for the little lady. As Dae was being dressed, Elenei and Shella ran about do whatever they pleased. Sansa began braiding Daeryssa’s long dark hair. Sansa had always wanted to braid Arya’s hair before she had cut it but Arya would not have that.

“There you go,” Sansa finished the braid and kissed the top of Dae’s head.

“Thank you, Mama,” Dae turned and hugged her mother.

“You’re welcome,” Sansa returned the hug.

“I wanna hug Mama!” Shella tackled her mother and Elenei followed in suit. Sansa laughed as she was attacked with hugs. A shrill cry interrupted the hugging battle.

“I got to go check on the baby,” Sansa pulled her daughters off of her and got to the nursery. It was easy to deduce what was wrong with Galladon. The room itself was rank due to the not so surprising surprise in his diaper. Sansa wanted to vomit as she tried to clean her only son. She wiped and powdered and diapered the babe who had stopped crying once she had begun wiping him.

“You had a stinky poop didn’t you? Didn’t you?” Sansa cooed as she dressed him. He giggled and gurgled and accepted the kisses Sansa gave him.

“Dallan is here. Are you ready?” Sandor appeared.

“Yeah. Can you get the girls?” She asked holding Galladon on her hip. She paused as Sandor walked away. She really felt like a mother even though in her mind she was still a seventeen year old. It was weird but nice. Zit did not take long for the Cleganes to get in Dallan’s car and make it to Alayne’s. Sansa was shocked by the hundreds of clothes that were said to be designed by her. The shop was cute too with the castle style. There was even a little play castle for children to use when their parents shopped. She was greeted by her assistant Elinor and Alysanne who she found out worked there too.  Sandor and Dallan left to get Sandor’s car leaving the women in the store. The triplets went wild in the play castle as Elinor attended to the costumers. Alysanne decided to hold Galladon.

“So this is my store,” Sansa looked around a bit amazed.

“Yeah and you have some other ones elsewhere. You’re very famous and popular in the children’s fashion world,” Alysanne informed her mother proudly.

“Really?” Sansa even felt proud.

“Yes.”

“Wow. I’m so surprised.”

“Why?”

“I never really had much ambition to be anything besides being a housewife but now I’m a successful fashion designer and a wife and mother. It’s really surprising,” Sansa smiled a little.

“Is it a good surprise?”

“Yes,” Sansa smiled and looked up at Alysanne. She stopped and stared at her eldest daughter for a moment.

“What is it?” Alysanne caught the staring.

“You have your father’s eyes,” Sansa muttered staring into Alysanne’s eyes. Sansa suddenly blushed. Why was she thinking of Sandor?

“Yeah, I know,” Alysanne laughed, “You mention that a lot actually.”

“I do?”

“Yes. When we had first sat down and talked as mother and daughter you went on and on about how much my eyes were like Athair’s.”

“I did?”

“Yes. You really love-loved his eyes,” Alysanne smiled slightly.

“Well, they are nice,” Sansa found herself saying. Alysanne’s face lit up. Was her mother falling for her father again?

“Who is this?” Sansa found the wall of pictures in the store. There was a woman with black hair and dark glasses dressed in black with many celebrities in many photos.

“That was you,” Alysanne answered.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“But my hair-”

“You were wearing a wig.”

“Why was I dressed in black?”

“That was your style.”

“Oh, here I am with my red hair. And there is Sandor. That is a god picture,” Sansa commented seeing the photo of her and Sandor in her wedding dress and Sandor in a kilt.

“Why is he in a kilt?” She laughed out her question.

“He is Scottish.”

“I know but still,” Sansa kept laughing.

“He wanted to wear it. It is just something he wanted to wear.”

“He looks so silly. Here is one with you!” Sansa went to the next one with Alysanne in the phot between the couple.

“Yes and here are the triplets,” Alysanne showed her a picture of the triplets being held by Sansa, Sandor and Alysanne.

“That’s so cute,” Alysanne giggled.

“Yep. Here is the one of you us after Galladon was born,” The triplets were younger looking but not by much and Galladon was so small. Sansa was a bit larger but Sandor still held her close as if she were a princess. Alysanne was in it too.

“I really like this one,” Sansa sighed.  Both women smiled.

“Sansa!” A voice drew Sansa’s attention away from the photos. Her heart jumped when she was a dashingly handsome blonde striding towards her. His eyes were blue and he had dimples! He was so handsome.

“Is it true?” He grabbed her arms and looked in her eyes in a searching manner.

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Sansa was blushing at how close this handsome man was.

“It is true then,” His lips twitched into a smiel but he quickly gained a serious face.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Harry Hardyng,” He introduced himself.

“Harry Hardyng,” Sansa repeated the name.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Alysanne asked.

“I just got back from filming in Bora Bora and heard about Sansa’s accident. As he friend I had to come check on her,” He stated. It was true over the past few years he and Sansa had formed a friendship. After the death of his fiancée, Sansa had been his comforter even though it had been initially awkward because of their history but a good friendship was formed. That was soon after the triplets were born. But it was true that he still had some feelings for the mother of five who almost became his wife. Both Alysanne and Sandor could tell.

“We’re friends?” Sansa asked.

“Yes. At one time we were more but that was long ago. How are you adjusting?” he asked concerned.

“I guess I’m adjusting just fine,” Sansa had suddenly turned shy around this gorgeous man.

“Good. We should have lunch one day. How is tomorrow?” He was very bold.

“Okay,” She accepted blushing. He grinned revealing a pearly white smile. He was way too handsome.

“I must go now. I have to check on my daughters. I will see you tomorrow. I’ll text you,” He smiled and left.

“Who was that?” Sansa asked Alysanne.

“That was Harry Hardyng. He is a movie star. You were engaged to him a few years ago,” Alysanne informed her mother.

“Engaged! Why didn’t I marry him?” Sansa was shocked by her past self’s decision not to marry the gallant blonde.

“Because you didn’t love him,” Alysanne stated as a matter of fact. Sansa stared at Alysanne like that was insane.

“You loved my father not him so you didn’t marry him.”

“Was I blind?” Sansa’s words slipped. Alysannne’s eyes were saucers.

“I didn’t mean that,” Sansa spoke quickly.

“Alysanne, can you help me?” Elinor called. Alysanne affirmed that she could and handed her brother to her mother.

“I didn’t mean it, Galladon. You know that right? I’m not shallow. I know love is deeper than skin. You believe me, right?” Sansa felt guilty. The baby stayed silent since he had no idea what was going on at all.

Sansa sighed and rested her head against Galladon’s. She did not understand why she kept feeling so guilty for her perfectly normal feelings towards everything. Seriously, going off of looks one would definitely choose Harry over Sandor but she did not mean that she would choose Harry over Sandor. This was so stressful.

Sansa spent most of the day watching her daughters play and observing how everything worked in the store. She began inspecting each outfit after she had put Galladon down for a nap. She looked at the great handwork and the hemming. Then she saw something in all the clothes. There was a little bird in each piece of clothing. It began again. There was a pain and weakness. She closed her eyes.

She saw her hands stitching each bird. Sandor’s voice rang in her ears. “Little bird. My little bird.” His vice was so resounding. His vice was like thunder and the images were lightning flashing in front of her. Then the images stopped on one dress. As she sewed the dress was ripped from her. A man she did not recognize with silvery hair and mustache was before her. He came towards her and kissed her. She could even feel his tongue in her mouth. She did not want to kiss this stranger yet her arms did not stop him. He pushed her down and went for her blouse which he quickly unbuttoned. He stripped her of her bra all the while saying her name. She did not want him she felt like crying. She felt dirty and invaded. He disappeared. She felt her body wavering and her she could feel her body going slack. A pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt safe and she knew she would not fall. She managed to open her eyes and see she was once again in Sandor’s strong arms. Safe. She was safe. She opened her eyes to see Sandor’s chest. Looking up she saw his comforting grey eyes.

“Are you okay now, little bird?” He inquired. She leaned her head against him and nodded.

“What did you see?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. I didn’t know him but he was kissing me and-and,” Sansa began to cry.

“Littlefucker,” He growled.

“Why is Mama cwying?” Shella asked. Sandor shot Alysanne a look who pulled her sisters away. Sandor just held Sansa who clung to him.

“I didn’t even know him. I didn’t want him. He was so scary,” She blubbered.

“That damn cocksucker can’t hurt you, Sansa. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill,” He said. He kept holding her but thought she might have become uncomfortable. He began to release her.

“Please, don’t let me go,” She clung to him.

“I won’t. I’m here to keep you safe in my arms… where you belong,” He kept her close.


	19. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor stuff...(sorry not feeling descriptive lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell! Thanks for all the love! I really appreciate it! Here is the next chaper! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 19: Arms

At some point in time Sandor did have to let go of Sansa so they could leave the store with their children and go eat. The Cleganes and Alysanne went to a nice dinner at a nice family orented restaurant where the toddlers under the supervision of their oldest sister could play in an indoor playground. Sansa and Sandor sat alone at the table with Galladon. Sansa found comfort in holding Sandor’s large, consuming hand even though spoke not a word. She was comfortable like this. She felt safe like this. No one could harm her with Sandor around. But even though she felt physically safe, she did not feel save mentally. This was the second time she had seen the one Sandor deemed “Littlefucker”. Who was he?

“Sandor,” She spoke softly.

“Yes?”

“Who is Littlef-er?”

Sandor frowned slightly. It was not a secret that Sandor did not like _that_ person.

“Littlefucker was a mother fucking asshole who held you captive for a fucking eighteen years,” Sandor’s voice was raised in his angry memories. Gaining some angry glances from mothers with their children.

“Control your mouth, sir,” The mother at the neighboring yelled at Sandor.

“Fuck off,” Sandor responded offending the mother.

“Sandor,” Sansa scolded softly then turned to the mother.

“I’m sorry for my husband’s language,” Sansa apologized.

“Just because you’re a little famous does not mean you can just say whatever you want to. If your husband can’t control his language he should not be brought out into a family restaurant. Everyone knows his face is already frightening enough to scar children. His language does not have to be as bad,” The mother did not accept the apology.

_Slap!_

The mother held her cheek as she stared at the Cleganes in horror. Everyone else in the store watched as well. It would be rational for all to look at the short tempered Sandor but it was Sansa who stood with the hand that committed the crime against the woman’s face.

“Don’t ever talk about my husband like that ever again you bitch!” Sansa cursed. No one moved or even breathed except Galladon who was giggling about something totally unrelated.

“Sandor, let’s go,” Sansa gestured for Sandor to rise and he did. He quickly gathered the children’s belongings and Galladon as Alysanne got the girls. Sansa kept staring at the woman whose cheek was bright red in order to show her dominance. Once the Cleganes were gone, Sansa walked out still glaring at the woman like a she-wolf. Once in the car, Sandor broke into laughter as Sansa hid her face in embarrassment.

“I did not expect that at all, little bird,” He chortled.

“I can’t believe I called her that,” Sansa was so ashamed of her actions. Sandor just kept laughing. He laughed all the way home. His children were really confused by their father’s laughing but did not question it.

Dallan picked his bride up at the Clegane household and whisked her home for some sweet love making as they had begun to enjoy more and more. Sansa and Sandor were left to bathe their children and put them to bed.

“I’ll wash Galladon,” Sansa stated. Sandor sighed as he was assigned to wash his three daughters, a task hard for the older man. Galladon was so easy to wash since he was just a baby and a compliant one at that. Shella was a willful child who hated water. Elenei and Daeryssa were easier but Shella just was not. He could have Elenei and Dae washed and dressed in ten minutes but Shella took almost an hour. Every time he tried to put soap on her she would scream and fight him. Sansa had already put the others to bed but Shella was still in the tub with Sandor trying to wash her.

“Help!” Shella screamed as Sandor was about to but the shampoo in Shella’s hair. Sansa stepped into the bathroom.

“Mama!” Shella was in tears and reached for her mother.

“What’s wrong, Shella?” Sansa came near.

“I don’t want shampoo!” She bawled.

“Well, you need it or your hair will fall out,” Sansa said.

“My hair?” Shella seemed horrified then turned to her father, “Shampoo! Shampoo!”

“I don’t know. You didn’t want it earlier,” Sandor looked away.

“Please, Boban!” Shella pleaded and Sandor complied. Shella was shampooed, washed, dried, dressed and put to bed quickly leaving the adults alone. Sandor’s shirt was soaked from where Shella had splashed him. His shirt clung to his muscles. Sansa felt her heart skip a little. She could not deny that she found him slightly attractive with his muscles showing. She liked muscles. She bit her lip and looked away from the man.

“You should probably get out of those wet clothes,” Sansa mentioned.

“You’re right,” He pulled off the wet article of clothing. Sansa turned in time to see his bare but hairy chest. Sansa’s cheek became like currant wine.

“What are you-” She stuttered but did not move to cover her eyes.

“You said I should change,” He looked at her with a smirk.

“I meant you should-”

“I know what you meant, little bird,” He kept his smirk.

“I’m going to bed,” She turned away quickly. Sandor grabbed her arm. She turned with her back to the wall. He backed her into the wall and rested his forearm against the space above her head. He leaned his face near to hers. Was he going to kiss her? She had clung to him so much earlier and he probably thought it would be okay. Was she ready to kiss him? What would it be like to kiss Sandor? There is a difference between reading about his kissing and actually experiencing his kissing. Was he really good? But it was not a kiss that he took.

“If you need me, just come to me,” He said and turned away from her. Sansa stood there. Her heart sank slightly. Was she disappointed that he did not kiss her?

“Sandor,” She called after him making him turn to face her direction.

“Yes, little bird?”

“Tomorrow I am supposed to have lunch with Harry Hardyng. Will you come with me?” She asked.

“Aye, I will,” He nodded.

“Goodnight, Sandor.”

“Goodnight, Sansa.”

They parted to their rooms. Sansa changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with the diary she had ignored for a while. She picked up where she left off.

_December 25, 1995 – continued._

_Dear Diary,_

_I found out what happened to Sandor before he came to me. The planner of the Blackwater Bay competition had the dumb idea of putting a ring of fire around the boxing ring. Sandor saw the fire and left before his match. Everyone was upset with him and Mr. Lannister tried to find him but did not think to look at the house. I know that Sandor came to me, we made love and then he left. Mr. Lannister said this morning that “He took his possessions, what money he had and his car and left.” But I know he took a song and something else._

_For Christmas, I received many gifts. From Cersei, I received a pretty new dress. Tommen gave me a new sewing kit. Myrcella gave me a beautiful green scarf from Dorne. Joffrey didn’t get me anything. Mr. Lannister gave me a history book. Arya gave me a charm bracelet. It was very pretty and personalized. There was a thimble, a music note, a wolf, a fish, a red jewel and a blue jewel. I loved it. It was my second favorite gift since Sandor was my favorite._

_Everyone liked the gifts I gave except Joffrey since he is not much of a reader. It was a rather okay day but I almost died when Myrcella mentioned she heard some screaming last night. She said she and some of the girls tried to find the source of the screaming but thought it was coming from the beach. I’m glad that they did not find out it was me._

_I really miss Sandor. I worry for his safety. I pray for him. I love him and I hope he will come back soon but of course after I see my family one last time. I’m so tired and sore. Trying to walk or even sit today was so difficult. I didn’t think it would be like this. I’m going to bed now. Merry Christmas, Diary._

_-Sansa_

_December 26, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss Sandor so much. I know he’s only been gone for a day but I want him back. I miss him. I miss him._

_-Sansa_

_December 27, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m losing my mind. I need Sandor back. I need him._

_-Sansa_

_December 28, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Arya came to me today. She could tell I was depressed. She asked me why but I couldn’t tell her. She may be my sister but I feel too embarrassed to tell her. She is only a child and should not know of such things yet. I told her that I missed home and she said she did too. We stayed up most of the night talking about home till she fell asleep in my bed. It’s been a really long time since we’ve had a talk like this. I’m going to bed now. Good night, Diary._

_-Sansa_

“I must have really missed him.”

_December 29, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a letter from Sandor. I am so happy and I must write him back. I’m leaving the letter in here._

_-Sansa_

Sansa found a letter in an envelope.

_Sansa,_

_I’ve arrived in Glasgow, Scotland. While at a pub I saved a man’s life when he got in a row with another man. He’s offered me a job to be a bodyguard. That’s my lot in life I guess. I’m going to come for you in March. Can you wait that long, little bird? I can hardly stand it here. I still hear your little voice in my ears. I can still taste you. I can still feel you under me. Don’t you run off with some pretty boy before I get back._

_Your Hound,_

_Sandor_

“He came back for me,” She smiled.

_December 31, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Margaery is having a New Year’s party tonight. I’ve said I will go. I’m not really looking forward to being around everyone but then again I need to keep up appearances. I hope I can just find a corner to sit in for the evening._

  * _Sansa_




_January 1, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the party last night. I made sure not to drink at all or get too close to those who were. I saw Loras but didn’t talk to him. He still wears his mourning clothes for Mr. Baratheon. I saw Dontos and talked him for a while but as soon as he started drinking I left him.I went exploring through the many rooms of the house and found Margaery’s room. It was pretty but I suddenly heard Joffrey’s voice coming towards the room with Margaery’s voice. I hid in the closet. I heard them making weird sounds like Sandor and I had but Joffrey did not sound even half as manly. I felt sick having to listen to them but then I heard Margaery say something._

_“You brought protection right?”_

“What’s protection?” Sansa asked out loud.

_“Duh. I can’t be a father yet,” Joffrey said._

_I didn’t understand by what they meant by protection. What kind of protection do people use when having relations? They started I guess but they didn’t last long. I heard them leave then I got out of the closet. I left the room and went downstairs. Dontos came near my and tried putting his arm around me but I pushed him off and went outside. I saw Loras and some other guys setting the fireworks up. I sat down to wait for the fireworks but I couldn’t get my question of what protection was. Some drunken girls came out and sat with me. I was polite and engaged in a conversation. I suddenly asked them my question. They laughed at my ignorance and called me ‘too innocent’. But they informed me that when people have sex, guys are supposed to wear condoms in order to not get girls pregnant. I asked how they would know if a guy was wearing protection. They laughed and said that one can tell. My mind went back to Sandor. Had we used protection? I really don’t think we did. Could I have gotten pregnant by Sandor. In my panic I asked them how soon it would take to know if a girl was pregnant. One said she knew as soon as she missed her period after doing it but said some girls can tell after two weeks with the help of a pregnancy test. I asked her what she did with her baby._

_“I aborted that thing,” She laughed. I was horrified. How could she just terminate a baby like that? If I got pregnant then I wouldn’t get rid of it. Now, I am worried. Could I be pregnant? I don’t think I am but I should make sure._

_The fireworks off and I eventually went home. I’ll be going to bed now. I think I’ll get one of those tests soon just to prove I’m not pregnant._

_-Sansa_

“Good lord. Did I get pregnant?”

Sansa kept reading. She read of her emotional time away from Sandor as well as another sweet letter from Sandor. She read of her missing of Jeyne, Mr. Baelish’s visit and Arya and Gendry’s first kiss as well as her talk of the future with Mr. Lannister.

_January 8, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been two weeks since Sandor and I slept together. According to that girl I will be able to find out if I’m pregnant or not. I’m not too worried. I know I’m not pregnant but I just want the proof. I’m kind of embarrassed to go and buy a test. I told Mr. Lannister and Mr. Jaime that was going to help Dontos study after school so I would not need a ride. They believed me. I packed a disguise. I wore a dark wig, big sunglasses and lots of covering clothes. I put on my costume and walked to the convenience store. As I stood in the aisle where the tests were I saw so many that I was unsure of which one to pick. I was so confused then Mr. Lannister’s mystery woman came up to me. She smiled at me._

_“Do you need help picking one?” She asked revealing a foreign accent. I nodded my head. She grabbed a box and handed it to me._

_“This is the best one. It is really fast and clear,” She informed me. I thanked her and started for the register._

_“If you are, I hope it will be healthy,” She said. I turned and thanked her again. I bought and walked back to the house. I’m about to take it now. I’ll tell you the results._

_It is still processing. I know I am not pregnant. I mean you can’t get pregnant the first time, right? I’d wish the test would hurry up. Oh, it’s done._

Sansa’s stomach twisted as her eyes went over the final part.

_I’m pregnant._

She was not too surprised but still it was a bit surprising. She must have conceived Alysanne. With that thought Sansa was glad that she and Sandor had had sex.

_January 9, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am still trying to process this. I can’t believe that I am pregnant and with Sandor’s child. I am scared but…happy. I don’t know whether to tell Sandor or not. He should know though since he is the father. I can’t believe that I’m having a baby. I wonder if it will be a strong boy like his father or a little girl. Oh, gosh, I’m going to get so fat. Will he still like me when I’m fat? I think he will especially since I’ll be fat because of his child. I should tell him. I will write him now._

_-Sansa_

_January 10, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have written Sandor a letter but have not mailed it yet. I’m so scared. I don’t want him to abandon me. I’ve heard that’s what guys do when their girlfriends get pregnant. They dump them. I don’t want Sandor to dump me. I love him and I need him now. I wish I could talk to someone besides you about this but I can’t._

_-Sansa_

_January 11, 1996_

_Dear Diary, I got a letter from Sandor today. I am so happy to have it. I will leave it in here and I will send him my letter._

_-Sansa_

“Where is the letter?” She huffed when she could not find one.

_January 12, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is over. My heart is broken and I cannot go on. Why are you so cruel, God? Why? Why have you taken him from me? I quote David when I cry out ‘My God, My God, why have You forsaken Me?’.  God has taken him from me. He has taken my Sandor. Why, God? Why? Was it because I had sex with him? God, why? Why did you have to let him die? Why?_

“Sandor died!” Sansa gasped. She knew he was not dead but in the heat of the reading she felt like he had.

_Why did you let him crash and die? God, why? I loved him! I loved him! Why did God have to take him away from me? Why did he take half of my soul? I wish I never opened that stupid letter this afternoon. I wish I never woke up this morning. I wish I left with him. I wish I had died with him. I wish-_

She could not see the rest of what was written but Sansa felt great pain in her chest as she looked at the words. She thought Sandor had died. How did they get back together then and what happened?

Sansa read of her depression of Sandor’s death but was even more shocked when she read of Jeyne Poole’s suicide. She was very upset and even put the diary down for a few moments before picking it back up. She kept on reading. She read of Mr. Baelish’s assistance. Then she found her eighteenth birthday date.

January 21, 1996

Dear Diary,

I can’t stay here. Today as I sat with my family, we discussed Jeyne. I asked about what she was like before her death. They said she was a very nervous girl but mother broke my heart. 

‘She probably killed herself because she couldn’t stand to shame her family with that pregnancy of hers. She knew better yet she went off and fornicated and God punished her. Tis a shame she killed herself though. I’m so glad you and Arya have been wise.’

But then she began talking about Jon. Apparently, he married a girl called Ygritte in a courthouse. They found out she was about a month pregnant and so he married her. Then she called this Ygritte a whore since she got knocked up by Jon.

I couldn’t believe her. Would she think me whore if she knew? Shall I shame my family with my pregnancy? Will she look down on me if she finds out? I can’t let her. I can’t disappoint her but I can’t go back to King’s Landing. I can’t. I need to go somewhere else. But where? I have called Mr. Baelish. He has said that he will help me. He has told me to pack some clothes but nothing more than that. He says I must not bring anything but clothes. He says it will be best not to have anything that will identify me. I’m sad to leave but I must. I have nowhere else to go but I cannot shame my mother. I can’t. I must go with Mr. Baelish tomorrow before dawn. I can’t believe I’m leaving on my birthday. Diary, it looks like our time together has come to an end. I can’t take you. You hold too much of my memories and every time I open you my heart aches. I am leaving you behind but I am hiding you because I can’t let anyone read you. No can know about this. They can’t especially my mother. I will miss them all. I will miss mother, father, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon, Tommen, Miss Tarth and even Mr. Lannister. Good bye, diary. 

-Sansa

“What? I just left with Mr. Baelish? What happened to Sandor and everyone?” She did not understand. She flipped the page but there was nothing.

“It can’t just end there!” She flipped another page but there was nothing. She frowned. She put the diary away. What happened to her? She needed to know. Alysanne did sahy once she fnished the diary she would be told everything. She would have to talk to Alysanne soon.

Sansa sat in her bed having turned off the lights. She tried to think of different scenarios but none seemed logical.

“Mr. Baelish,”She repeated the name then she said, “Petyr.”

Saying that name she felt a pain his her head. She closed her eyes.

“Call me Petyr,” The grey haired man smiled to her before touching her leg.

“Petyr, please,” He was atop her grasping her breasts.

“Call me Petyr,” He was humping against her. Sansa was in tears as more unpleasant images flashed before her eyes. She did not want him. She did not!

Sansa opened her eyes that had been releasing excessive accounts of tears. She did not like the way she felt-dirty, insecure. She got out of the bed and went down the hall to Sandor’s room. She opened the door and went to the bed.

“Sandor,” She whispered his name. He opened his eyes. “Sansa?” He was stunned by her prescence.

“I saw him again. He was doing things and I couldn’t stop him,” She began to cry and collapsed on the bed. She clung to him and held her. She cried and cried as he whispered how safe she was. Once her crying subsided she looked at him slightly embarrassed.

“Could I sleep with you tonight?” She asked like a scared child.

“Yes,” He quickly and gladly moved over in the bed so she could join him. She curled up against him as his arms wrapped around her.

“Thank you,” She whispered. He merely nodded. She felt so at peace in his arms. She was safe and sound.

“I like it when you hold me. I don’t know why but it feel like you put your arms around me and I’m home,” she mumbled.

“Sansa,” Sandor lifted her chin towards him.

“Yes?” She looked at him timidly. He said nothing but stared at her. He looked like he wanted to kiss her and honestly, she would not protest it if he did.

“You should sleep. Goodnight,” He said and looked away.

“You’re right. Goodnight,” She lowered her head and rested it against his bare chest then promptly fell asleep.

 


	20. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up in bed with Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for the love! Here is the next chapter. There is a little M in this but not a lot so just be forewarned. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 20: What’s This?

Sansa could feel something hard pressed against her stomach. No matter how much she turned she felt it. Also she could not turn much. She was being held against something or rather someone. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Sandor’s hairy chest. Memories of the past night filled her mind. She rested contently against him but there was still something poking her in the stomach.

 _What’s this?_ She thought.

She looked up at Sandor who was still asleep. She managed to free one of her arms and lifted the covers to see what was poking her. She dropped the covers with her eyes enlarged. She looked back up at Sandor who still slept. She lifted the covers again.

“So that’s what it looks like,” She mumbled. Shamelessly, Sansa stared at the object beneath the covers. She had not seen _it_ this way before well, at least not since her memory loss. _It_ was quite large and the curiosity of the way _it_ felt poked her with each second _it_ was pressed against her clothed stomach. Was it bad that she wanted to reach her hand down and touch _it_? She looked up at Sandor who still had not waken. She decided it would be okay if she touched _it_ for a moment. She slid her hand beneath the coves towards _it_. She as not bold enough to grasp _it_ so she merely outstretched her pointer finger. She was Sleeping Beauty and _it_ was the spindle. Her breathing labored as she got closer and closer. Finally, she made contact. She immediately withdrew her hand. She looked up Sandor. Nothing. She blushed and put her hand under again. This time she was bolder. She grasped _it_. She looked under as she did. _It_ felt weird but she could not bring herself to release _it_.  She squeezed _it_ gently.

“Sansa,” She heard Sandor groan. She quickly looked up. Sandor’s eyes were closed but his brow was furrowed. She squeezed again. He grimaced.  She did it again. She did not know why but she like the faces he was making. Again she squeezed.

“Sansa,” His eyes popped open. They both froze. Sansa released it and was the reddest she had ever been.

“Were you-” He began to ask. She looked away and tried to escape the bed. He caged her in making sure the molester did not get away. She curled up into a ball with her back towards him.

“Why were you touching me?” He asked secretly finding this all amusing.

“Why were you naked?” She retorted.

“I sleep naked. Why were you touching me?” He asked again.  She covered her face with her hands. She was so ashamed. He forcibly turned her to make her ball face him.

“Sansa,” He rasped. She looked up shyly. His grey eyes pierced hers.

“ _It_ was poking me and I was trying to move _it_ from poking me. I’m sorry,” She partially lied. She was so innocent and childlike. His ruined lip twitched.

“I know you’re lying.”

He took her hand and moved it till she was touching _it._ She looked at him surprised by his boldness.

“You can touch me if you want to,” He informed her as he moved her hand over _it_. She did not know what to do but let him lead her hand. She felt dirty but thrilled. He leaned down so his lips were at her ear.

“It is only yours after all,” He huskily whispered. She was like a tomato. She bit her lip and pulled her hand away. She looked away from him.

“Sansa,” He lifted her chin so her face faced his. Every crack and borough were viewable to Sansa but she did not care what his face looked like. She kept looking into the grey daggers he called eyes.  His face came closer to hers. She knew he was going to kiss. He was going to and she was fine with that.

“Waaaah!” Galladon definitely ruined the moment.

“I’ll get him,” Sansa pushed herself from Sandor to tend to her baby. Once the baby was fed and content, Sansa did not return to Sandor. Instead she went to her room with Galladon. She dressed herself after getting Galladon’s opinion. She found a purse that contained her wallet and the rectangular thing Sandor had told her was phone.  She touched the screen and found that it moved to abunch of numbers. It told her to enter the passcode. She sat for a moment trying to figure out what her passcode might be. 0-1-2-2. Accepted. She saw many little blogs with words beneath them. “Messages” was one and had many numbers sticking up from it. She pressed the button to see many messages from many people. She began to read them and found most of them were asking of her well-being but she had no idea who the people were till she saw a message under the name “Harry”.

H: Hey, Sansa. Do you want to have lunch at 12 downtown at Cleon’s?

Sansa stared at the message. How was she supposed to answer him on this thing? She tapped the screen and a keyboard popped up. Sansa was a fast learner and quickly replied.

S: ok

H: J

Sansa put the phone down and walked out of the hall with Galladon where she ran into a dressed Sandor. She was red again but he seemed not to be phased by the morning’s events.

“Harry wants to have lunch at Cleon’s at twelve and I said ‘ok’,” She informed him.

“Okay. We’ll take them to the store so Alysanne watch them.”

“Okay,” They stood there silently and awkwardly.

“I’ll take Galladon,”He tok the baby from her arms.

“I’ll wake the girls,” She said.

“I’m going to go read,” He stated and passed her.

Read? Sandor liked to read. Sansa had to assume so and so went to get her girls. She woke them, dressed them and brought them down for breakfast. This morning they were having cereal much to Shella’s displeasure.

“I want pancakes! She cried.

“Well, we aren’t having pancakes today, Shella,” Sansa sighed.

“But I want-”

“No!” Sansa said with great force. Shella pouted but ate her cereal. Daeryssa was the first to finish and the cleanest eater.

“May I go see Boban?” Dae asked.

“Yes, you may.”

Daeryssa got out of her chair and went for the library. Somehow she knew her father was there.

“I want to see Boban too!” Elenei decided after finishing her food.

“Me too!” Shella would not be left out.

“Okay,” Sansa let them go. She collected the dirty bowls and cleaned them by hand. Once finished she went to find her family on this Wednesday morning. She waked around the house till she found the library. Sandor was in a big chair, the girls were at his feet and Galladon in his arms. He held a large book on his lap.

But what surprised her was when he picked up a pair of reading glasses. He needed glasses to read? Well, he was getting older. But what was he reading? She stepped closer in order to hear his words.  

 “Let the words of my mouth and the meditation of my heart

Be acceptable in Your sight,

O Lord, my strength and my Redeemer,” He spoke so reverently.

“What does wedeemer mean?” Elenei asked her father.

“It means protector,” he answered.

“What’s a pwotector?” Daw asked.

“A protector is one who saves others from bad things,” Sandor tried to be simple.

“Like knights?” Shella beamed. Sandor kind of frowned. Sandor did not want his girls having the foolish fantasies of white knights and such.

“No, more like your Boban,” Sansa came forward.

“Boban?” Shella was slightly confused.

“Yes, your Boban saves people from bad things. He saves Mama all the time,” Sansa said.

“He does?” Shella looked at her father.

“Yeah! Boban saved Mama from sleeping to long with twue wuve’s kiss! I saw it!” Dae remembered.

“Boban also killed the spider!” Elenei grinned.

“Boban is a pwotector!” Shella decided. Sandor rolled his eyes.

“Feels like Galladon wet himself,” Sandor stood up and began walking away with the baby. The girls went off to play and Sansa followed after Sandor.

“I didn’t know you read the Bible,” She commented watching him change Galladon’s diaper.

“I read it from time to time,” He wiped his son, “The girls like it when I read it to them.”

Sansa smiled. Was he trying to be all cool by shrugging off the fact that he reads the Bible? It was cute.

“I never pegged you for being religious,” She commented again.

“I’m not religious,” He responded.

“So you’re not a Christian,” She was a bit disappointed.

“I didn’t say that, Sansa. I’m just not religious. My relationship with God is not based on ritual or traditions. There you go,” He lifted up the clean Galladon who seemed thrilled to be dry.

“So you are one then,” She concluded, “Don’t be embarrassed to admit it.”

“Aye, I admit it unlike you.”

“I admit to being a Christian,” She was confused.

“Aye but not to much else like this morning. You know lying is a sin Sansa” He was trying to guilt her.

“What did I lie about this morning?” She was still getting it.

“About purposely touching me this morning,” He smirked. Sansa blushed.

“Well, I-I-I did touch you this morning…on purpose. I was just really curious and-” She confessed with her eyes closed Sandor’s laughter stopped her.

“I know, Sansa,” He smirked again.

“So, are you a Christian or not?” She tried to change the subject.

“Aye, for almost four years. I’m going to eat me some food now, hands,” He chuckled as he passed the opened mouth Sansa.

“Don’t call me ‘hands’-” Sansa tried to think of a comeback and Sandor saw her struggle.

“What? Can’t think of comeback?” He snickered and kept walking.

“Oh, shut up, horny hound,” She retorted making Sandor laugh even harder and leave his flustered wife.  She glared after him.

The Cleganes made it to the store where Alysanne was waiting. She took the triplets and baby happily so her parents could go have lunch with Harry. As the couple walked to the restaurant, Sansa did not speak to Sandor and he did not try to force her. Once in the restaurant Sansa saw Harry. He smiled his perfect smiel and came to her. He hugged her then frowned slightly when he saw Sandor.

“Oh, Sandor, you’re here,” He stated the obvious.

“She asked me to come,” Sandor smirked.

“I hope that is okay,” Sansa was honestly concerned.

“Of course,” Harry smiled. They had to move to a new table to accommodate the new guest. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Sansa was blushing at Harry’s beauty, Harry was trying not to be too flirtacious in the way he looked at Sansa and Sandor was glaring at Harry.

“I got to piss,” Sandor announced then left the table.

“Alysanne told me that we were engaged once,” Sansa brought up the sore subject with her husband gone.

“We were. We even made it to the altar. We were halfway through the vows when Alysanne stopped it then this guy came in,” Harry retold the tale.

“Really? How did Sandor get there?” Sansa asked.

“I fund him in Scotland.”

“You found him even though we were engaged?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed.

“Why?”

“Because I loved you,” His words made Sansa sigh dreamily.

“But you didn’t love me,” Harry spoke remorsefully, “Sandor was the only man for you.”

“That was so kind of you though. You gave us up so I could be with Sandor,” Sansa took Harry’s hand. He was such a wonderful guy. Harry smiled.

“I had to do what was best for the woman I loved,” His voice was so smooth like silk.

“How noble,” She was sincere in her words.

“It was the right thing to do,” Harry was good at playing meek.

“I thank you for that. Though in my current state I am a bit surprised that I didn’t marry you. You’re kind of what I dreamed of as a little girl,” She shyly confessed.

“Really? You weren’t always into disfigured giants?” He jokingly asked earning a light laugh and smack from Sansa.

“That’s not nice, Harry,” She barely scolded.

“I’m sorry but it is hard to be nice to the man who stole the woman I loved away,” Harry defended himself. Sansa smiled.

“You are a good man, Harry,” She unknowingly was leaning closer to him.

“Yes, but I wish I had become your man,” He confessed lowly and leaned close to her

“Let go of her hand,” Sandor reappeared.

“Oh, we weren’t-” Harry began.

“Let her go,” Sandor commanded.

“Sandor,” Harry began still holding Sansa’s hand. Sandor silenced him with a punch to the face. Sandor grabbed Sansa’s wrist and pulled her from the table and out of the restaurant. He made a terrible scene.

“What are you doing?” Sansa tried to pull away.

“I don’t want you around him,” Sandor did not even look back at her but limp quickly and furiously.

“Sandor, stop!” She ordered trying to pull free but his grip tightened and his pace quickened for a guy with a limp. He dragged her to the back of her shop.

“Hey, Athair,” Alysanne greeted but immediately turned away when she saw the anger on her father’s face. Sandor led Sansa up some stairs all the while she asked him to release her. Release her he did once h shut the door to the vacant upstairs.

“What is wrong with you?” She spat out angrily rubbing her sore wrist. He came towards her.

“I don’t want him near you. I don’t want you talking to him or touching him or thinking of him,” Sandor growled backing her into a wall.

“Why?”

 “’Why?’ Because you are _my_ wife! _Mine_! You’re not Harry’s or Littlefucker’s or Joffrey’s!  You are _mine_!” He yelled at her. Suddenly, he grasped her arms roughly and forced a kiss on her. His lips were hot, rough and cracked. He kissed her without any tenderness. He pulled away and stormed out. Sansa stood shell shocked. She brought her fingertips to her lips. He kissed her. He really kissed her and…she liked it. She liked it a lot. She felt something bubbly in her then a pain in her head. She closed her eyes. Images flew past her eyes. Images she did not recognize but somehow she knew. Everything to be in fast forward yet in slow motion. She saw, heard, felt and smelled everything at the Baratheon house, in King’s Landing including Joffrey’s slaps, Cersei’s lies and Sandor’s musky scent. Everything was rushing out of her like a high-speed train. Everything from her arrival till the moment she first kissed Sandor in his car. It was all in her mind like it had never left. She finally opened her eyes. She had leaned against the wall during her memory surge. She rose up and went for the door. She hurried down the stairs. She ran into Alysanne.

“Where is Sandor?” Sansa asked panicked.

“He said he was going to walk back to your house. I advised against it but he would not listen.”

“Which way did he go?” Sansa asked.

“Out the back,” She answered.  Sansa ran out he back. She looked out for her husband and saw him in the distance. She began running towards him but was careful of the iced parts.

“Sandor!” She called out to him almost desperately. He did not seem to hear her till she closed the gap more. He turned around to see her running towards him. He stopped just as she reached him.

“Sansa?”

“Sandor” She was panting, “I remembered. Not all of it but a lot. I remembered a lot!”

“Just from a kiss?” He looked at her skeptically.

“Yes. I remembered everything up to the moment I first kissed you in the car. I remember everything to that point. That was just from one kiss,” Sansa was just so happy.

“So if we kiss again would it help?” He asked unintentionally coy.

“Maybe. I think a kiss might work,” She blushed. Sandor gathered into his arms and pulled up. He pressed his lips against hers.


	21. 1+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Hello~ Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I LOVE them. The following chapter is on the M and E zone...don't like then just don't read and wait for the next chapter but I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 21: 1+1

Kissing Sandor gave Sansa more pleasure than she had dreamed. Yes, his lips were not soft or even smooth but that made kissing even more passionate. He was so skilled. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she felt titillated. She almost could not breathe. Sandor pulled away sensing her breathlessness.  He looked at her lovingly as she did him. They waited and…nothing.

“Anything?” He rasped.

“No. Kiss me again,” Their lips were atop each other again. When they pulled apart they waited.

“Nothing,” She sighed a bit disappointed. They were unsure of what to do then Sansa began blushing.

“Maybe I need a stronger stimulus…”

Sandor was not sure of her meaning till he noticed how red she was and the way she looked away from him. Honestly, he excited by what she was suggesting but he knew it would be a little awkward for her. 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I think so,” Sansa struggled to say. 

“So how should we go about this?” He asked.

“I don’t know...”

“We could go back to the house alone and…” Sandor did not even need to finish his sentence.

“I guess that would be alright,” Sansa still could not look at him. He took her hand and they walked back to the store.

“Is everything okay?” Alysanne asked when her parents entered.

“Alysanne, I need you to take care of the kids for the rest of day. Can you?” Sandor spoke.

“Sure, but what’s wrong?” She asked again.

“I started to regain my memories via certain stimulus and so…” Sansa began but could not finish.

“So?” Alysanne was still lost.

“We’re going to…” Sansa tried to be discreet.

“What?” Alysanne was still oblivious.

“We’re going to have sex,” Sandor came out with it making both redheads blush.

“Okay, then,” Alysanne tried not look at her parents. Sure she had read of their first sexual experience but that was long ago and no one really wants to know of their parents’ sexual activities. Sansa went and hugged all her children as did Sandor before Sandor took her hand and took her to the car. They did not speak the whole drive up to their house. Once they got into the house they removed their coats and stare at each other awkwardly. Sandor was excited because he was finally going to be with the woman he loved again. Sansa was…scared. Sure her body had had sex before but in her mind she had not. She was still a virgin. She had no idea what to do or expect. Her stomach twisted and her heart began to pound more. It was uncomfortably silent in the house.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” He asked. She nodded and they both ascended to the room mostly occupied by Sansa but had once been shared by them both. In the room they stood silent and looked at the bed.

“What do we do now?” Sansa asked.

“We take off our clothes,” He felt almost silly saying what to do. He felt like he was an instructor.

“Okay,” Sansa looked down and began unbuttoning her sweater as Sandor began to remove his shirt. She removed her top and shirt as he removed his pants. As the air conditioning hit her bare skin, Sansa’s heart raced even faster. She glanced at Sandor who was only in his boxers. She looked away. Sandor looked at his wife who kept her back towards him in her embarrassment. His lip curled slightly.

“Sansa,” He called her name. She kept her back to him.

“Sansa,” He called her name again. She looked at him timidly. He stepped toward hers. She bit her lip.

“Are you scared?” He asked.

“Yes,” She nodded looking down from him. His mind went back to their wedding night. They had had sex before but it had been eighteen years. She had not been with any other man and he had not been with another woman. She had been molested by Littlefinger but she was still like a virgin. That night she as more willing but still shy. He had been nervous too. What if he had lost his abilities? What if he could not please her? He had worried but when the time came, it all worked out. He was confident this time since he knew of his abilities but Sansa seemed even more reserved. Sandor wanted to make her feel safe and comfortable as well as _good_.

“Look at me,” He said. She did not.

“Look at me,” He repeated. She looked up at him. He smiled and so did she.

“I love you,” His words sent a shiver down her spine. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Their kiss was chaste but soon turned unchaste entirely. The way Sandor kissed Sansa made her knees weak. She did not mind the way his hands massaged her back. His hands were fire on her icy skin. Everywhere he touched, her skin warmed. They parted and Sandor pulled her hand to the bed. He lifted her and laid her on the bed gently. He came on top of her but made sure not to crush her. He began to kiss her again. His hands went to her breasts causing her to moan. He slipped her bra straps down before unhooking and removing it all. With her breasts exposed, Sansa shivered. It was rather chilling but Sandor’s lips soon warmed the cool skin. Her hands went into his hair as his lips kissed her torso’s eyes. She loved the way it felt even if his facial hair scratched her tender breasts.

Sandor’s hands went to her panties. He grasped the hem of her panties and pulled them down making her gasp. He sat up and finished pulling them off. Sansa immediately covered herself. She was red.

“Don’t hide yourself,” He reached to remove her hand. She removed it before he could but moved them to cover her eyes and turned over.

“What are you doing, little bird?” He chuckled.

“I’m embarrassed,” He was barely able to decipher were words.

“Don’t be,” He leaned down and began kissing her neck and spine.  She shivered. His hands traced her sides and rested on her hips. He was tempted to lift her hips and take her from behind but he knew from experience how much Sansa thought it was important to look at her lover’s face when they did make love.

“Sansa,” He huskily chanted her name many times. He kissed the crook of her neck then her ear.

“Please, face me, Sansa.”

She turned till she was flat on her back and completely under her husband. She still covered her face.

“Why do you keep covering your face?” He asked and pulled her hands away. Sansa was in tears.

“I’m so embarrassed,” she cried.

“Why?”

“I feel weird. I know that we’ve technically done this before but I feel like I’ve never done this before. I know we’ve seen each other naked before but not like this. I don’t know what to do and I don’t want to disappoint you. And what if I don’t get my memories back from this. I mean what if we do this I still don’t get anything from it?”

“First, I know this is awkward but in the end it will all be alright. Second, you could never disappoint me, Sansa. Third, it might not work. Do you want to try or would you rather wait? I will wait. I will wait if that will make you feel more comfortable.” Sansa was surprised by Sandor’s thoughtfulness. She hugged him and hid her face in his shoulder.

“Sandor,” She kept her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back and lifted her so they were both sitting up. She pulled away so her face was meeting his.

“Make love to me,” She finally said.

“You sure, little bird?” He made one final check.

“Yes,” She nodded. Sandor kissed her. His hand slid between them so he could check her readiness. Feeling her, he pulled himself out and entered with her on his lap. Sansa hugged his neck and pressed her forehead against his shoulder as they began. It was not that it was painful but it just felt foreign.

“Sansa,” He grunted her name as he pushed her hips down faster. She gasped his names many times before finally she felt something building in her.

“More,” she begged.

“More?” He teasingly asked.

“Please, Sandor,” She finally looked up at him. He grinned and kissed her. He laid her down. He got onto his kness and lifted her hips high to meet his. The top of her head was pushed into the pillow as he pounded her. She clung to the pillow beneath her head as she he drove into her. She could not stop her yelps of pleasure as he continued. She screamed out his name as the bundle of nerves in her exploded. He was not finished. He lowered her hips but continued till finally, with a powerful thrust he finished. He was able to keep himself up above Sansa thanks to his strong forearms. Having caught her breath, Sansa smiled. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him.  She really liked kissing him.

“Did you remember anything?” He asked when they pulled apart. She frowned.

“No,” She looked down sadly the looked up with a smile, “Maybe we should try again.”

“As the little bird commands,” He grinned and so they tried again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit...raunchy but since they are married I felt comfortable writing it. If you loved it let me know! If you didn't I'm sorry. You can let me know as well but I will probably feel really sad...but that's life. I hope you enjoyed it!! :D


	22. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Dallan take care of the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 22: You Are My Sunshine

Sansa had lost count of how many times she and Sandor had made love but now they lied in bed together. He was even spooning her. He was sleeping but she was still awake. She liked how his forehead was against the area where her neck and spine met and how his breath warm her back. She liked how his arms went around her waist like a protective barrier. His chest hair was tickling her lower back. She liked it. She liked everything well not the stickiness between her legs but she liked how it had come to be like that. She was glad Sandor was her first and only partner. He was so kind and was not a selfish lover. He made sure she was pleasured before he was. And when they made love she did not feel dirty or ashamed. She felt safe and loved. She was so glad she married this man. But she needed to pee and she was trapped.

She wiggled and tried to slip out of his embrace only for his arms to tighten around her more. She tried to pull apart his hands or anything to get out but he just would not let go. She pushed and pulled but he would not be moved.

“You can’t escape me now, little bird. You’re mine,” He suddenly growled playfully. Sansa turned around to face him.

“I need you to let go of me.”

“Why?”

She looked down. Sure they had just had sex…a lot but she did not want to tell him why.

“I just need you to.”

“Not good enough,” Sandor pulled her closer.

“Please, Sandor, I need you to let go,” She tried to push away.

“No,” He kept holding her.

“I need to pee!” She finally exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you say so?” He laughed and released her. Sansa rolled off the bed and scurried to the bathroom to relieve herself as Sandor sat up in the bed. Once finished, Sansa poked her out the door.

“I’m going to take a shower,” She announced.

“Is that an invitation?” Sandor smirked.

“Maybe…” She giggled and shut the door.

Two intimate meetings in the shower later, Sandor carried the now dry Sansa to their bed. She rested her head against his chest as he sat them down on the bed. She was tired and definitely fulfilled. Sandor cradled her like she were a babe. Her breathing slowed and her eyes began to close. He lied her head onto the pillow and laid the rest of her on the bed gently. He lied beside her and collected her into her arms. She fell asleep quickly as did he.

-

It was not easy having four children under four years old in a one bedroom apartment but what could Alysanne do? She had to take care of her siblings even if it meant giving up her and Dallan’s bed to the triplets. She even had to make a pillow border to keep the girls from rolling off the bed. She and Dallan were going to have to share the couch. Luckily, Dallan liked it when she slept on top of him. She knew it was because he liked the feel of her breasts against him…that pervert. But he was her pervert. The only problem was trying to find Galladon a place to sleep. She could not put the baby with the triplets in the big bed and there was no room on the couch. They had no crib and so they had to get creative. Having filled a laundry baskets with pillows, the Rayders decided to put the baby makeshift bed on the coffee table by the couch.

“He’s so cute,” Alysanne commented looking at her sleeping baby brother. Dallan captured Alysanne from behind.

“I think we would have an even cuter one,” He whispered referring to the baby.

“We would,” She agreed.

“You want to make one?” Dallan asked.

“You don’t want a kid. You just want to have sex.”

“You caught me,” Dallan chuckled and kissed her neck.

She turned around and kissed him.

“I don’t think we should have sex tonight,” She stated.

“Por que?” Dallan used the very little Spanish he knew.

“I’d rather not scar my siblings for life,” She responded.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be the reason for your parents to pay for years of therapy,” Dallan flopped down on the couch. Alysanne sat down beside him. They stared at Galladon. Something she and Dallan had just mentioned returned to her mind.

“If we did find out I was pregnant like next month would you be okay with that?” She suddenly asked. Dallan looked at her then her stomach.

“Are you pregnant?” He asked in a panic.

“No,” She looked at him if he were an idiot.

“Well, if we found out next month that you were pregnant I would be…happy. Sure, I don’t feel ready to be a father right now but I think I would be by the time you popped it out.”

“Would you want a boy or girl?”

“Either one is fine with me, Ally.”

“How many kids do you want?”

“I don’t care,” He laughed.

“Come on, Dallan.”

“Ally, I don’t care. If we have six sons, I’ll be happy. If we have only a single daughter, I’ll be happy. If we have nineteen kids and counting, I’ll be happy. As long as they are yours and mine, I’ll be happy,” He answered.

“What if we can’t have kids? Like I’m infertile or something,”Alysanne sadly looked at her stomach. Dallan pulled her into his arms and made her look at him.

“Then it’ll just be you and me and I’ll be happy.”

Alysanne leaned up and kissed him.

“I love you, Dallan.”

“I love you too, Ally.”

They kissed again and leaned down on the couch. Dallan was atop of his wife happily and hungrily kissing her. Giggles made the couple freeze.

“Shh,” A voice said. The couple looked over the edge of the couch to see three sets of eyes staring at them. They ducked when the couple saw them.

“Looks like I have some princess wrangling to do,” Dallan stated the jumped up and chased the giggling girls back to the bed. He scooped them up and tucked them back into bed.

“What were the three prettiest girls under twenty-two doing out of the bed?” He asked.

“We couldn’t sleep. We need a song,” Elenei stated.

“Didn’t Alysanne already sing you a good night song?”

“Ally can’t sing,” Shella stated.

“True. Don’t tell her that I said that.”

“We won’t,” Dae assured Dallan.

“What song would my little ladies like?” He asked. They seemed to think hard for a song then all at the same time they declared what they wanted.

“Sunshine!”

“You are my sunshine? But it’s night time. Are you sure?”

“Yes!” They cheered. Dallan nodded.

“You are my sunshine

 My only sunshine.

 You make me happy

 When skies are grey.

 You'll never know, dear,

 How much I love you.

 Please don't take my sunshine away,” He sang and kissed each of their foreheads.

“No more getting out, okay?”

“Okay,” They yawned.

“Good night,” He turned off the light.

“Good night,” They repeated. He shut the door and returned to the couch where his wife sat.

“Now, where were we?” He went in for a kiss but Alysanne turned away.

“I thought I was your only sunshine,” She pretended to be upset.

“You are.”

She sighed and acted as if she did not believe him.

“Do I have to sing it to you too?” He sighed.

“Yes,” She grinned.

“Well, get into the cuddling position,” He ordered. She got into his arms and they laid down on the couch. He repeated the lyrics to his wife. She rested her head on his chest and felt the vibrations in his chest. She liked the sound and feel. Her eyes stayed on Galladon as her husband went through all the lyrics. She just stared at her baby brother. He was so precious with his little nose, dark curls, porcelain skin and his little body. She kept staring at his chest hoping to count his little breaths. She waited and waited but his chest never rose. Why wasn’t it rising? Alysanne pushed off of Dallan.

“What’s wrong, Alysanne?” Dallan asked as she went over to her brother. She placed her hand on his chest. She leaned down and listened. She raised her head turned back to look at Dallan.

“Dallan, he’s not breathing.”

 


	23. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Galladon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Please, enjoy and let me know what you think.  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 23: Here Comes the Sun

“He’s not breathing. He’s not breathing,” Alysanne wailing. Dallan rushed to the baby. He pulled him out of the basket-pillow crib all the while calling the baby’s name. He un-swaddled him, threw the blankets into the basket and laid him flat on the table. He tilted Galladon’s head to open the air ways and listened for breath.

“Oh, he’s dead. He’s dead,” Alysanne hid her face in her hands. Dallan pulled her hands away.

“Don’t fail me now, Alysanne. I need you. Pull yourself together and call 911 now,” He spoke calmly but quickly. She nodded and did so. She informed the emergency people of the situation quickly and began calling out instructions to Dallan. He put his pinky down the baby’s throat checking for blockage but there was nothing. He took two fingers on the baby’s chest and began pressing rapidly. After thirty compressions, Dallan sealed his mouth over Galladon’s mouth and nose. He breathed twice filling the baby’s lungs with air. He pulled away and pressed the chest then breathed again.

“He’s breathing!” Dallan exclaimed just as the paramedics arrived at the door. The men checked the baby and declared the child alright.  Dallan was commended on his quick work and Alysanne’s clear instructing.

“What might have made him stop breathing?” Alysanne asked.

“Where was the child sleeping?” One asked.

“We are babysitting and we didn’t have a crib so we were using this,” Alysanne showed them the pillow crib. There were blankets that used to swaddle the child.

“Did you swaddle him?

“Yes. We didn’t want him to move too much and move the basket. Also we wanted to keep him warm,” Alysanne exclaimed.

“You might have swaddled him too tight and cut off his breathing. You should try not to swaddle him so tightly and give him a proper crib,” The medic said. After some paper work the Rayders were left alone with Galladon. Alysanne held the sleeping baby in her arms. She began to cry.

“Why are you crying?” Dallan asked.

“I almost killed my brother,” She sobbed.

“It was an accident and you didn’t kill him. He is fine,” Dallan tried to comfort her.

“Oh, Dallan, you saved him. Thank you. Thank you,” She hugged him and made sure not to crush her brother while doing so. She pulled away.

“Mother and Athair will kill me when they find out,” She realized.

“No, they won’t. They’d be very grateful for us saving him.”

“That’s if they find out. We can’t tell them, Dallan. Please, don’t tell them, Dallan,” She pleaded. “I won’t,” He agreed.

“Thank you.”

“Now, I’ll put Galladon to bed and you get to sleep,” Dallan ordered. She handed over the baby and lied down on the couch.

“Where are you going?” She asked as Dallan walked away.

“I’m just going to go to office for a bit. Go ahead and go to sleep. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Alysanne nodded and went to sleep soon afterwards. Dallan sat down in his comfortable chair in his office where he wrote his music. He cradled his brother-in-law in his arms. He watched his brother-in-law closely.

Watching an infant sleep is not the most exciting thing to do but Dallan had to do it. He looked at the clock in his office.

_11:15 pm._

It was going to be a _long_ night. Dallan tried to keep himself awake. He thought about turning on the TV but the noise might awaken the baby. He turned on his computer instead. He began with simply checking his emails then turned to checking his Facebook then twitter then Instagram. He even went to myspace. He read a few fan blogs about his band as well as some critical ones. He made a tumblr account. He looked to the clock.

_2:39 am._

His arms ached from holding the baby but he could not put him down. He stood up and began walking around with the baby then he began to wonder if this what being a father would be like? Would he spend nights wide awake watching over his child? What would his children look like? Would they have Alysanne’s auburn hair and his brown eyes or his hair her dark grey eyes? Would they be tall or short? Would they be into sports or be super artistic? Would they be geniuses or become high school dropouts or just average students? Would they think him cool or lame? Would they go to college or not? What would their names be? Lyanna. He knew Alysanne loved that name for a girl. Yes, they would have a little girl named Lyanna. But what about a son? What would he name his son? Mance? Eddard? Jon? Maybe Abel or Tormund? Perhaps he would the child after himself. Aemon. No, that would be weird and slightly vain, wouldn’t it?

Dallan began looking up what to expect for future fathers. Between three and six, the man learned almost all her could about being a father even though his wife was not even pregnant. He looked away from the computer screen when he finally some light barely coming in through the blinds.  

“Look, Galladon,” He walked to window and opened the blinds.

“Here comes the sun,” Dallan smiled seeing the sun. He made it through the night without any more problems. He walked into living area where Alysanne was still sleeping. She was so pretty when she slept. Sleep. He wanted-no needed sleep. He needed to sleep and be rid of the baby.

“Alysanne,” He poked his wife. She opened her eyes.

“Good morning, Dal-you look awful!” She exclaimed.

“Well, I was awake all night,” He confessed.

“Why?”

“I just was. Can you take Galladon?” He asked. Alysanne sat up and took the baby.

“Oh, thank God. My arms have been killing me,” He tried to massage his arms.

“Lay down and get sleep,” She ordered and he did. He slept so well he did not even hear when the other Clegane girls woke or when everyone left. He slept and slept. He had done his night of watch and now got his much deserved sleep.


	24. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for updating for a while. College is a hassle and it is awkward to try to write with my roommate around. So this chapter is kind of short. Anyway, thanks for the comments and kudos! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 24:

Many days filled with fun activities and many nights of mind-blowing sex passed in the Clegane household but no memory lapses. Even when the Cleganes arrived at the Stark house on Christmas Eve, Sansa remembered nothing new. Lying next to Sansa in the bed that was once hers, Sandor stroked her temple then caressed her cheek. She remained asleep. His mind went back to the Christmas Eve long ago when he had come into her bedroom in King’s Landing but it wasn’t till after midnight that he claimed her virginity. He remembered stifling her first scream with a kiss. He remembered when he first tasted her most intimate area. He remembered how much she screamed in pleasure. He really wished he had not been drunk that night but then he might have not had the courage to come to her. He was so glad to have her back. Well, most of her. He did wish she would regain all her memories but then again he was glad she had not had to relive the tragedies in her past.

“Sandor, what are you doing?” Sansa opened her eyes.

“Thinking,” He responded.                                                 

“About?”

“You and I.”

“It’s you and me not you and I,” She corrected.

“Aye, you’re right, grammar Nazi,” He rolled his eyes.

“But what about us were you thinking about?” She asked snuggling close to him.

“The first time,” He answered.

“The first time? Our _first_ first time?” She needed clarification.

“Aye,” He answered.

“According to my diary, I enjoyed it though it hurt a lot. Did you like it?”

“Aye, very much,” He grinned, “You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

“Was I not your first?” She seemed scandalized.

“No.”

“Who was?”

“Don’t think bad of me but in Scotland there were some cheap whores.”

“Please, don’t say any more,” Sansa looked down.

“You asked.”

“I know. I just thought that maybe there someone who loved you before I did.”

“No. You were the first, little bird,” His words made her look up at him. She smiled. She leaned up and kissed him.

“Little bird,” He rasped.

“Sandor…um…I was wondering if I could…”

“If you could?”

“If I could try something.”

“What is it you want to try, little bird?”

“Well, when I was having my flashbacks I did see a time when I did something that you liked and I was kind of wondering what it would be like to do it again…”She was terribly red.

“What was that?” Sandor was very curious. She did not respond but got an almost wanton smile. She kissed him then began kissing her way to his cheek down his neck and chest and further down. Sandor’s eyes grew to a size he never thought they would as Sansa stretched her mouth.

“Sansa,” He groaned her name. It was not long before Sansa sat up choking. As she hacked away Sandor sat up laughing. He patted her back to help her get out what needed to get out. Once she could breathe she grimaced.

“That was so gross,” She wiped her tongue on the unsoiled part of sheets making Sandor laugh more.

“I need to brush my teeth,” She crawled out of the bed and quickly went to her childhood bathroom. As his wife was in the bathroom, Sandor kept laughing. When Sansa came back in, she got back into the bed with Sandor.

“I never want to do that again,” She declared. Sandor just couldn’t stop laughing.

“Stop laughing! You don’t know how gross that was,” She smacked his taut, vibrating chest. He caught her hand and pulled her into him. He kissed her soundly making her relax.

“Tha gaol agam ort,” He breathed when they pulled apart. Sansa’s head flinched.

“What?”

“Tha gaol agam ort,” He repeated. Sansa clutched her head and closed her eyes.

“Sansa,” Sandor grabbed her upper arms but she was gone. She was gone to the past. Everything going before her eyes. She had kissed Sandor in the car, he kissed her back in the garage, they had to keep their love a secret then he said that. He said that weird Scottish phrase. He had whispered it after she confessed her love to him in the hall. Sansa opened her eyes. Sandor was holding her and staring at her concerned.

“What does that phrase mean?”

“What?” He was confused.

“Tha gaol agam ort. What does it mean?”

“It means I love you,” he answered. She beamed.

“What?”

“That day. You told say that and-” She couldn’t stop smiling.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” She pulled him into another kiss.


	25. Anns an Dùbhlachd Gheamhraidh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I have changed my rating to M just because some the stuff in here is on the more mature side. I really didn't want to change it but I felt I needed to because of the story's content. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 25: Anns an Dùbhlachd Gheamhraidh

Christmas morning, one of the most magical times for a child and there was no one more excited than Ned Stark’s grandchildren. All the children (that were able to walk) dashed down the stairs Christmas morning to see what they were getting including Alysanne and Talisa. Alysanne and Talisa made sure all the children sat down in a seat while the adults made their way down the stairs as well. The children groaned and wiggled in anticipation as Ned was the last one down the stairs. It was known that Ned was the one to distribute the gifts. All the children swarmed their grandfather with hugs and pleas to be first.

“Now, you all know the rules. Youngest to oldest,” Robb reminded the children. They pulled away from their grandfather to return to their seats.

“But before we start giving out gifts we need to read about the best gift ever given,” Cat declared. All nodded. A huge Bible picked up by the matriarch. Every year she selected either her husband, one of her sons, grandsons or son-in-laws to read.

“Dallan, will you read?” She asked. He nodded and took the big Bible. The passage was marked and so he began to read with all eyes on him. He swallowed hard for he knew this was a bit of a rite of passage in the family. In all honesty, all the women were glad that Dallan was chosen. His voice was so melodic even when he was simply reading. He could just read a grocery list and Jeyne would tingle with delight not that she would ever admit to Robb or anyone for that matter.

“And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn. And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men. And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us. And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. And all they that heard it wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them. And when eight days were accomplished for the circumcising of the child, his name was called Jesus, which was so named of the angel before he was conceived in the womb.”

“Thank you, Dallan,” Ned smiled in approval as did the rest of the family.

“Can we open presents now?” Rickard asked.

“Yes, but first I will need an assistant or two,” Ned stated. Bael and Benjen may have turned fourteen but that did not stop them from volunteering to help their grandfather. Ned nodded and the boys began to gather and separate the gifts. There were only a few gifts addressed to the youngest member of the clan who was currently resting in his mother’s arms. Sansa was so glad that she had apparently gone Christmas shopping before her accident and thus all presents were ought but she did to find one for Sandor. She hoped he didn’t mind. 

“The baby can’t open his presents! Skip to us!” Shella voiced her opinion on the ordeal. The twins nodded. It was known that in order to keep Shella from having a tantrum the triplets had to open their presents at the same time as they learned the night before when they were opening the gifts from Bran’s family who only came for Christmas Eve since they were spending Christmas with Meera’s family.

“This is from Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry,” Ned handed a gift to his youngest granddaughters. Their relatives may have been in Australia but they did not forget to leave their loved ones presents.  They ripped the gifts open to see a princess play-doh set, a bakery play-doh set and a cookie making play-doh set. They squealed in delight then was handed presents from Robb’s family. Inside their gifts were leap-pads. They ran and hugged Uncle Robb, Aunt Jeyne and cousins Talisa before moving onto Rickon’s family’s gift. They loved the My Little Ponies dolls they received. They did as they had done to Robb’s family. They opened the Snow’s gift. She adored the mini saucer chairs they came in Disney Fairies, Tangled and Dora. Kisses and hugs were abundant. Alysanne and Dallan’s gift of one huge doll house pleased the girls as did their parents’ gifts of three new tricycles. They especially loved their grandparents’ gifts of three dolls that were very similar to each girl.

The gift giving moved on to Rickard. He was thrilled receiving his ninja turtle lego set from the Waters as well as his own leap-pad from Robb’s family, new ninja turtle action figures from the Cleganes, a mini scooter from his grandparents, a ninja turtle bedspread from his parents and a ninja turtle costume from the Snows. Rickard was really into ninja turtles.

Next was nine year old Wylla. She had become a bibliophile and only requested books and books she got. She received the whole _Harry Potter_ series, the _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ series, and many classics like _Black Beauty_ , _The Secret Garden_ and _Charlotte’s Web_.

Bael and Benjen to receive a series of gifts involving safety items from their relatives before receiving their long awaited bicycles from their grandparents. Jeor received no extravagant gifts since he only wanted I-tunes gift cards and that was all he got.

Talisa was given many dresses and jewelry. All were beautiful and just what she wanted. Alysanne received similar gifts to Talisa since she did not think anyone would take her seriously if she asked for a toy yet Dallan whisper something in her ear about a special gift back home. Dallan the newest member of the family received clothes which was well received. Shireen was given some books since like her niece, she was a bibliophile. Rickon was given some tools and clothes. Ygritte was given a cook book by her husband and children earning laughs from all. She received scarfs and jewelry from the others.

With Arya gone, Sansa was next to open gifts. She received lovely articles of clothing from her siblings, jewelry from her parents and macaroni necklaces from the triplets. Alysanne and Dallan’s gift was phot album filled with pictures from the past few years for which she was very grateful. She turned to Sandor expectantly.

“What?” He was confused.

“Don’t you have a gift for me?” She asked.

“No. You and I don’t exchange our gifts here,” He whispered. Sansa was a bit relieved since she had not bought him anything but then she thought about what gift he was referring to.

“Oh,” Was all she said and blushed. The gifts moved to Jeyne then Robb then Sandor then finally the matriarch and the patriarch.

With all the gifts given, Cat, Jeyne and Shireen (the cooks of the family) as well as Ygritte went to the kitchen to cook Christmas brunch as the children played with their new toys under the supervision of the men and Talisa. Sansa was still caring for Galladon but was sitting in a quieter area with Alysanne. Sansa was looking through the pictures from the past few years.

“You know, Alysanne, I finished the diary,” Sansa stated.

“You have?”

“Yes.”

“Then I assume you want me to fill in the blanks, right?”

“Yes, please.”

Alysanne sighed.

“After you left with Petyr Baelish, you moved to Eyrie. Mr. Baelish had married your Aunt Lysa even though he was attracted to you. He eventually killed your aunt and scared you into thinking you would be hurt if you tried to leave him. Your cousin Robin was sent to a mental facility so it was just you and Mr. Baelish. All the while your family was looking for you but only Jon and Ygritte found you. You and Ygritte went into labor at the same time. You had me and Ygritte’s baby died You did not want me living with Baelish and so you gave me to Jon and he had everyone believing I was his and Ygritte’s daughter and he was never to tell anyone about you. You told Mr. Baelish that I died.

You then went to designer school, became a designer and went under the alias Alayne Stone. You had and still have a great career. You were so distraught over thinking Sandor was dead that you never married till you met Harry Hardyng. You two were engaged to be married. Then I found your diary, found you and I stopped your wedding as did Sandor. Apparently, Harry had found Sandor living with monks in Scotland after he foolishly thought you hated him and I had died as a baby. You two were reunited, married and now have more children. And Mr. Baelsih was locked up after there was some evidence shown that he had killed your Aunt Lysa and had sexually harassed you for years. You’ve been pretty happy these last few years until your accident,” Alysanne retold the tale.

“Wow. My life seems like some soap opera,” Sansa commented.

“Yes,” Alysanne laughed.

“I’m just so surprised that Jon raised you. We were never that close,” Sansa said.

“Yes, but he did a god job didn’t he?” Alysanne chuckled. Sansa had grown teary eyed and nodded. She left the room having handed Galladon to Alysanne and found Jon. She hugged him.

“Thank you,” She whimpered.

“What are you-” Jon stopped mid-sentence because he knew what she was referring to.

“You’re welcome,” He smiled.

“Where’s Ygritte?” She asked.

“Kitchen,” He replied.

Sansa went to the kitchen and almost squeezed the life out of Ygritte. Ygritte yelped then turned and asked Sansa what she was doing.

“Ygritte, thank you so much. You are one of the most wonderful women I have ever met.”

“What?” Ygritte was so confused.

“Thank you for raising Alysanne,” Sansa was crying. She was a very emotional woman as anyone could see. Ygritte began to cry. Motherhood definitely softened her. She hugged Sansa.

“Thank you for having her,” Ygritte sobbed.

The other woman watched on awkwardly. They scooted out with the food. Once the redheads had stopped crying and hugging they went out to meet the rest of the family that had been gathered for the food. They circled up and held hands. Ned was elected as always to say the blessing.

“Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for letting us gather here together today. Thank you for giving us your son those many years ago so that we may be with you one day. Thank you for keeping our families healthy. Thank you for the addition to our family in the form of Galladon and Alysanne’s husband Dallan. Thank you for healing Sansa and please continue to heal her mind. Thank you for the bountiful feast you have given us. Please bless it and the hands that have prepared it. Please bless all here and those not with us. In Jesus name, Amen,” Ned finished and all sat to eat.

Once the meal was finished, the families knew it was time for all to part to return to their own homes. More hugs and kisses were exchanged as all departed onto their own snow covered roads. When they arrived back the house many hours later, the Cleganes ate a lovely meal purchased from a local Chinese restaurant. As the girls played with their new gifts, their parents sat on the couch with Galladon.

“So what did you get me for Christmas?” She whispered her question.

“Guess,” He smirked.

“Is it…”She lowered her voice, “your cock?”

Sandor erupted into laughter. His children ignored him but his wife blushed profusely.

“God, I love it when you say that. We can do that tonight my lusty little bird but I have something else for ya,” He spoke once his laughter simmered down. He pulled a box from his pocket. He handed to Sansa. She handed the baby over to Sandor as she opened it.

“It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed looking in the box.  Inside was a stunning silver chain with a little silver swallow.

“I love it,” She leaned over and kissed him. She asked him to put it on her. She took the baby in her hands and pulled her hair away so Sandor could hook the necklace.

“There,” He hooked it then kissed the back of her neck sending chills throughout her.

“Now, I’ll my gift,” He rasped. Sansa went white. She had nothing for him. She did not want to tell him especially after he had given her such a beautiful present.

“Your gift?” She tried to play it cool.

“Yes, my Christmas song. You sing me Anns an Dùbhlachd Gheamhraidh every year since the triplets were born,” He said fondly thinking back.

“I do?”

“Aye. Ah, right, I probably shouldn’t expect right now with your mind out of sorts. Forget about it. You’re gift enough,” He smiled and kissed her cheek. He was called away by his daughters. Sansa felt slightly bad that she did not know the song. It was obviously Gaelic and she knew nothing in Gaelic. If only he wanted “Silent Night” or “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” she could quickly sing it for him but this song she knew nothing about.

It was not long till Sandor had to pick his sleeping daughters up from their toys and put them to bed. Sansa followed and put down the sleeping Galladon. With the children in bed, Mr. and Mrs. Clegane returned to their bedroom.

“I’m sorry that I cannot remember the song,” Sansa apologized as soon as the door was shut.

“I don’t care about some damn song, little bird. I’m happy with just you,” He took her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her. They lied on the bed with Sandor on top of her.

He slid his hand under her rather tacky Christmas sweater that had Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer on it. He pushed up her bra so his hands could grope her breasts as his tongue explored her mouth. His other hand went down, unbuttoned her jeans and then slipped into her holiday underwear. She squirmed in pleasure as he played with her most intimate part. She pulled away from him as he moved to remove her awful sweater and finally free her of her bra. She was barely able to remove his sweater since she was curling to his still inserted fingers. He removed his fingers earning a pout from Sansa.

“What?” He chuckled darkly. She looked away. He laughed and yanked off her pants and panties in one quick motion causing the cool air of the house to hit her and make her shiver. Sandor removed his pants and boxers and warmed Sansa by kissing her again. As they kissed Sansa turned on her side and pulled Sandor with her. She rolled again putting her atop of her spouse. She straddled him like a horse. He stared up at her unsure of what she going to do next. She was not sure either. She began to slide forward then back. She was trying to get him in her but she was not sure why it was not working but it felt good anyway. Sandor must have been enjoying it since he was groaning.

“Let me in, little bird,” He begged.

“I don’t know how,” She confessed. He chuckled and moved his hands. His fingers found her making her bite her lip in pleasure. He adjust himself.

“Ah!” She moaned as she sat down on him. She leaned her forehead against him. He kissed her. He pushed her hips down making her moan in their kiss.

“I can do it,” She pulled away breathlessly.  She placed her hands on his chest so support as she began to move. She moved quicker as time went on but not fast enough for Sandor. He was quick to sit up and reverse the positions. With her on her back her took her legs into his arms leaned forward more.  He took her hands and kissed her before he pounded into relentlessly.

Once they finished and came down from their high, Sandor gathered her into his arms under their thick comforter. She had her head on his chest as she had found she liked to hear his heartbeat. He stroked her back with his fingers.

“Merry Christmas,” She looked up at him.

“Merry Christmas,” He kissed her. She closed her eyes as they kissed fro she felt a pain. She saw nothing but there was knowledge in her head that had not been there before. She pulled away from him.

“I remember it!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Remember what?” He asked.

“Your song. I remember it!” She sat up happily. He looked at her with furrowed brows. She sat up to face him as he stayed laid down on the pillows.

“Anns an dùbhlachd gheamhraidh,

 Lann sa ghaoith a tuath,

 B'iarann ùir na talmhainn,

 'S aibhnean reòdhta cruaidh;

 Cathadh sneachd' chuir dall bhrat

 Thar gach sliabh,

 Anns an dùbhlachd gheamhraidh

 Fad' o chian.

 

 Dia mór tha cho buadhmhor,

 Uachd'ran thar gach nì

 Talamh 's speur th'air fuadach

 Nuair thig e mar Rìgh;

 Ach 'san dùbhlachd gheamhraidh

 Connlach prasaich dhìon,

 'S shocraich leabaidh 'n leanabain,

 Iosa Crìosd.

 

 Ainglean is àrd-ainglean

 Sheinn an còisir bhinn,

 Cerubim is seraphim

 Chruinnich os a chinn;

 Ged nach d'aithnich càch e

 Ach a-mhàin an òigh,

 B'adhradh do'n Fhear Ghràdhach

 Blàths a pòig.

Ciod a dhìolas truaghan

 Mar tha mi nis dhà?

 Nan robh mi 'nam bhuachaill,

 Thairgsinn uan le gràdh;

 Gliocas inntinn lùiginn

 Ann a chùis bhith strì;

 Sin dìolam dhà le sunndachd

 Umhlachd crìdh',” Sansa sang with her pure voice. She did not mess up any of the words or her pitch. Sandor smiled. Honestly, his favorite part of Christmas for the past few years were when she sang to him in Gaelic. He loved that she tried to speak his country’s language.

“Thank you,” He leant up and kissed her. He loved her and she loved him.


	26. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something there that wasn't there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Look at my fast update! :D Please let me know what you think and enjoy! :)  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 26: Something There

December ended as did the year. January blew by with little change save Sansa’s birthday which was celebrated with much splendor by her husband who whisked her off to Gods Eye for a couple of days. However, no memories returned but new ones were made. February came and as did something else, something there that wasn’t there before.

Alysanne had arrived to the store early since Dallan was in King’s Landing for a concert. It was still early so there was no business and she was alone. She had already had a hearty breakfast of cereal after finding herself unable to stand the smell of the eggs she cooked. Yet the cereal was not sitting right with her. She began to wonder if maybe there was something wrong with the milk.

Alysanne sat down and picked up a sketch pad to work on a dress she had thought about the day before. As she sketched away her stomach just would not calm down. She must have had spoiled milk. She must have.

“Oh, no,” Alysanne felt her breakfast returning up her throat. She dove to the nearest trashcan where she released the contents of her stomach.  

“Ah, not my hair,” She groaned when she sat up to see some of her hair had some vomit in it. She went to the bathroom to wash out the unpleasant substance in her auburn curls. After washing it out, she felt the need to vomit again. She did so in the toilet and made sure to pull her hair back.

“What is wrong with me?” She washed her face before her phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Alysanne, it’s your mother,” Sansa had accepted the title.

“Hi, mother,” Alysanne greeted.

“Alysanne, I won’t be able to come today. I’ve been throwing up all morning,” Sansa informed her daughter.

“So have I,” Alysanne said slowly.

“Really? Why is that?”

“I don’t know. I think I might have had some spoiled milk. Why do you keep vomiting?”

“I don’t know but I have a little fever. I’m going to the doctor. Maybe you should come too,” Sansa suggested.

“I don’t know. It’s probably just-” Alysanne stopped mid-sentence to barf, “Okay, maybe I will come with you.”

“Okay. Sandor is going to take me and will pick you up.”

“Who has the kids?”

“We still have them. Don’t wor-” Sansa began vomiting as well.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Sansa said having finished.

“Okay. See you,” Alysanne ended the call and continued to vomit.

“Are you alright?” Alysanne’s coworker appeared.

“Mother and I are going to the doctor. I need you handle the store today, Elinor,” Alysanne looked up at the girl.

“I can do that. I hope you and Sansa are alright,” Elinor offered. Alysanne smiled.

It was not long till the Cleganes arrived to pick up the oldest of the Clegane spawn. When they arrived to the doctor’s the women found they were no longer nauseated but Sandor insisted that they see a doctor. The women were taken to separate rooms but were observed and tested by the same doctor.

“Mrs. Rayder,” The doctor came into the room where Alysanne sat alone.

“Yes,” She looked up.

“We’ve run some tests and-”

“It was just a stomach bug wasn’t it?” Alsyanne assumed.

“No.”

“No?” Alysanne looked at him confused.

“Mrs. Rayder, according to the tests you are…” He looked at her as if she should know.

“I am?” She did not understand why he was drawing out what the results were. Did she have an inflamed stomach? Was it the flu?

“You are pregnant,” He finished.

Alysanne froze. She stood up walked around the room completely ignoring the doctor. Thousands of questions filled her head. How did this happen? She knew how it happened. Dallan was not one for rubbers and she had an odd fear of birth control. Of course she got pregnant. But how did she not know? She would ave missed her period but she hadn’t missed-oh, she did. She was just so busy with Dallan being gone and babysitting her siblings while her parents were gone to notice.

“So I’m pregnant?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“How far along am I?”

“About a month or more,” He answered. Alysanne sat down.

“I can’t believe it,” She held her lower abdomen.

“Well, you are,” He smiled.

“Holy crap,” She just could not believe it.

“Here is a list of some obstetricians in the area. You should contact one of them. Congratulations,” He smiled and handed her a list. He led her out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Sandor was the first to see Alysanne.

“Yeah,” Alysanne was kind of dazed.

“What did he say?” Sandor asked.

“Athair,” Alysanne took his arm. He looked at her concerned.

“What?”

“I’m…pregnant,” She felt odd saying the words. Sandor, who had been bouncing Galladon on his knee, stopped and stared at his oldest daughter in utter shock.

“You’re what?” Sandor asked.

“Pregnant,” She answered. Sandor sat dumbfounded. His daughter was pregnant. He was going to be a grandfather. Was he ready for that? Well, he better be since it was happening.

“Congratulations,” He finally said. Alysanne laughed.

“Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.  

“Yeah. The doctor sad so,” She answered.

“Holy shit,” He breathed then hugged her side making her laugh more.

“Please don’t tell anyone else yet. Okay, Athair?”

He nodded.

“I’m going to call mom and dad,” She stood up. She walked out of the office with her cell phone. She dialed the number.

“Hello?” Scarlett was the one to answer.

“Mom?”

“Alysanne?”

“Yes.”

“Hi, Honey. What’s up?”

“Is dad home?”

“No. He’s at work. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong I just needed to tell you and dad something,” Alsyanne stated.

“What? Are you pregnant?” Ygritte laughed. Alysanne’s lack of response made Ygritte gasp.

“Oh my god! You are!” Ygritte shrieked.

“Yeah.”

“Does Dallan know?”

“No, and don’t tell him or Mance yet” Alysanne ordered.

“I won’t! Oh, my baby is pregnant! I’m going to be a grandma! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy! I’m so happy! This is one of the best things I’ve ever been told in my life! I’m so happy! Have you thought of any names?”

“I just found out I’m pregnant today. I have no idea.”

“Okay. That’s okay. Oh, I’m so happy, Ally! You’re going to be a great mom.”

“Thanks, mom. I’m going to call dad now, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Alysanne ended the call and quickly called her father’s cell phone.

“Hello, Alysanne.”

“Hey, Dad,” She greeted.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Expecting.”

“Expecting what?” It was apparent that on was busy.

“A baby,” She answered.

“What?” Jon’s usually calm voice was raised.

“I’m pregnant,” She repeated.

“You mean…you and Dallan and-and-” Jon was stuttering.

“Yes,” She wanted to laugh at her father.

“Wow. Wow,” Jon had no words.

“Yeah.”

“How far along?”

“About a month or more. I guess I’m having a honeymoon baby,” Alysanne snorted.

“Yeah. I’m very happy for you, Ally. I’m so happy,” Jon’s voice seemed to crack.

“Are you crying?” A voice in the background asked.

“I am not, Pyp,” Jon yelled at the man laughing in the background.

“Sure, you’re not, Commander,” Alysanne heard Pyp laugh.

“I’ll kick your ass, Pyp,” Jon claimed.

“Dad,” Alysanne laughed over the phone drawing Jon’s attention back.

“I’m sorry. I’m very happy for you and Dallan.”

“Thanks. He doesn’t know yet neither does Mance so don’t tell them yet.”

“I won’t.”

“Thanks, Dad. I better get back inside. I’m at the doctor’s with Sansa and I think she might have food poisoning or something.”

“Okay. Bye, Alysanne.”

“Bye, Dad.”

Alysanne reentered the doctor’s office to sit next to her Athair.

“How did they take it?”

“They were very happy,” Alysanne still heard their voices in her head.

“As they should be,” Sandor stated.

“Has mother come out yet?”

“Not yet.”

The Cleagnes sat and waited for Sansa till finally she came out. She grinning from ear to ear. She walked to her family with an extra jump in her step.

“I take you got good news,” Sandor said.

“Yes,” She could not help grinning even more then she looked to Alysanne, “Oh, Alysanne what was wrong with you?”

Alysanne smiled.

“I’m pregnant,” Alysanne responded.

“What? That’s wonderful!” Sansa squealed and hugged her daughter.

“I know. What good news did you get?” Alysanne asked.

“I’m pregnant too,” Sansa revealed her reason for smiling.

“What?” Both Sandor and Alysanne went wide eyed. Sansa nodded happily.

“I can’t believe we’re both pregnant,” Sansa was absolutely gleeful. The women hugged so happily. Sandor watched. He could not believe both his daughter and wife were pregnant. He was going to be a grandfather and a father-well, a father again. What number would this be? Six. He needed a drink.

 


	27. (You’re) Having My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the comments and kudos! Sorry for not updating sooner. When the roommate is around I just can't write. But I did today! Yay! Anyway, I want to take a personal poll on what you think the Clegane baby and what the Rayder baby should be gender wise. So please tell me your vote! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 27: (You’re) Having My Baby

When Alysanne arrived home she flopped down on her bed. She could not believe it. She was pregnant and not only that, Sansa was pregnant as well. It was amazing. She never thought any of this would happen. Well, she kind of knew that Sansa might get pregnant again but she did not think Sansa and her would get pregnant at the same time! She was dying to tell Dallan but he wouldn’t be home till tomorrow. It was kind of perfect since this gave her time to plan how to tell him.

She could just be straightforward and just tell him as soon as he walks in the front door or she could go out and buy a baby onesie and put it on the bed for him to see. She could buy some hamburger buns and put them in the oven and let him figure it out. She could have a movie night only have movies like _Knocked Up, Rosemary’s Baby, What to Expect When You’re Expecting, Juno, Baby Mama, Nine Months_ and _She’s Having a Baby_. If he didn’t get that he would be an idiot. She could pull the meal Rebecca had on _Full House_ with the baby corn, baby back ribs and such. Or she could go buy a crib. There were so many ways to tell him but how? She wanted it to be special. Alysanne sighed and rolled over on her bed.

“Man, I need to pee,” She rolled off the bed and scurried to the bathroom.

In the Clegane household Sansa put Galladon down for a nap as the girls went to play with their still functioning Christmas toys. Sandor had followed Sansa to the nursery after taking a few gulps of his poison.

“Sansa,” He came behind her.

“Oh, Sandor!” She beamed.

“We need to talk about the baby,” He calmly stated.

“I’m so happy, Sandor. I’ll finally be able to experience having a pregnancy! I know he or she will be just adorable and-”

“Sansa,” His voice was stern and made Sansa stop.

“What is it?”

“We need to talk about the baby,” Sandor took a seat. Sansa came beside him.

“What about the baby?”

“Sansa, you’re forty-two.”

“I know. So what?”

“Sansa, I don’t think you understand the risks that come with have a child at your age,” Sandor sighed. His mind went back to when Sansa was pregnant with Galladon. She was forty and the doctors told them of all the cons of having a child at her age. Sure enough when Sansa ended up having pre-eclampsia. She gave birth and had heart failure during the birthing. Luckily, the doctors had been able to save her. The doctors told the couple to be careful. Another pregnancy could be dangerous for her. That dangerous pregnancy was truly one of the reasons Sandor had some enmity towards Galladon. He had gotten past his hostility some but he with the possibility Sansa having another dangerous pregnancy Sandor was not comfortable. He knew Sansa had been careful after Galladon. She even began to take birth control but in her current state she must have totally forgotten it. He should have known better. He should have been more careful.

“Yes, the doctor told me some of the risks but I think I’ll be fine,” She smiled and took his hand.

“You might not though,” Sandor tried not to change his stern tone.

“Why would you think that? I’ve have had five children. I’ll be fine. Nothing bad has happened before, right?” She beamed ignorantly.

“Sansa, last time with Galladon,” Sandor found the words painful to say. She looked so care-free.

“Last time with Galladon?”

“Last time, you almost died in the labor,” His words hit Sansa.

“What?”

“You had pre-eclampsia and had a heart failure while birthing him. You were saved but the doctors said another pregnancy like that can be fatal for you and the child,” He informed her. Her heart sank. She could not believe him but she knew he was not lying.

“I think that maybe you should abor-”

“No,” Sansa cut Sandor off with great authority in her voice.

“But-”

“Sandor, this is my child, our child. I don’t care what risks there are. I am going to have our baby. I’m not going to abort this gift just because I might have a bad pregnancy.”

“I don’t want you to die, Sansa,” his voice cracked and he looked down, “I can’t live without you.”

Sansa took his face in her hands and lifted it up his stormy eyes met hers. She kissed him.

“I’m not going to die, Sandor. We’re going to have this baby and we’re going to raise it together,” She stated confidently. She kissed him. She pulled away with a smile.

“I’m going to go call my parents, now. Okay?”

Sandor nodded. As Sansa walked away, he stared after her. She may think that all would be fine but he still feared for her fate.  

-

Dallan was so glad to be home. He missed his apartment. He missed his bed. He missed his wife. He especially missed his wife. Alysanne-the love of his life. He missed her more than anything else in the world. Sure there were many beautiful girls trying to throw themselves at him but why would he stray when he had the most perfect woman faithfully waiting for him at home. He could not wait to see her smile, the taste her lips, feel her warmth around him, smell her auburn curls and hear her say his name.

He almost skipped to his apartment door. He was so excited to be home. He whipped out his keys and unlocked the door. He grinned. Alysanne stood before him with a cake with the words ‘Welcome Home’ in her hands. That was all she had on her besides her wedding ring.

“Welcome home, Dallan,” She smiled. Dallan shut the door and enjoyed his wife’s cake.

-

Lying on the hall floor with cake everywhere, Alysanne turned to look at Dallan who was still trying to catch his breath.

“I missed you,” She said wiping a bit of cake from his cheek and then proceeded to lick her finger.

“I missed you too,” He rolled on his side then kissed her shoulder.

“Oh, I said that wrong,” She smirked.

“What? No you didn’t,” Dallan furrowed his brows.

“I did. I should have said ‘We missed you’.”

“We? Are your parents and siblings here?” He began to look around in a panic.

“No,” She laughed hardily.

“We?” Dallan still did not understand.

“Yes. We. Me and,” She took his hand and put it against her lower abdomen, “the baby.”

Dallan tried to speak but no words came out. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Are you serious?” He finally managed to say. Alysanne nodded.

“This is great!” He hugged his wife and kissed her.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” She laughed.

“Hell yeah, I am! I’ve been waiting to do this for like ever,” He suddenly got up.

“Where are you going?” She asked so confused. He had been waiting to leave her? He disappeared behind a wall then reappeared with his acoustic guitar. He sat beside her and began strumming the guitar.

“Having my baby

 What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me?

 Having my baby

 What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinkin' of me?

I can see it

 Face is glowin'

 I can see in your eyes

 I'm happy you know it

That you're having my baby

 You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya

 Having my baby

 You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya

The need inside you

 I see it showin'

 Whoa, the seed inside ya, baby, do you feel it growin'?

 Are you happy you know it?” He sang making Alysanne laugh.

“Come one, you know it too,” He elbowed her.

That you're having my baby

 I'm a woman in love and I love what it's doin' to me

 Having my baby

 I'm a woman in love and I love what's goin' through me

Didn't have to keep it

 Wouldn't put you through it

 You could have swept it from you life

 But you wouldn't do it, no, you wouldn't do it

And you're having my baby

 I'm a woman in love and I love what it's doin' to me

 Having my baby

 I'm a woman in love and I love what's goin' through me

Having my baby

 (Having my baby)

 What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me?

 Having my baby

 (Having my baby)

 I'm a woman in love and I love what's goin' through me,” They sang together but Alysanne went solo on the woman parts. Alysanne laughed till Dallan silenced her with a kiss.

“I love you,” He breathed pulling away.

“I love you too.”


	28. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be some drama (pardon my bad grammar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I updated rather soon! Yay! Anyway, still wanting to know what you guys think about genders for the babies...please let me know. It will make more updates come faster as will comments ;) Please, let me know what you think and enjoy!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 28: Jealousy

Sure enough the doctor told Sansa something terribly similar to what Sandor had said. Before the doctor could suggest a termination to the pregnancy, Sandor motioned for the doctor to forget about it.  Some tests were run and all came back that both mother and daughter were just fine.

“See, Sandor, everything is just fine,” Sansa stated proudly as they drove back to their house. Sandor nodded but everything had been fine with Galladon too until the last month. Sansa could tell Sandor was not going to be optimistic at all until after she had the baby and she proved to be just fine. She sighed. She wished Sandor could be happy like Dallan. Dallan was like the most ecstatic father-to-be Sansa had seen. It had been less than a month since he found out about Alysanne’s pregnancy. He was constantly with her and trying to be her personal slave to the extent Alysanne was becoming annoyed with him. She was constantly rebuffing him with the fact she was not fat and sore yet and so she did not need him. Sansa loved watching them. Whenever Dallan would walk into the store to see his wife he would immediately kiss her then kiss where the baby was. Sandor didn’t do any of that. In fact, he seemed more distant lately.

Sandor was entirely unaffectionate with her. They hadn’t had sex. He rarely kissed her or called her his little bird. He never asked about the baby. He was great with the other children. He was always playing with the girls and the now crawling Galladon. She did not understand why he was so distant. She didn’t want to ask why though. She felt uncomfortable doing so. He seemed so different.

“Shit,” Sandor cursed as his phone rang. He pulled it out and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” He growled. Sansa could not hear the other person but he sighed, assured the person he would come and then ended the call just as they reached the house.

“I have to go,” He informed her as she was unbuckling.

“Who was that?” Sansa asked.

“No one,” He answered gruffly.

“Sandor,” She gave him a warning.

“It’s not your business, Sansa.”

“Why don’t you just tell me, Sandor?”

“It’s none of your fucking business!” He barked harshly at her.

Sansa straightened herself up. She clinched her jaw.

“Well, good bye then,” She exited the vehicle. She strode to the front door with her head high. She watched as Sandor drove away. Once he was out of sight Sansa entered the house where she proceeded to cry. He had not to her that harshly since-well, since they were in King’s Landing. Why was he being like that? Why was being so mean? Why was he so different? Was it because of the baby? Was he mad at her for keeping it? It was her first baby –in her new mind set. She knew he was concerned but he didn’t have to push her away and be so cruel. Was he going to be like this the whole time?

Sansa gathered herself up and sat on the couch where she wrapped herself up in a blanket. She turned on the TV. Some talk show was on. It was one of those women shows where women called in with their problems. Sansa watched not really interested since this Hostess Ros was just taking phone calls and giving advice on relationships. Most of the women calling were in their twenties and were trying to get their boyfriends to commit. Then a different caller called Ros.

“This is Ros. How can I help you?” Ros smiled.

“Hi, Ros. My name is Cyrenna and I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations,” Ros kept a smile.

“Thank you. But anyway, when I found out I told my boyfriend. He really did not want me to keep it but when I told him I was going to he said he would stick my by me and his baby. Well, he was fine for about two weeks then he became cold and distant. He was always snapping at me and disappearing then I found that this whole time he has-he has,” The woman was crying.

“Oh, it’s okay, sweetling. What has he been doing this whole time?” Ros asked. Sansa leaned in. This woman was just like her. Maybe whatever her boyfriend was doing Sandor was doing as well.

“He has been cheating on me!” Cyrenna’s statement made Sansa freeze. He was cheating on her? That’s terrible! Wait. Does that mean that Sandor could possibly be cheating on-no, he wouldn’t, would he?

“We’re here,” Alysanne entered the house with her siblings in tow. Sansa turned off the TV and made sure to wipe away her tears.

“Hi,” Sansa smiled and greeted all of her children with hugs.

“Where’s Athair?” Alysanne asked.

“I don’t know. He dropped me off here and left to meet someone,” Sansa said. Her mind began to wander. Who was he meeting? Where had he gone to meet this person? Was it a woman? Was he meeting a woman somewhere like a motel?

“Alysanne, could you text him and see where he is?” Sansa asked.

“Sure,” Alysanne pulled her phone out and obeyed. It was not long till her phone buzzed.

He’s probably at the gym, Sansa thought.

“He is at someone’s house. A Cass Frey? Who is that?” Alysanne looked up from her phone.

Cass Frey? That little harlot who had the hots for Sandor? He was at her house? Why? Had she finally seduced him? Oh, she couldn’t have. He was not into her! Or had he decided to give a younger woman a go? Oh, this was terrible! He was cheating on her with Cass Frey! She knew he was! She just knew! It was obvious! Anyone could see it! Or maybe it was just her hormones lowing everything out of proportion…

“I need to get back to Dallan. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mother,” Alsyanne hugged her mother farewell as well as the rest of her siblings.

Sansa spent the next few hours alone with her darling children who wanted her full attention up to the moment she put them to bed. Sansa returned to her own room where she could not sleep. The bed just felt too cold without Sandor. She looked to the clock. It was not late but she felt tired and felt that Sandor should already be back. He had been gone for hours. Why wasn’t he back? Was he really with Cass Frey? Was he making her feel the way she had? Was Cass doing things Sansa hadn’t or couldn’t? Sansa began to cry at the thoughts that filled her head.

She knew not how long she cried or when she had fallen asleep but a sudden shift in the bed made Sansa’s eyes open. She knew Sandor had returned. She heard him grunting as he lifted the covers to cover his body. She was tempted to roll over and interrogate him but she didn’t want to upset him or push him away. So she just pretended to sleep. She listened to him as he clicked off his lamp. She felt him adjust himself in the bed.

“Sansa,” He quietly called her name. She did not respond. He sighed and turned his back to her own. She listened to his breath even out with his sleep and then his light snores. She wanted to wake him up but her own fatigue overcame her.

Sansa woke up frowning for she found Sandor had already left their bed just like every morning for the past two weeks. She wanted to cry but then her face would be puffy. She showered and dressed herself before going to the kitchen. There she found her dearly beloved husband drinking a mug of coffee and eating cereal.

“You’re up early,” She commented as she passed him by.

“Aye,” He nodded. They were silent as she prepared her children’s breakfasts.

“You came home late last night,” She spoke.

“Aye. You were asleep when I came,” He took another gulp of coffee.

“What kept you out so late?” She asked.

“Work.”

“At the gym?”

“No.”

“Where then?”

“Don’t do this, Sansa,” His voice was rough.

“Do what? Ask where my husband has been? It is perfectly normal for a wife to ask such things,” She had her back to him still.

“Aye but I don’t want to talk about last night,” He growled.

“Well, I do,” She did not turn around.

“I don’t,” He began to get up. Sansa threw a plate to the ground before spinning around.

“Why not? Afraid you’ll let slip that you’re sleeping with Cass Frey? Yeah. I know where you were last night. You went to Cass Frey’s house. Is she really good in bed? What? Does she have beer flavored nipples or something? Do you like that she isn’t pregnant with your child? Is that why you went to her? Is it because I am pregnant and you don’t want me to be? You should have thought about that then before you put it in me!” Sansa was screaming as she ranted. Sandor scowled and his scowl worsened as she talked. He threw his mug of coffee against the wall.

“Is that what you think I’m doing? You think I’m fucking that dumb bitch? I’m not fucking her! I’m just helping her move her shit since she’s moving to the fucking Twins to be with her fucking family. And I would never fuck her even if I am pissed off at you for wanting to endanger your life for the sake of that damn baby!” He had thrown the chair in his speech, “I know it’s my own damn fault for not being careful but dammit, Sansa, you don’t have to go and risk your life just to bring in it into the world! We already got five damn pups! We don’t need another one especially if you could die having it!”

“You want me to get an abortion, don’t you? You want me kill an innocent child just because you’re scared of losing me? I’d rather die giving birth to this child than spend a hundred years with you knowing I killed our unborn child!” Sansa declared. Her words were a slap in Sandor’s face. They glared at each other.

“I’m leaving,” Sansa decided aloud and turned to go.

“No, you’re not,” Sandor reached out to grab her arm but she grabbed one of the kitchen knives and stuck it towards him.

“Don’t you even dare touch me,” She meant it. She walked out with knife still in hand. She pulled on her overcoat and left the house with knife still in hand. As she walked down the icy roads of the mountain she cried. She cried for her heart was broken. The man she loved was mad at her for wanting to have their child. Now she had gone and left him. She even threatened him with a knife. They both said things they could not take back and her soul withered in pain.

Sansa kept walking and walking. It seemed like the road never ended and everything was becoming colder and colder. Her coat was not as warm as she thought it would be and her shoes were soaked from the snow. Her teeth were chattering but she kept walking. Then she heard it. She heard a car. She turned around to see Sandor driving down in the car. She looked away and tried to walk faster but she was not faster than a car. He pulled up beside her. He rolled down the passenger window.

“Get in the car, Sansa,” He ordered.

“No,” She refused.

“Sansa, get in the damn car. You’re freezing,” He noticed her pink cheeks and chattering teeth easily.

“No!” She refused again and he began walking even faster in hopes of getting away from him not caring how unstable her numb feet were on the ice and snow covered road.

“Sansa,” He sped up to keep up.

“Leave me alone, Sandor, I don’t want to-Ah!”

“Sansa!” Sandor slammed on the breaks as he saw his wife slipped backwards and fall. He jumped out of the car and rushed to her side.

“Sansa!” He called her name as he took her in his arms. She held the back of her head.

“Are you okay?” Sandor cradled her head.

“Yeah, it just hurts a little,” She answered. Sandor helped her stand up.

“Woah,” Sansa’s knees gave out. Luckily, Sandor’s strong arms caught her and helped her into the car. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

“I’m taking you to hospital,” He stated.

“But the children-” Sansa remembered the triplets.

“They’ll be fine,” Sandor assured her.

“Okay,” Sansa sighed. She felt so sleepy. She began to close her eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep, Sansa,” Sandor ordered.

“But I-I’m so sleepy,” She muttered.

“Sansa, don’t you fall asleep on me,” He took her hand. She looked over at him.  She began crying.

“Why are you crying? Does your head hurt that bad?”

“No,” She sobbed.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked.

“Because you’ve been so distant and unsupportive and then you made me go and pull a knife on you but you still came after me and-” Sansa kept sobbing.

“Sansa”

“I know why you don’t want me to have it but I want it. I want it so badly and I want to be with you so badly but I feel like you’re making me choose.”

“I’m not trying to make you choose, Sansa. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Sandor. Why can’t you see that? Nothing is going to happen to me. Why can’t you see-see,” Sansa’s eyes began to droop.

“Sansa,” Sandor shook her awake.

“Sansa, stay awake,” He said.

“I’m trying but I’m so slee-”

“Sansa,” He shook her again but she closed her eyes none the less. She could still hear Sandor calling her name and telling her to wake up. She could not. She could not open her eyes. She couldn’t move. She felt Sandor carrying her. She heard Sandor telling the doctors what was wrong with her.

“Sansa,” She heard Sandor say her name again but then she felt herself being pulled away then there was nothing but pain in her head. She wanted to hold her head but she couldn’t bring her arms up to her head. Then like a movie images passed before her eyes. She was in a hospital. Sandor was holding he hand. She felt something coming out of her. She was screaming and pushing. Sandor’s grip on her hand was ever tighter than her grip on his. With one final push the doctor lifted up a child. Seeing it, she knew it was not Alysanne or the triplets or even Galladon. She knew it was the baby inside her. She knew it. She knew everything was going to be alright no matter what Sandor thought. She knew it and she would prove it to Sandor. She would! But she had to wake up first. She tried to open her eyes but they weren’t opening. Why weren’t they opening? She needed to wake up. She needed to wake up!

“Sansa,” She suddenly heard Sandor say her name again. She wanted to respond but found she couldn’t. She felt his hand take her hand.

“I take it all back. All that I said,” Sandor began. His grip tightened.

“I’m sorry for making you think things that weren’t true. I’m sorry for putting my fears and anger off on you. I’m sorry for wanting to get rid of the baby. I’m sorry, Sansa,” his voice cracked. Finally, she opened her eyes. She slipped her hand from his and reached to touch his wet face. He stared at her sadly but relieved.

“I love you, Sandor,” She smiled.


	29. Isn't She Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry for no updates. I've been busy busy busy but I'm updating now! :) Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SophieTheGlobetrotter. Thank you for your great input, Sophie! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 29: Isn’t She Lovely?

“Everything seems to be fine, Mrs. Clegane,” The doctor smiled after checking the said woman out.

“Good,” Sansa sighed.

“But we need to talk about your frequent visits to the hospital with these injuries. Has your husband been abusing you? You can tell me. He won’t find out,” The doctor took her hand.

“No, he hasn’t done anything abusive towards me! In fact he had barely touched me for the past month,” She responded shocked the doctor would even suggest that.

“We have to check especially since you’ve been appearing here with head wounds. I am glad to know that you are not being abused. With that said you do need to be more careful. You could have lost your baby. Your physical stress could have led to a miscarriage. When you return home, you need to take it easy and try to reduce your stress in order to provide a less hostile environment for your baby,” He suggested.

“Okay. I will.”

“I will also inform Mr. Clegane,” The doctor left Sansa to find Sandor.

“We’re going to be just fine, baby,” Sansa massaged the little swell of her stomach. She smiled till a nurse entered the room and informed her that she could leave. Sansa dressed and departed from the hospital. Sandor drove to the door to pick her up. She grinned when he opened the car door for her.

She slipped her hand into Sandor’s as he drove. She looked at him tenderly.

“What?” He asked not harshly.

“I’m just so happy to be with you,” Sansa sighed. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I am glad to be with you too, little bird.”

“I am glad our baby is here too,” She put her free hand on her stomach.

“I am too,” Sandor spoke truthfully. Sansa beamed.

“What are you hoping for?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“What do you want?” He asked in turn.

“I asked first,” She stated.

“I’m fine with either,” He replied.

“You can go all neutral on me!” She poked his cheek.

“A girl,” He pulled her finger away.

“Why?”

“I like them more.”

“That’s because you haven’t had to raise teenaged girl yet,” Sansa snorted.

“I don’t think it will be too hard,” He ignorantly retorted. Sansa laughed.

“Wait till one brings a boy home or they get their periods. You will not think it will be easy,” Sansa snickered. Sandor’s eyes widened in realization at her words.

“Shit,” He cursed making Sansa laugh more.

“I’m sure our girls won’t be too bad though,” Sansa assured him. He nodded hopefully.

“What would you want to name her?” She asked her husband.

“I don’t know. I usually just let you name them. I mean you do go through all this to give birth so why not let you,” He answered.

“That does make sense,” Sansa thought aloud. She looked down at her womb.

“What about a boy? Would you like another son?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” Sandor responded.

“You don’t know.”

“I don’t know. I’m more used to girls and I just now getting used to Galladon.”

“Well, I think another boy would be good. Galladon wouldn’t have to be surrounded by girls 24/7 then.”

“Aye. But if it be a boy he will not be called ‘Florian’,” Sandor stated.

“Aw, but I love that name,” She jokingly pouted.

“No, I already let you go too far with Galladon. I don’t care if you push him out, our son with have a man’s name not something like ‘Florian’,” Sandor really did not like that name. Sansa laughed.

“What about Symeon?”

“No.”

“Arryk?”

“No.”

“Erryk?”

“No.”

“Ryam?”

“No. What is up with you and all those fictional knights?”

“I like knights.”

Sandor rolled his eyes.

“What about Duncan?”

“Duncan?”

“Yes, Duncan. That’s a manly name and also a knight’s name,” She smiled.

“Aye, that’s a good name,” Sandor agreed.

“So if it is a boy we will call him Duncan. But what if it is a girl?”

“I don’t know,” Sandor had no idea. Sansa paused as she thought.

“If she has your hair then Tanselle but if she is a redhead I want her to be named Rohanne,” Sansa decided.

“Why the distinctions?”

“In the stories Tanselle had black hair and Rohanne had redhair.”

“What story?”

“The stories with Ser Duncan the knight. You should really read more,” Sansa snuck up her nose.

“Aye. Aye,” Sandor rolled his eyes.

“I wonder what Alysanne will have,” Sansa suddenly spoke of their impending grandchild.

-

Dallan was glad to be back in his and Alysanne’s home after spending the past day watching his sisters-in-law and brother-in-law. They were exhausting. Were all children like that? Was his child going to be so energetic? Knowing his luck baby Rayder would be.

“Dallan,” Alysanne called for her husband who had planted himself on the couch.

“Yes?” He called back.

“Can you order some Chinese food?” She asked.

“Sure,” Dallan picked up the phone and dialed the restaurant’s number.

“What do you want?” Dallan asked.

“I want the pu-pu platter and a big thing of white rice with the shrimp sauce and you can get whatever you want.”

“Someone’s hungry,” Dallan chuckled then placed their orders. Once finished, Dallan walked to his bedroom where Alysanne was changing into some pajamas but had stopped to look at her naked self in the mirror.

“I’m getting fat,” She frowned.

“I’m glad,” Dallan suddenly appeared behind her.

“You’re just glad that my breasts got a little bigger,” She snarled.

“I’m glad that you and our baby are growing,” He bent down and kissed the swell of their child. Alysanne smiled.

“Dallan, how long till the food get here?” She suddenly asked when he stood up.

“Twenty or so minutes. Why?”

Alysanne smirked devilishly then pushed her spouse on to their bed.

-

“I can’t wait to see how the babies are doing,” Sansa smiled as she and Alysanne walked into the doctor’s office together. Dallan and Sandor followed behind with the Clegane tots hanging all of them.

“Bo!” Galladon had finally said his first word at the beginning of the current month of April. Sansa was so ecstatic to be there for his first word and to see Sandor almost cry over the fact the first word referred to him. But Sandor did not cry. He did not. But now with ‘Bo’ being the only word Galladon says, Sandor was on Galladon duty constantly.

“Bo,” Galladon pulled his father’s hair happily. Sandor and Dallan sat down with the girls questioning why they were in the doctor’s office _again_. Dallan trie to explain but that always led to the big question that neither Dallan nor Sandor were ready to answer: where do babies come from?

“I hope we can find out the genders today,” Alsyanne voiced her hopes.

“Me too!”

“You can come first, Mrs. Clegane,” a woman said once all were signed in. Sandor gave his son to Dallan and followed his wife back to the ultrasound room. Alysanne sat down with Dallan.

The ultrasound technician squirted some jelly on Sansa’s belly. Sandor held his wife’s hand as images came on the screen.

“There’s the head,” The technician pointed out the object she was referring to then kept narrating till she finished.

“Would you like to know the gender,” the techinican asked.

“Yes!” Sansa beamed.

“No,” Sandor answered simultaneously.

“You don’t want to know?” Sansa was surprised.

“I’d rather not yet,” He replied.

“Well, I do,” Sansa pouted.

“I’ll leave the room then,” Sandor left the room.

“Tell me,” Sansa was excited.

“You’re having a girl,” the technician smiled.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, great,” Sansa kept smiling.

“Would you like pictures of the ultrasound?”

“Yes!”

Once Sansa had her pictures she walked out to see her daughter and son-in-law approaching.

“Athair said he didn’t want to know but I do. What is it?” Alysanne asked in hushed tones. Sansa smiled and showed a picture of the baby.

“Isn’t she lovely,” Sansa giggled.

“It’s a girl! Wow! That’s like number five right?” Dallan laughed.

“Yes. Now, go find out about my grandbabies!” Sansa pushed the couple to the room. Sansa sat down with her husband. She grinned happily.

Alysanne lied on the table, had the jelly on her belly and looked to the screen hoping to see her future child. Dallan looked at the screen intently as well.

“That’s-” the technician stopped.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Alysanne panicked.

“No,” The technician smiled, “That’s body.”

“What’s that up there?” Dallan pointed to another object on the screen.

“That is the other body.”

“Other body?” Both Alysanne and Dallan squawked.

“Yes. This is baby number one and that’s baby number two,” The technician showed them.

“You mean we’re-we’re-” Dallan could not finished.

“You’re having twins.”

“Holy Shi-” Dallan fell to the floor.


	30. Hold Her Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! School is way too time consuming. But I managed to get this done! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 30: Hold Her Close

“Dallan. Dallan,” The said man heard his name being called. He slowly opened his eyes to see his wife’s face above him.

“Alysanne,” He began to sit up, “I had the weirdest dream. We went to check out the baby and the techinician said we were-”

Dallan stopped seeing his location.

“It wasn’t a dream,” He stated the obvious. He looked down to Alysanne’s stomach.

“We’re having twins,” He seemed more excited this time.

“Yep,” Alysanne smiled.

“Holy Shit,” He grinned and kissed Alysanne. The technician then helped Dallan off the ground with Alysanne’s help though he assured them that he was fine.

“Do you know the genders?” Dallan turned to the technician.

“I think it would be better to wait till they are a bit more developed. The couple agreed and left the room excited to go tell the other pregnant pair.

“You were in there for a long time,” Sandor pointed out when the Rayders came near.

“Well, _someone_ fainted,” Alsyanne chuckled and pointed to her husband.

“You fainted? Why?” Sansa had become concerned. Alysanne looked to Dallan and he to her.

“We’re having twins,” They spoke simultaneously.

“Holy Shit,” Sandor let slip.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Sansa asked looking up to the ceiling.

“Sorry,” Sandor apologized, “But you’re having twins?”

“Yes, that’s what the technician said,” Alysanne kept smiling as did Dallan.

“We should celebrate!” Sansa took her daughter’s hands.

“Yes!” The two women began to walk away leaving the men to gather the children and follow since they themselves shouldn’t in their fragile condition.

-

“Sandor,” Sansa poked her husband’s face while he slept. He groaned in response.

“Sandor,” She spoke even louder. He opened his eyes terribly irritated.

“What, Sansa?” He almost glared at her.

“I’m hungry,” She stated.

“Okay…”

“Can you get me some food?” She asked.

“You can go to the kitchen and get food yourself,” He turned away from her.

“But, Sandor, I want chicken nuggets,” She whined.

“Everything is closed, Sansa,” He did not even look back at his wife.

“Not McDonalds,” She rubbed his arm.

“Too bad.”

“But I’m hungry!” She hit his arm with her fists and bounced up and down on the bed. Sandor gritted his teeth. She was six months pregnant and her cravings were definitely messing up his sleep.

“Sandor!” She kept whining his name.

“Fine. I’ll go to fucking McDonalds!” He got out of the bed making Sansa grinned like the spoiled woman she was. He began to dress but grumbled the whole time.

“I’ll be back,” He glared at his pregnant wife having grabbed his keys and wallet. He hobbled out of the house and to his car. He drove to McDonalds where proceeded to purchase two of the largest portion of chicken nuggets they had. The service was terrible and the nuggets made his car reek as he drove back to his home.

Sandor entered the house quiet as so not to waken his sleeping children. He crept up the stairs with bag in hand. He opened his bedroom slowly.

“I got your damn nuggets,” He held out the bed then stopped. He scowled. Sansa was fast asleep beneath the blankets.

“Dammit, woman,” He growled and slammed the nuggets on her nightstand. He went to his of the bed and angrily stripped and crawled into the bed cursing himself for not preventing this from ever happening. He closed his eyes but sleep did not come to him. His scowl deepened.

 _One. Two. Three._ He tried to count sheep but even by a hundred he was not sleepy. He glared at his wife’s peaceful sleeping face. He sighed. He leaned over and kissed his wife’s forehead.

“Sandor,” Her eyes suddenly popped open. She smiled at him lazily.

“Yes?”

“The baby is kicking,” She mumbled and put his hand on her where the baby kicked.

“Aye, I feel her.”

“Did you get my nuggets?” She asked.

“Aye. I did,” He assured her.

“I love you,” She leaned over and kissed him. She sat up and began eating the nuggets. Sandor began to fall back asleep as she ate. However, he was rudely awakened with some sloppy wet kisses on his face and the pressure of his wife straddling him.

“What are you doing?” He managed to ask in their kiss.

“I’m hungry,” She giggled.

“You just ate.”

“I’m hungry for you, Sandor,” She laughed and began removing her nightgown.

“Sansa, shouldn’t we just sleep,” He sighed.

“What? You don’t want to have sex with me? Is it because I’m fat? Do you think I’m fat?” She began to blubber.

“Dammit, Sansa. No. I think you’re fucking gorgeous. I’m just really tired right now,” he tried to pacify her.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” She smiled teary-eyed.

“Of course.”

“Oh, Sandor!” She squealed and began kissing him again. She pulled away without blushing and asked, “Can’t we just have a quickie?”

“Fine,” He caved. Sansa grinned and made sure Sandor did not regret giving into her request.

-

Having had her pleasure, Sansa rolled off of Sandor and walked to the bathroom where she planned to shower since she was too awake to sleep. Sandor watched his wife as she walked away. He smiled. He had been very satisfied as well and was now going to fall back asleep. He closed his eyes to do so but even he could not. He cursed himself mentally. All he could think about was Sansa grinding on top of him. Maybe if he just snuck into the shower with her for another quickie he would be able to go to sleep. He slipped out of the bed and entered the bathroom where Sansa was showering. He slipped his hand in silently and gave her bum a squeeze.

“Ah!” She jumped back in surprise. Losing her footing on the wet shower floor, she fell backwards. Sandor’s arm managed to catch her before her body could make contact with the floor but it did not stop her head from meeting the wall.

“Sansa,” Sandor pulled her out. She held her head as he held her close her close. She closed her eyes tight from the pain she felt. Images of secret kisses behind walls, Sandor boxing, an agitated Sandor, Myrcella Baratheon, a green lit rendezvous, a party, letters from Sandor and a positive pregnancy test flashed in her mind. She blinked open her eyes with the memories but then shut them again as she continue dot feel the pain. More pictures came. She felt a pain in her chest as a letter stating the death of Sandor came then once with the death of Jeyne. She heard her mother’s voice in her ears.  “She probably killed herself because she couldn’t stand to shame her family with that pregnancy of hers. She knew better yet she went off and fornicated and God punished her. Tis a shame she killed herself though. I’m so glad you and Arya have been wise.” She saw Mr. Baelish helping her into a car and driving far away from Winterfell. Finally Sansa opened her eyes to see Sandor staring at her concerned.

“Sandor!” She cried and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her. He knew not what she remembered but he knew he just needed to hold her close.


	31. Oh What a Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is amiss in the Rayder home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeelllllllooooooo! It has been WAAAYYY too long since my last update. I'm sorry. I've had so much drama going on with my roommate and so many tests in college that I have been too stressed and busy to write anything. I've also just been so uninspired lately. But I had to update. I honestly don't know when I can update again. Hopefully it will be soon. :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 31: Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

“Dallan,” Alysanne groaned out in the night. Dallan lazily opened his to look at his wife. Her face was contorted in pain. One hand was clutching the pillow while the other was grasping her swollen belly.

“What’s wrong?” He s1at up panicked.

“It’s hurts. Ah! It hurts!” She cried. Dallan threw off the covers to see a fluid coming on her nightgown.

“Did your water break?” He asked frantically.

“I think so. But it’s too soon. It’s too-Ah!” She tried to look down but the pain was too much.

“I’ll call 9-1-1,” Dallan grabbed his cell phone.

“Hello, my wife is six months pregnant and her water just broke and she is in a lot of pain,” Dallan informed the operator who assured him that an ambulance would be sent.

“Dallan, I don’t want to lose them,” Alysanne cried.

“You’re not going to lose them, Ally,” He comforted her. She began to cry.

“It hurts so much,” She wept then screamed in the pain.

“Take my hand,” He offered his hand to her and she took it. She squeezed it when she felt pain until a knock came to their door. Dallan ran to answer it only to see two paramedics there. He led them to his wife who was lying in agony. They touched her and looked beneath her nightdress after removing her wet underwear. They moved her to a gurney to move her to the ambulance. Dallan climbed in the ambulance with the men continually asking what was happening.

“Your wife is going into labor, sir,” The Paramedic informed the worried husband.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sandor and Sansa pulled apart from their embrace as they heard the ringing. Sandor helped Sansa up and they both went into the bedroom and answered the call.

“Hello?” Sandor spoke.

“Sandor! It’s Alysanne! She’s going into premature labor!” Dallan informed his father-in-law worriedly.

“What?”

“She’s going into labor. I got to go now!” Dallan ended the call.

“What’s wrong, Sandor?” Sansa asked her husband.

“Alysanne is giving birth.”

“But she’s only six months along like me,” Sansa touched her large stomach.

“She’s going into premature labor. I need to get there,” Sandor began dressing.

“I want to go to!” Sansa went to get some clothes.

“No, you should stay here with the children. Then I’ll call you and let you know what’s going on, okay, little bird?” Sandor put on his shirt.

“But I want to be with her. I am her mother after all!”

“Sansa, if she loses her children the last thing she will want is to see another pregnant woman.”

Sansa could not argue with her husband’s words. She helped him dress and get out of the house. She went into her daughters’ room. She watched them as they slept. She prayed over each child of hers as well as her grandchildren. She prayed fervently as Sandor did as he drove to the hospital. He called Jon who had already been called and was also on his way all the way from Castle Black. Nothing would keep these two father from coming to support their eldest daughter.

“Sandor!” Dallan called to his father-in-law as he entered the waiting room.

“Dallan, how is she?”

“They’ve taken her to a special birthing room. She didn’t want me in the room. It’s too early. It’s too early for them,” Dallan sat down and put his face in his hands. Sandor sat beside his daughter’s husband.

“They’ll be fine, Dallan,” Sandor tried to comfort his son-in-law. Dallan leaned over and hugged Sandor. The big man felt slightly uncomfortable with the way Dallan held him but he couldn’t just push the boy away. A few hours passed while as the two men waited for any news.

“Mr. Rayder?” A nurse came out into the waiting room.

“Yes?” Dallan let go of Sandor.

“The doctor would like to see you,” The nurse said and Dallan left to follow. Sandor sat and waited.

“Sandor!” Jon ran in breathless.

“Jon. Ygritte. Mance,” Sandor stood up.

“Where is Alysanne? IS she find? How are the babies?” Ygritte ran off her concerns seeing Sandor.

“The nurse just took Dallan back to tell him something. I don’t know anything else,” Sandor spoke truthfully.

“Oh, Jon,” Ygritte turned into the embrace of her husband.

“It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” Jon tried to soothe his wife. The nurse who took Dallan away came back.

“Are you Mrs. Rayder’s family?” She asked.

“Yes,” They spoke simultaneously.

“Please come with me,” The nurse waved them to follow her. Ygritte held Jon’s hand as they walked. Sandor wished he had brought Sansa with him but knew her absence was best. Mance put his hand of Sandor’s shoulder as they walked.

“How are the babies and Alysanne?” Ygritte asked the nurse.

“Mrs. Rayder is fine. The babies are in the NICU,” Nurse smiled.

“Oh thank God,” Ygirtte felt her knees go weak.

“Mrs. Rayder is resting right now but she and Mr. Rayder thought that you might like to see the babies.”

The three grandparents nodded. The nurse continued and led them to room where they forced into a three minute scrub then led to two clear boxes. There was a baby in each one. The babies were hooked up to various machines. They were tiny little things. They almost looked like miniscule goblins yet they were precious.

“This is the boy,” A new nurse pointed to one box then pointed to the other one, “This is the girl.”

“Have they been named yet?” Mance asked the nurse.

“Oh, yes! The boy is Aemon Abel Rayder. The girls is Lyanna Jonquil Rayder,” Nurse announced proudly.

In Alysanne’s room, young Mr. Rayder sat next to his resting wife’s bed. He kissed her hand as she slept.

“You did a good job, Ally,” He whispered against her hand.

“Dallan,” She stirred.

“Yes?” He looked up at her.

“What time is it?”

“I think six or so?” Dallan answered.

“Can you open the window?” She asked.

“Anything for you,” He went and opened the curtains. She happened to be on a high level and facing the East. The sun was rising and making the sky vibrant shades of orange, pink, purple and blue.

“Oh, what a beautiful morning,” Alysanne sighed looking outside.

“Yes, but it is even more beautiful now, with you and the kids here,” Dallan leaned down and kissed his wife.


	32. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy! I beg for mercy! I apologize for being "the worst shit in the seven kingdoms". Writing this has been so hard lately and I'm sorry to have made you all wait. I'm going to try to update sooner but with NANOWRIMO coming I might get distracted with my own original work and not post soon. I'll try though. I'll try really hard. You are all so wonderful! Please enjoy this next but kind of short (sorry) chapter and let me know what you think. I love you all soooo much!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 32: Escape

“What did you say?” Symond Templeton fumed. The inferior guard swallowed hard and avoided direct eye-contact with his boss. His knees shook and his breathing became labored under the man’s glare.

“Th-th-there has been an esc-escape, s-s-s-sir,” the guard repeated.

“An escape! No one has ever escaped this place! How the hell did someone escape?”

“I don’t know, sir. He was there last night but this morning he wasn’t.”

Templeton rubbed his temples and ground his teeth. He was red all over and mulled over the information for a few moments before looking to the young man again.

“Who escaped?”

“Not his number, you dumbass. What was his name?” Templeton growled.

“Uh, Bealish. Petyr Baelish.”

-

“Look how small they are,” Arya elbowed Gendry as they looked at their niece’s newborn twins in the NICU.

“They look like little sea-monkeys,” Gendry commented lowly making Arya chortle.

“They do,” She laughed but they both knew better than to say to anyone else in the family.

“Which one is Lyanna?”

“I think that one,” Arya pointed to one of them.

“So this one must be Aemon. I guess they look like Dallan.”

“You think Dallan looks like a sea monkey?”

“No. The little tufts of hair they have are brown.”

“Yeah, they are, aren’t they?”

They stood staring at the babies a few more moments.

“So, how much longer should we look at them sleep before we can go?” Arya whispered her inquiry to her husband.

“I think two more minutes,” He muttered back and so they waited two minutes before switching with the very ready Snows who had to see their grandchildren for the nth time that day.

“How come we only had two kids, Arya?” Gendry asked as they walked out.

“Hmm…let me think-oh yeah-because it hurt like hell!” Arya snapped at him earning a glare form a passing nurse. Once the nurse was out of sight the two laughed.

“What are you two laughing about?” Alysanne appeared.

“Nothing,” They grinned like the deviants they had been long ago.

“Did you see the babies?” Alysanne asked.

“Yes. They’re darling,” Arya answered.

“Yes. But, I hope this does not make me sound like a bad mother but I think they kind of look like sea-monkeys,” Alysanne confided in her aunt and uncle that broke into laughter.

“It’s bad to think that. I thought Mycha look like a grumpy bear cub when he was a baby,” Arya confessed.

“He did,” Gendry agreed. Alysanne was pleased with this. A buzzing in the pockets of all three people made the trio pull out their phones.

S: Are you guys coming to lunch or not?

“Yes, Sansa,” Arya replied verbally as she texted back her sister who learned how to text.

“I want to look my babies once more before we go,” Alysanne informed the couple. They let her pass to see her twins.

“Hello, my darlings. Mommy’s going to go get some lunch then come back. Okay? Keep sleeping and when you wake up, Mommy and Daddy will be back,” She cooed to them but they stayed asleep. Alysanne left the NICU and easily caught up to the Waters unaware of who lurked in the background.


	33. I'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. I've finally finished my NANOWRIMO book! So here is the next the chapter. Warning I may be gone for a while again since I'll be trying to edit my original work. Anyway, love you guys! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 33: I’ll Go

Alysanne and Dallan climbed into the Waters’ car so they could join the rest of the family for lunch. As they drove from the hospital, something in Alysanne felt wrong. It was like her stomach was twisting in every direction and her heart was palpitating.

“Aunt Arya, I think I left something at the hospital,” She spoke up.

“You can get it late-“

“I need it, Aunt Arya!” Alysanne exclaimed desperately. Arya and Gendry exchanged looks before turning around to return to the hospital.

“What did you leave behind?” Dallan asked.

“I just have a bad, bad feeling,” Alysanne whispered to her spouse.  He patted her leg and whispered her words of comfort.

-

“Ugly little things you are,” Petyr grimaced staring at the babes. He stared at them closely.

“It is a shame neither of you got Cat’s hair. You look like your father and grandfather and great-grandfather,” He almost spat.  

“Excuse me, sir, but you’re not on the approved visiting list,” A nurse stepped up beside a grey haired man who leered over two boxes holding babies.

“Am I not?” He asked with a creepy smile.

“You are not so I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” She gestured to the door. He kept smiling. “Do you know who I am?”

“Someone not on the list. Sir, please leave before I have to call security.

“I’m Petyr Baelish,” He introduced himself.

“I don’t care who you are. You need to leave, now.”

He stepped towards her with that sickening smile that even made the nurse’s skin crawl. His face came very close to hers.

“I only wanted to look at them. I’ll go,” He exited the room. The nurse shivered and went to check the babies to make sure there was no tampering.

Petyr walked confidently and calmly through the hospital without any worry of being caught. He smirked to himself as he tried to plan on what he was going to do next. He was caught and sent back to prison he knew his associates would be able to do as he bid from inside like last time but if he managed to leave the country the same could happen. Either way, he would get his revenge on the Starks and Cleganes.

“You!” The gasp came and startled Petyr. Standing before him was a red haired woman pointing at him with hate and fear in her eyes. He smiled.

“Alysanne,” He dared to say her name.

“Call the police,” Alysanne said to no one in particular. Arya pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that,” Petyr did not try too hard to convince her.

“What are you doing here?” Dallan stepped forward.

“I came to see the babies. They look like you, Mr. Rayder, unfortunately,” Petyr smirked.

“What did you to them?” Both Gendry and Dallan seized Baelish.

“No need to be so aggressive, gentlemen. I did nothing but look at them,” He defended himself.

“If you did anything to them, I swear I’ll-” Dallan began.

“You’ll what? Kill me?” Petyr snarled.

“Yes,” Dallan smiled and smashed his fist into the older man’s face. Petyr fell back holding his bloody nose.

“What’s going on here?” Nurses ran up.

“This man is a criminal!” Alysanne stated with her accusing finger pointed to Baelish. The police finally arrived and seized Petyr while his nose was being tended to by some nurses. He was in a hospital after all.

“I hope you burn in hell!” Alysanne spat at Petyr as he was being led away. He smiled again.

“I have many friends, Ms. Alysanne, remember that,” He said before finally being forced out of the hospital.

And remember that she did for three months. Every night for two months, she woke in terror wishing to be near her babies. Luckily, she was finally able to bring the twins home but she still did not feel that they were safe enough no matter how much Dallan and their security system assured her. Alysanne worried and worried.

-

“Sandor,” Sansa poked her husband who slept beside her. He ignored her pokes and her calling his name.

“Sandor,” She whine and pulled on his bulking shoulder.

“What?” He groaned. He prayed that she did not want him to get anymore chicken nuggets.

“Sandor, I wanna…you know,” She whined and rubbed her large breasts against his back.

“It’s too late for that,” He moaned. She had to be the nymphomaniac-type in her pregnancy.

“Just a quickie,” She pouted. “No, you already emptied me out, little bird,” Sandor referred to their earlier night activities.

“Just once more.”

“No.”

“But I wanna.”

“Too bad.”

“San-” Sansa paused. She inhaled sharply.

“Sansa?” Sandor rolled over to face his wife. She was clutching her stomach.

“Sandor.”

“Yes?”

“I think my water just broke,” Sansa grinned.

“Shit.”


	34. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! Thanks for the patience! I'm so happy to have this chapter finished! Whoo! I was going to post it on Thanksgiving/My birthday but I was so busy. I hope everyone had a good holiday unless you do not celebrate Thanksgiving then I hope you just had a good day in general. Enough rambling. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 34: Baby Mine

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Sansa screamed as she strangled the railing of the hospital bed.

“Push, Sansa! Push!” The doctor ordered her.

Sandor grimaced as he saw his wife’s veins popping out as she tried to push out their sixth child. She was drenched in sweat, screaming in pain and doing probably the most painful thing a woman could do and he could only stand and stare at her there like some oaf. He wished he could take the pain but then again he did not want to give birth. He could never imagine trying to push out six children…well three and then having three cut out of him. He almost shuddered at the thought but of course he did not want to draw attention away from his pushing bride. Sansa suddenly looked up to her husband.

“You did this to me!” She rightfully blamed him.

“You wanted to keep this baby,” He defensively responded even though he knew that was not the best answer. Internally he had wanted to apologize for it was his fault that they had unprotected sex. He should have been more careful but it would just happen so randomly that he didn’t plan anything….also it wasn’t like Sansa was really informed about condoms and such.

“You as-ah!” Sansa’s pain interrupted her name calling.

“She’s crowning! She’s almost out! You got it! You got it! One more push, Sansa!” The doctor encouraged again.

“Yeeeeeeeee-ahhhh!” Sansa gave a final push.

 A new cry was echoed in the room that belonged to a Clegane that was not Sansa. The panting Sansa looked down at the doctor holding her newborn. She lifted the baby so mother and father could see.

“Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Clegane?” The doctor inquired. Sandor came and cut the cord without looking towards his wife because he did not want to see the sight that could not be unseen. The baby was washed before given to the mother. As the child was placed into her mother’s arms, Sansa stared down at the child in amazement.

Yes, Sansa was the mother of six children but the birth of her past five were a mystery to her for she still lacked the memories of her motherhood. Her child was so small, so fragile, and so pink! She was just a perfect little, pink pearl. She looked up at her mother with her dark grey eyes given to her from her father. She saw then the little tuft of hair on her head she knew what to name the child.

“Rohanne,” Sansa spoke to the child.

“Rohanne?” Sandor leaned down. The girl let her wondering grey eyes look towards her parents. She had no idea who they were or where she was or who she was or anything. She was just a baby after all. But the smaller one had such a nice voice. It was the voice she had often heard in the warm wet place. The big one was very different looking from the small one. The big one seemed darker and his face was not the same on both sides unlike the small one’s face. Still his raspy voice was familiar as well and comforting. She liked these people. She liked them but she was so tired and the lower part of her was still hurting a little. She felt like closing her eyes. Everything in this colder, dry world was so bright and overwhelming. So little Rohanne closed her eyes.

“I’ll go tell the family,” Sandor kissed his wife’s head and left the not so new mother. Sitting alone with the newborn that seemed to be asleep. Staring down at the baby she felt something so warm inside her. She felt something familiar as she was alone looking down at her baby. Her head suddenly began to rush. She had to grasp her head as it did. Memories flickered like a candle in the wind.

“Welcome, Sansa, dear, or should I say Alayne?” The fatter version of Catelyn greeted Sansa with a hug.

“Hello, Aunt Lysa,” Sansa smiled.

“This is your cousin Robert but we all call him Sweetrobin,” Catelyn pushed a young, sickly looking boy forward. Time rushed and Sansa could see how this Lysa woman doted on Mr. Baelish as well as her son who Sansa could see was still breastfeed even though he was about ten years of age. The boy followed her as Lysa watched her with a hateful glare. Another man was in the house. He was young and handsome but leered worse than Mr. Baelish did.

“I know you are pregnant, Sansa. Petyr told me everything as husbands should do. Did you know I was in a similar situation as you at your age?”

“You were, Aunt Lysa?”

“Yes, I gave myself to Petyr in the passion of our youth. I got pregnant just like you but I told my father. He was furious just as I bet yours would have been. I wanted to marry Petyr and I knew he would have married me but I lost the baby and that was so hard on Petyr. He busied himself with college life and even encouraged me to marry by ex-husband because he knew I would be taken care of. Petyr has always been so caring. Do not be afraid because you will be taken care of by us,” Lysa smiled to Sansa and took her hand.

“Sansa,” Mr. Baelish called to her in the snow.

“Yes, Petyr,” She talked to him so informally as he glided over to her. He smiled a sickening smile then kissed her. Sansa wanted to vomit. She did not like this.

“I saw you! It is his child isn’t it? Isn’t it!” Lysa screamed as she pushed Sansa around in the bed room. Sansa was careful to protect her swollen stomach from her violent aunt.

“You little whore!” Lysa kept screaming and even began to push Sansa towards the open window that led to the balcony.

“Lysa,” Petyr called to his wife ever so sweetly.

“I know she is your whore and that bastard is yours!” Lysa cried.

“Oh, no, my simple wife. I swear to God the child is not mine,” Petyr came closer.

“But you want her don’t you! Have I not given you everything? I gave you my virginity and almost had your child. I married that old man so we could have money. I waited so long for you and now you go and fuck this tart!” Lysa shook Sansa.

“I haven’t touched her, Lysa. I’ve never touched her or loved her in the manner I have touched and loved you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now let the poor girl go,” Petyr bade. Lysa let go of Sansa who rushed to her bed.

“Oh, Petyr! You know I can’t help but be jealous,” Lysa embraced her husband on the balcony.

“Oh, my silly wife,” He cooed.

“Say you love me. Say you only love me,” Lysa pleaded. He leaned her against the railing and leaned close to her but Sansa could still hear him.

“I’ve only ever loved one woman,” he said. Sansa knew in the pause that Lysa was waiting for him to say her name. Then he spoke again.

“Cat.”

Sansa heard a terrible scream and found herself in black as men in white uniforms took Sweetrobin away in a van.

“Now, it is just you and me, dear,” Petyr turned to Sansa with a lecherous grin and kissed her. Sansa wanted to cry. In her bed, even with her stomach great with child, she saw him above her grouping her and sucking what was meant for her child to be. She saw him watch her and touch himself as she showered. She was revolted. She knew what he wanted. A knowing came upon her that this was not a safe place for her child. She found herself crying and praying herself to sleep.

“Sansa!” Jon had appeared out of the blue with a ginger, pregnant wife. In a flash, Sansa was in the hospital alone crying in pain but her pain was short lived as shot out a baby. A clean, pink baby was given to her. It was hers and hers alone.

“Alysanne,” Sansa stroked the child.

Jon was with her again but with a grim look.

“We had a stillborn. Ygritte doesn’t know yet,” Jon informed her of the fate of his own child. Sansa’s heart broke. She stared at her own child then to Jon. She knew Jon had always been good, kind, faithful and dutiful. He had never wronged Sansa. He would have been a good father. He would have been able to protect his child. Sansa wished Sandor was still alive. He would be able to protect Alysanne especially fromn Petyr. Petyr would never be able to hurt Alysanne if Sandor was around but he was not. Sansa began to worry about her child’s future with Petyr. Would he send the child away as he had done with Sweetrobin or kill her like he did Lysa or would he molest her like he had done with her? Sansa wanted her child to be safe but she could not bear the shame of going home an unwed mother. She also could not risk Petyr’s wrath. Sansa looked to Jon.

“Take her, Jon,” She offered the child.

“What?”

“Take her, Jon. She will be better off with you,” Sansa stated.

“I cannot take your child.” “You must. Please, Jon,” She begged.

“No, I can’t.”

“You can and you will. She will be better off with you, Jon. You will be able to give her the parents and life she needs that I cannot.” “You can, Sansa, just come home.”

“I can’t. I would die of shame. Please, Jon, take her and let everyone believe she is yours. Oh, God, please take her, Jon. I am begging you!”

“Sansa.”

“Jon, please, you are my only friend in the world now. Taken her, raise her with all the love you can and never let anyone know the truth. Please, Jon.”

“Alright,” He gave in.

Sansa was in tears and looked down at her baby once more.

“Baby mine, don't you cry

 Baby mine, dry your eyes

 Rest your head close to my heart

 Never to part

Baby of mine

 Little one when you play

 Pay no heed to what they say

 Let your eyes sparkle and shine

 Never a tear

Baby of mine.

If they knew all about you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

 From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine,” Sansa sang but ended it so she could sob. She looked up to Jon again.

“Promise me, Jon. Promise me.”

Jon took her hand.

“I promise.”

Papers were signed and the child named Alysanne Jonquil Snow was now Jon’s. Sansa watched form a window as her child was taken away by a woman kissed by fire like herself and probably her truest brother.

“Wah!” A sudden and unprompted cry brought Sansa from her memories. She looked down at Rohanne and smiled. She hugged the child which only made it cry more. She lowered her and began to sing.  

“Baby mine, don't you cry

 Baby mine, dry your eyes

 Rest your head close to my heart

 Never to part

Baby of mine

 Little one when you play

 Pay no heed to what they say

 Let your eyes sparkle and shine

 Never a tear

Baby of mine…”


	35. Go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally finished with school and exams! Yay me! Anyway, I hope I will be able to write more, more often! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 35: Go to sleep

She watched them like the guard dog. She watched them breathe in and out. She watched how they tilted their heads different ways and scrunched up their nose. She watched them squirm and readjust themselves in their sleep. She watched and watched them tirelessly.

“Ally, what are you doing?” Dallan appeared at the door way of the nursery where his wife was standing by the cradles holding their sleeping twins.

“I’m just checking on them,” Alysanne didn’t take her eyes from her children.

“You’ve been in here all night, like every night,” Dallan walked up towards her.

“I just want to watch them,” She sighed.                                                                                                  

“Well, I want you to come back to bed,” Dallan wrapped his arms around Alysanne’s waist.

“What if something happens?” Alysanne tried to untangle herself from him.

“Nothing’s going to happen to them,” Alysanne,” Dallan assured her and tightened his arms.

“You don’t know that,” Alysanne tried to push his arms away again.

“I do know. Everything will be fine. Come back to bed.”

“No, I want to stay here.”

“Alysanne, you can’t just spend every second of the day and night watching them like some watch dog.”

“I can if I want to,” Alysanne declared.

“You’re going to make yourself sick doing this night after night. You need to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, Dallan. I’ll be fine right here. You can just go back to bed.”

“I can’t go back to bed if I know you’re going to be in here awake all night again.”

“Dallan…”

“Alysanne, if you don’t come to bed with me then I’ll just have stay here with you all night.”

“Oh, no, it will just mess up your sleep.”

“If you’re here then I’m here,” He kissed her neck. She nodded. He released her waist and took her hand. He led her to her rather lush rocking chair. Dallan sat down and pulled his wife onto his lap.  He cradled her in his arms and stared at the children with her. He hated how obsessed she was ever since Littlefucker broke out. Every night she would get up and just stare at them as if she slept they might be stolen away. He hated how gaunt and tired she was looking from her insomnia. He hated how the stress and worry consumed her body and mind. She had not slept in the same bed with him since Rohanne was born which happened to be about a month ago. They hadn’t had sex since before the twins were born. He loved having sex with his wife but he would rather not have sex and help ease his wife’s mental state than have lots of sex with her still disturbed.

“Alysanne, he can’t hurt us,” Dallan whispered.

“You never know,” She replied wearily.

“I promise you, he won’t hurt us,” Dallan swore and began rocking his wife back and forth.

“Go to sleep.

Go to sleep.

Go to sleep, little Ally.

Doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo,” Dallan began to sing to his wife repeatedly in hoping his lullaby would finally make her sleep. Only after three hours did he finally succeed in getting his wife to sleep and carried her back to their bed. Thus began a nightly ritual. Dallan was so thankful that their babies were so quiet. Still Alysanne was struggling and seeing her struggle only hurt him. Seeing Alysanne hurting so much, Dallan called a man he knew would have some good advice.

“Hey, Dallan.”

“Hey, Mr. Sno-, I mean Jon,” Dallan still felt weird about calling his father-in-law by his first name.

“What’s up?”

“I hope I’m not bothering you but I needed to talk to you about Alysanne.”

“Is there something wrong?” Jon’s voice showed his desperate concern. Dallan took a deep breath in before explaining what was happening with Alysanne and what happened with Petyr Baelish.

“I know you can’t really do anything but I just don’t know what to do and you’ve been married for like forever and are a cop and I-I just don’t know what to do,” Dallan finished. Jon had a long pause before speaking.

“Thank you for coming to me. I think I might be able to help. Just keep trying to comfort her and I will talk to you soon,” Jon ended the call slightly bewildering Dallan. Jon dialed his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Dad, it’s Jon,” Jon replied to Ned’s ‘hello’.

“Oh, hello, Jon. How are you?”

“Well, actually I need to talk to your wife,” Jon spoke lowly.

“Cat? Um, sure. Let me get her on the phone.”

“Hello, Jon,” Cat greeted.

“Hello.”

“Ned, said you needed to talk to me,” Cat reminded him.

“Yes, I need to talk to you about Petyr Baelish.”


	36. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 36: Dilemma

Cat looked at her reflection for the nth time. By looking she confirmed her hopes that she did look good. Her red hair was perfectly brushed and smoothed and her makeup was flawless. She dressed in blue just like he had always liked. She had not been this worried about how she looked since the day she got married. Though this situation was entirely different she wanted to look good.

“Here, Ma’am,” She was pointed to a seat on one side of a table in the dreary room.

“Thank you,” She sat down and folded her hands together on the table. She looked around at the other people in the room but made sure not to make eye contact. Some people were rather emotional while others were emotionless. She wondered how her conversation would be. 

“Cat?” The call brought the said woman out of her observations. An unshaven prisoner stood before her smiling like she had agreed to marry him or something. He sat down across from her and immediately went to hold her hands. However, she retracted her hands before he could take them.

“Hello, Petyr,” Cat greeted coldly.

“Winterfell has surely made you a little bit colder, Cat, but what can I expect from a woman surrounded by Starks,” Petyr chuckled to himself. Cat did not laugh.

“So why did you come all the way out here to see me, Cat?” Petyr asked.

“I came on behalf of my family.”

“Your family?” He scowled.

“Yes, my family. I know about what happened at the hospital. We both know you have people on the outside who will do your bidding. I’m here to ask you to leave my family alone.”

“Oh, Cat, I’ve done nothing really harmful to your family.”

“You haven’t? You’ve killed my sister, institutionalized my nephew, molested my daughter, and threatened my granddaughter and my great grandchildren. You’ve harmed my family greatly,” Cat snapped at him.

“I had my reasons, Cat. But I would never hurt you.”

“By hurting my family you are hurting me, Petyr. Please stop hurting me, Petyr.”

“Cat, I’ll stop.”

“You will?” Cat dared to smile.

“I will once but on one condition.”

“And what would that be?”

“Divorce Ned Stark and marry me,” He smirked. Cat’s jaw dropped. Petyr was asking her to leave the love her life, the father of her children, her best friend and the best man she had ever known. Not only would she be leaving Ned she would be committing a terrible sin against the Catholic Church. Petyr was asking her to defy her love and her church. But if she did her family would no longer suffer. And if she did marry Petyr she would never see him for he would be in prison but still she would be his. What was she to do?

“Family, Duty, Honor.” Those were the words her father said to always live by. She had tried to live by this mantra her whole life. But now, she began to wonder if she should follow the motto or not. Should she give up her family to protect it or to stay with her family and possibly risk their future?

“Well, what do you say, Cat?” Petyr asked.

“I need some time to think about it,” Cat answered.

“I see. Come back when you have a decision,” Petyr stood up and signaled for a guard to get him. Cat was then escorted from the premises and as she drove away her heart bounded in anxiety. She did not was so unsure of herself. She had not been this unsure about what to do since Ned revealed he had a bastard son. She remembered the day Ned drove up with the infant Jon in tow.

“Ned, who is this?” Cat had walked out with Robb on her hip as Ned walked up to her with the baby in his arms.

“This is Jon Snow,” Ned introduced his wife to the boy who blushed and looked away from the woman.

“Hello, Jon,” Cat cooed to the babe.

“Who is he?” Cat asked again but quieter because she was unsure of who this child was.

“Let us put the boys down for a bit,” Ned walked into the house. Cat followed with Robb till they reached Robb’s nursery. Jon and Robb were put into the same crib.  

“Who is he, Ned?” Cat asked again. Ned took Cat out of the room so they could be in private.

“Cat, Jon is…”

“Jon is?”

“Jon is my son,” the words were a slap to her face. He had had a son that was not hers which meant he had had an affair!

“He is your son?” Cat barely spoke.

“Yes. He is mine. He was conceived before we were married and-”

Cat slapped Ned. It was the first time in her life she had ever struck a man across the face. She immediately looked down in shame for hitting her husband.

“I’m sorry, Cat. It was a mistake. I know I wronged you and-”

“Who was it?” Cat asked.

“Just some woman,” He answered.

“Who was it?” Cat screamed.

“Wylla. Her name was Wylla.”

Cat almost collapsed in her horror. How could he have done this to her? She thought he loved her yet he slept with another woman. How could he? And why would he bring the child here?

“Why he here then?” Cat asked.

“His mother is dead and so he was given to me.”

Cat hated Ned then. She hated him with a hate she never knew she could have. How could Ned do this to her? How could he do this to their family? How could he reveal this to her? If he had kept a secret everything would have been fine. Why did Ned have to so honest?

“Cat, I’m sorry for what I’ve done,” Ned apologized.

“So what are you going to do with him?”

“I’m going to raise him. He is my son after all,” Ne responded.

“You’re going to raise him? Where?”

“Here, with us.”

“With us?”

“Yes, if you’ll stay,” Ned gave her a pleading look. They both knew it was up to her whether or not she was going to stay. She had every right to leave him. He had committed adultery which was the only reason for divorce according to the Catholic Church. Cat could leave and even take Robb if she willed to do so. Cat had to decide right then whether or not to stay or go. She asked for time to think and even though she despised that baby, she loved Ned. And so she stayed. How relieved she was when she did learn after decades that Jon was actually her secret nephew and not Ned’s bastard. She was so glad she had stayed with Ned. She was glad with that decision. But now, Cat’s new dilemma weighed on her mind and she knew no matter what she chose she would not be happy.


	37. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! It's already 2015! Whoooo! I apologize for not updating for a while but the holiday season is a busy season. I hope everyone had happy holidays. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 37: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

“Ned,” Cat came into her husband’s study.

“What is it, Cat?” He looked up from his work.

“Ned, I need you to sign these forms,” Cat handed him some papers.

“What are these?” He looked down, “Divorce papers? Cat, is this some kind of joke?”

“No, it’s not a joke,” Cat kept her tone detached. Ned looked to her perplexed.

“Why do you want to get divorced?” He asked.

“I can’t stay married to you anymore. Please sign the papers.”

“Cat, you’re not making any sense. Tell me what is going on,” He grabbed her arms. She looked away from him.

“I don’t love you anymore.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Cat,” Ned made her look at him, “What are you going on about with this divorce nonsense?”

“Ned, if I don’t leave, he is going let bad things happen,” Cat stated.

“Who?”

“Petyr.”

“Petyr Baelish? He can’t hurt us.”

“But he can, Ned. He has connections. He can do anything. He swore he wouldn’t do anything else to us or our family if I leave you and marry him.”

“Marry him? He is in prison. What good would it do to marry you with him in jail?”

“People can get married with one being in prison and conjugal visits are allowed. I looked it up,” She shuddered.

“You can’t marry him. I won’t let you.”

“You have to, Ned. Do you know how many terrible things he has done to our family and still does to our family? He has done too much and I must do what I can to stop our family from hurting.”

“Cat.”

“Ned, it’s our duty to what is best for the family. Please, sign the papers.”

“Cat, I beg of you,” He tightened his grip on her arms.

“Ned, please, let me go,” She raised her hands to hold his face.

“Cat,” She silenced him with a kiss.

“My heart will still be yours, Ned, as it always has been.”

He rested his forehead against hers for a few moments then released her and signed the offensive documents.

“Family. Duty. Honor,” Ned mumbled the words he had often heard his wife mumble in difficult times. Then he sighed to himself his own family’s words of impending woe, “Winter is coming.”

-

The Clegane clan sat around the kitchen table merrily as they feasted on the pancakes prepared by the red haired matriarch of the family. The triplet beauties giggled about some nonsense that young girls giggle about while Galladon, the only son, was managing to feed himself with some assistance from his father while the youngest Rohanne lounged in the arms of her mother who managed to eat while doing so. They were a happy, beautiful family unfazed by the world outside their home. Then again, how could Mr. and Mrs. Clegane be bothered with the world outside their house when they had five children under five years old in the house? Luckily, preschool had finally started for the triplets which granted some peace for the busy parents.

“Come on, pups, get your school stuff. I got to get you three to school,” Sandor called to his girls as he stood up from the table when he saw that all three and himself had finished their meals.

“Okay, Boban!” They all cheered and ran off. Sandor smiled at the sight of his little girls so excited. He looked back to see his wife with eyes closed and lips slightly pursed. He smirked before leaning down and kissing his wife.

“Bye,” She smiled when he removed himself from her lips.

“Bye,” He winked and walked to get his girls.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

 “Hello?” Sansa answered her phone.

“Sansa, its Arya.”

“Hey, Arya. What’s up?”

“Do you know if there is anything going on between mom and dad, like something bad?”

“No. Why?”

“Well, I’m at their house and I went to Dad’s office for some stuff and I found signed divorce papers.”

“WHAT? DIVORCE PAPERS!” Sansa shrieked causing the passing Sandor to stop and look at his wife, perplexed.

“Why would they need divorce papers?” Sansa asked. Sandor sighed in relief and walked on.

“I don’t know. It’s totally weird. Oh, Dad’s coming. I’ll call you back when I have more information,” Arya ended the call.

“Divorce? Mom and Dad can’t be getting divorced. It wouldn’t make any sense,” Sansa muttered to herself. She paced the floor a few times with Galladon copying her the best he could. She picked up her son and carried him and Rohanne up the stairs to the nursery. She let Galladon play as she began to nurse Rohanne.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Arya?”

“Yeah. Dad just left. I couldn’t ask him about the papers but I snuck them out of the room. I’m reading them now. Apparently, Mom is the one asking for the divorce on grounds of infidelity.”

“Infidelity? Well, Jon is proof of that.”

“Yeah, but if he was the reason why wait until now? She would have left when he first popped up,” Arya reasoned.

“Maybe Dad had another affair.”

“I doubt that. I don’t think Dad would make the same mistake twice.”

“But then that would mean Mom had the affair. Mom would never do that. It must have been Dad.”

“I really don’t think so. This is all so weird,” Arya sighed.

“Maybe it’s just a prank.”

“A prank? Mom and Dad don’t prank.”

“I know…but it is too weird. Oh, I’m getting another call. Hold on,” Sansa changed the call, “Hello?”

“Hello, Sansa. It’s your mother. Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sure. I’ll let Sandor know.”

“Great but please leave the little ones at home with a sitter.”

“Um, okay. Mom, are you alright?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cat hung up. The call went back to Arya.

“Okay, so Mom just asked me to dinner tomorrow and asked me to leave the kids at home.”

“Dad asked me the same thing…I just didn’t think anything of it till now. Do you think they are going to tell us about the divorce tomorrow?”

“I think so!”

“This can’t be happening.”

“Arya, they can’t split.”

“I know. Maybe it’s something else. Maybe it’s something else.”

“I hope so.”


	38. F*ck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible for leaving so long. Apologies!!! I'm so busy with school and have been uninspired lately. This chapter is rather short and I don't know when I'll update again but I love you all! Please enjoy and comment!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 38: F*ck You

It was shocking. It was sudden. It was flabbergasting. It was unacceptable.

“Divorced?” Robb chocked out the word his parents used to refer to how they were going to end their marriage.

“Yes. We are getting divorced,” Cat spoke with great confidence despite her shattering heart.

“No! You two can’t get divorced. You love each other and-” Bran began to try to stop his parents.

“Bran, this is our decision. We just thought we would inform you all,” Ned stated.

“But why?” Rickon asked.

Ned and Cat looked to each other then to their children.

“That is our business,” Ned replied. Arya would not accept that answer.

“It is all of our business! Why are you two getting divorced? There has to be something terribly wrong for you two to get divorced!”

Ned looked to Cat who kept her head high. Cat’s eyes darted to Sansa quickly then back to Arya. Should she tell her children the truth and worry them? Should she keep it in and only earn her children’s ire?

“I-I’ve had an affair,” Cat lied earning gasps from everyone at the table, even Ned.

“An affair! With whom?” Robb stood up enraged.

“With a man and we are going to get married and I am leaving your father. That is that!” Cat stated causing the family to be horrified.

“Mom had an affair?” None could believe it. 

“It can’t be true. It can’t be,” All kept saying to themselves.

“Is that true, Dad?” Bran asked Ned.

“Believe what your mother has said,” Ned began to drink his beverage to avoid speaking. No one could believe Cat no matter how hard they tried.

“With whom did you have an affair?” Arya asked. Cat turned pale and looked away.

“Petyr Baelish.”

“Littlefucker!” Sandor slammed his fist on the table and everyone burst into an outcry o hate of the man as well as their unbelief of the situation.

“You wouldn’t with him! You despise him just as we do!” Sansa stood up. Everyone voiced their agreement. Cat took Ned’s hand hoping it would make her stronger in her lie but it did not. Through tear she confessed to her deal with Baelish.

“Mom, you cannot do that,” Robb stated.

“I must. It is the only way to protect all of you.”

“Mom, we can protect ourselves and ours. We are Starks, dammit!” Arya swelled with Stark pride.

“And giving into him will not change anything,” Sansa commented.

“But he has ways that-”

“Cat,” Jon spoke. She looked to him without the scorn used to have.

“Sansa is right and Baelish is limited in his ‘ways’. He cannot harm this family. No matter what we will endure and come out of it stronger than ever. Now, tear up those papers and I’ll talk with Baelish.”

Jon’s word was obeyed and sure enough Jon went to see the scoundrel who had dared to mess with his family. It was excessively apparent that Petyr was not pleased to see Jon.

“Why are you here, Bastard?” Petyr asked. The insult rolled off Jon’s shoulder.

“I just wanted to deliver a message to you from Cat,” Jon replied. Petyr’s ears perked up and he dared to smirk.

“What does my bride-to-be send me?”

“This,” Jon raised his middle finger to Petyr who immediately lost his smirk.

“Divorce is off. No matter what you try you cannot hurt us. We are Starks. We endure and survive. So goodbye, Mr. Baelish, and fuck you,” Jon stood up and left the fuming Littlefinger.


	39. Coldhearted Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's alive! Sorry for my long leave of absence. I've been super busy and honestly after the atrocity of GOT season 5 I was just not in a GOT mood. I will not rant about GOT 5 but simply give you this chapter. It is a bit short but I will post another chapter afterwards. Thank you for staying around and reading! Let me know what you think!!! :)

Chapter 39: Coldhearted Snake

The cancellation of the divorce between Ned and Cat Stark did not please Petyr at all. His plan that almost got him the hand of his already married love had failed. Those stupid Starks had balls. He had to punish them now. Making them paranoid was not enough anymore. He had to take action.

Who would least expect to be affected by him?

Petyr grinned as the person came to his mind. When his time came where he could use the prison’s computers he sent an email with a single name.

“Times up, Baelish,” The guard ordered. Baelish rose from the computer pleased and returned to his cell. He happily did what he was told to by the guards and in the evening he pleasured himself with the thoughts of his beloved Cat and Sansa.

In the morning as the prisoners were going about what they did in the recreational room, Petyr looked up to the TV. A rather pretty announcer was frowning as she was delivering some news.

“At Winterfell University, college student Talisa Stark was found skinned alive at the steps of the university’s church steps. This sadistic and cruel murderer is unknown and still on the loose…” The announcer went on to describe Talisa Stark and talked of what a horrid atrocity this murder was. Petyr merely smiled to himself. He did not care that such a young, vibrant woman was killed out of his anger and jealousy. He did not care for he’s a cold hearted snake. Starks may endure but so would Baelish.


	40. Funeral March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I told you I would post this chapter soon! Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 40: Funeral March

The shrieks and wails of Jeyne Stark were never ending. It was understandable. She had lost her only child who was still blossoming into adulthood. Talisa was perfect yet she was ripped from this world by a monster.

Why? What had Talisa ever done? Talisa was an angel. How could someone do this to her? These were the woman’s questions.

Robb was not any better than his wife. He was constantly in tears. He tried to comfort his wife but she could not be consoled. Of course the other members of the family were heartbroken and tried to comfort each other but it was so hard.

The funeral for Talisa was held in Winterfell. Her funeral was heavily attended by all of Talisa’s college friends, professors, neighbors, friends, family and the media. Near to the family was Talisa’s boyfriend of a year. He cried as bout as hard as Talisa’s parents. In his blubbering, the Starks learned that he had planned to propose marriage to Talisa. He would have been a good son-in-law but that would never happen now as Talisa was being lowered into the ground.

“I know who did this,” Sandor muttered under his breath at the wake of his niece.

“Who?” Rickon asked his brother-in-law.

“Littefucker,” Sandor down the liquor he had procured.

“But he is locked away.”

“That doesn’t stop him. He has eyes and hands everywhere,” Sandor stated. Rickon looked down. He thought of his own son. Could Littlefinger harm him? Would his son be skinned like Talisa?

“How can we stop him?” Rickon looked up.

“We can’t do anything,” Sandor’s eyes went to Sansa who was trying to keep a happy, strong face for their children who were not fully aware of the situation. Rickon looked to his own wife and son.

“I don’t want a repeat of this. Littlefinger needs to be stopped,” Rickon stated and put down the water he was drinking.

“What can we do?” Sandor snarled. Rickon gained a smirk as the wheels in his mind turned.

“I know what to do,” Rickon then left the puzzled Sandor. Rickon went outside and made a call.

Sandor went to Sansa and stayed with her and the children till they returned to Ned and Cat’s home. The kids were sent to special rooms as Sandor and Sansa went to Sansa’s old room. Sansa clung to her husband as they got into the bed to sleep. Sansa’s tears wetted Sandor’s chest. He knew she cried for the loss of Talisa but also in the fear that her children may be next. No matter what words he used to try and comfort her and assure her that their children would be safe, Sansa still cried in fear. She would eventually fall asleep in his arms but Sandor would stay awake. He stayed up all night damning Petyr Baelish and praying for the protection of his family.

When all of the families returned to their own homes, Rickon was the only one to assure Robb that justice would be served. Robb did not believe his brother’s words as the killer had left no trace. Still Rickon smiled and assured his brother again.

-

Petyr showered with his fellow inmates cautiously as he had no desire to fall victim to the famous rapes that were said to occur in prison showers. Petyr had always been careful and had also bribed his way out of situations before as well. So when he saw three men approaching him he frowned.

“Petyr Baelish?” One of the big men asked. Petyr reluctantly nodded. The three ghoulish men grinned.

“What do you men want? Money? I have money! Lots of money! I can send some to your accounts with a simple email-” Petyr began to panic as they neared.

“We don’t need your money,” One stated.

“What do you want?” Petyr was backed against the wall.

“Justice,” Another said.

“Justice? What?” Petyr was confused. The three men grinned wickedly and revealed a handmade shiv.

“The Starks send their regards.”

 


	41. Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know these chapters are super short but that is just how they are. I hope you are enjoying them anyway. I am bringing this story to end soon. This is not the last chapter but it is close. thanks for being faithful readers! :)

Chapter 41: Celebrate

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession,” Cat sat in the confessional. The priest began to read from the scriptures then asked Cat to confess her sins.

“I have taken pleasure in a man’s death,” She stated.

“Oh?” The priest was shocked.

“This man has been a menace to my family for many years. He was responsible for the separation between my daughter and myself. I believe he was behind the murder of my granddaughter. He did kill me own sister who was his wife. He tried to have me divorce my husband. Now he has died and I am glad. I know I should not rejoice in the death of another but I am so very happy that he is gone. What am I to do, Father?” Cat asked.

Father Massey sat in his side of the confessional thinking on her words.

“I do understand that you are relieved and pleased to be rid of such a man. Many are glad when evil is gone. But as you know we are supposed to pray for our enemies. I am sure you have done so before,” he remarked. Cat blushed for she had not prayed for Petyr for she did hate him.

“But since he is dead, you must not worry of him anymore. You should not dance on his grave or anything outrageous like that. You should pray for his soul and his family and then put him from your mind,” The priest advised. Cat nodded and did so once she left the confessional.

Sandor and Sansa were not as gracious as Cat when they learned of Littlefinger’s death. There was much dancing and singing in the Clegane house for days. Every night Sandor and Sansa were care free as they made love. The Snows and Rayders were much like the Clegane family in their own celebrations. They all were like the munchkins were when the Wicked Witch of the East died. Who knew one could celebrate the death of a single man so much?

No one shed a tear for Petyr Baelish and no one attended his funeral. Not even his underlings cared for him since their source of income was gone. Littlefinger was buried and none ever visited his grave. What a lonely patch of land that was but so was the end of such a wicked man.


	42. Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you all for sticking with this story and reading it. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the FINAL CHAPTER. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Please let me know what you think. I love you all!

Chapter 42: Come What May

Sandor Clegane only liked to be woken from his sleep by either the kisses or the singing of his little bird. However, he lay awake in his bed secretly wishing that he was awake because of the crying of a wee babe coming from a baby monitor. He wanted to want to ignore the cries even when they seemed to grow louder the more he tried to ignore them.

He wished that he would have to argue with Sansa to see who would get the babe and it end up being him. He wished to walk down the hall to the nursery where five of his six children once resided. He wished to have Sansa come in and save him by singing to their babes as she fed them.

He wished he could go and look in every room to see if his children were sleeping. He could still see the triplet in their bunk beds. But only Rohanne rested in the room now as the triplets and Galladon were either at college or living on their own. He often did check on his youngest daughter but it was not the same as when his other pups were home.

Sandor looked over to Sansa who slept beside him. He did not know how she could be so at peace with the house almost completely empty. He was tempted to put another pup in her but that stage had passed from her already.

Sandor gently stroked Sansa’s cheek only for her eyes to pop open. She smiled at him.

“Can’t sleep either?” She asked.

“Aye,” He answered. She scooted nearer to him.

“I can’t stop thinking of Daeryssa,” She stated.

“Dae? Why?” Sandor asked pushing some of her hair out her face.

“Just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital with Shella and Elenei but in just a few hours Dae is going to getting married,” Sansa stated.

“Aye, I know.”

“I just wish we could turn the clock back to when they were all just babies again don’t you?” Sansa sighed.

“No,” Sandor shook his head.

“No? Why not?” She asked.

“Even though I want all the pups home, it is their turns to live their own lives now,” Sandor explained.

“You’re right,” Sansa looked down.

“Also I wouldn’t want to share these with anyone else,” Went and buried his face between his wife’s breasts making her laugh.

“I love you, Sandor,” She hugged his head.

“Aye. I love you too, little bird,” He looked up at her.

“You’ll always love me right?” She asked.

“Aye,” He kissed her sternum.

“Even when I forget you?”

“Aye,” He kissed her collarbone.

“Even when I am troubled and say terrible things to you and about you?”

“Aye,” He kissed her neck.

“Even when I am afraid?”

“Aye,” He kissed her cheek.

“Even when I am depressed and heartbroken?”

“Aye,” He kissed her forehead.

“Even when-”

Sandor silenced his wife’s inquiries with a kiss on the mouth. He pulled away from her and looked at her with all the love a man could.

“Come what may, little bird, I will always love you.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give song titles as the titles to the chapters just for poops and giggles. I hope you can see the references in the chapter. Also I can not promise speedy updates...sorry


End file.
